Can't Live Without You
by sydni
Summary: When Bella moves to Phoenix, something unexpected happens, causing her to return to Forks. Then, she meets Edward. Will he change for her, or break her heart like the last player? And what happens when her past comes back to haunt her? AH; M for language ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

Bella and Emmett are twins as the Swans who live with their father Charlie. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are also twins, and have known the Swans since birth. Last but not least, Alice Cullen lives with her parents Carlisle and Esme. Let me guess; what about our favorite character of all? Edward was adopted by Carlisle and Esme, and lives with them along with Alice. All of them are juniors in high school.

On with the story!

Chapter 1

BPOV

After living with my mother Renee and her new husband Phil for a year, I realized that this lifestyle was not for me. Don't get me wrong; Phil is a great guy, but he plays baseball for a living, and I hate seeing my mom unhappy. So, I'm returning to my home town of Forks, Washington so that she can travel with Phil.

Ah, Forks; such a wonderful place to live. Well, only if you like the rain.

Growing up there, I found the rain to be very comforting, but I loved Renee and I wanted to spend time with her, so I moved to Phoenix.

I left everything behind when I left; my dad Charlie, my twin brother Emmett, and my two best friends Jasper and Rosalie, who also happen to be twins. Ironic right? Even though Rosalie and Emmett denied it, Jasper and I knew they were together. That's twin power for you.

Charlie always thought there was that same connection between Jasper and I, but if anything it was more like a brother-sister thing than anything else. I could always count on him and Rose to be there for me, when I got into bad situations; like the one I'm in now for instance.

"I'm going to miss you so much Bella," Renee said as I was getting ready to board the plane. "Call me if you need me. I love you."

"I love you, too mom," I said. "And I promise to call if I need anything." She smiled at me, and then I waved good-bye to her and Phil as I stepped on the plane to Seattle.

I felt horrible for not telling Renee and Charlie the real reason for my moving back to Forks, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Only Jasper, Rosalie, Matt, who's my friend that I'm leaving in Phoenix, and myself know why, and I planned on keeping it that way for a while. It's better that way.

Since there weren't any airports in Forks, I was forced to take a flight from Phoenix to Seattle, which was long, and then drive down to Forks. It's not a big deal for me, considering I had done the exact opposite a year ago.

Once the plane was in the air, I pulled out my iPod, when I was allowed, and drifted off to sleep with one ear bud in, and the other out, so I could hear when I had to get up.

When the plane landed, I headed off, grabbing my carry-on with me. I walked out onto the terminal, and looked around, when I spotted a sign that said 'Bella Swan' held by a big muscular guy with curly brown hair, and brown eyes, just like mine. I knew exactly who that was; Emmett. I guessed that he had been working out over the last year by the size of him, and I just giggled to myself as I walked over.

"Hey Bells!" he said as he pulled me into a tight hug. Emmett was such a teddy bear.

"Em...can't...breath," I said between breaths.

"Oops, sorry," he said and laughed.

"Working out for Rose, are we?" I said teasingly.

"NO! I uh… have to bulk up for football," he said. I laughed at his poor attempt to lie. His face got all red from a blush that we both inherited from Charlie. I, unlike the two of them, learned to control it around other people.

"Sure," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and put his arm around me as we walked to the parking lot to his Jeep. It was more of a monster than anything, but he loved that Jeep; it was definitely _his_ car.

"So is Charlie home?" I asked once we were on the road. Charlie traveled all the time, but he always came home periodically to stay with us before he left again. Thanks to him, we were loaded.

"Actually, yeah, but he's leaving today, so he's only going to be in for a couple minutes after we get there," Emmett replied. "He tried to book the latest flight possible."

"That's okay. At least I'll get to see him before he leaves." That's me, always so optimistic; not. "So are Jasper and _Rose_ there?" I asked, emphasizing Rosalie's name.

"Yup," he said popping the 'p.' "Oh and a couple friends of mine; well maybe."

"What do you mean by 'maybe'?" I asked.

"Nothing, both of them might not be there," he answered. I let it drop as we pulled up to our large house. I loved this house; it was so familiar to me.

As predicted, it was raining. It was only a drizzle so we would get inside without being soaked.

When I stepped inside, I was greeted by Charlie, who was frantically placing suitcases at the front door for his driver to put into the car.

"Hiya kiddo!" he said as he noticed me in the doorway. He walked up to me and gave an awkward one-armed hug. Charlie wasn't big on being emotional, but Emmett and I didn't mind.

"Hey Ch-dad," I said. Emmett and I weren't allowed to call our parents by their first names; well not to their faces anyway. Sometimes it slipped out.

"How was your flight?" he asked as his driver was taking his bags.

"Fine," I replied. "So, where are you off to?"

"Spain," he said. "I'm sorry to have to leave when you just got here, but I'm going to miss my flight."

"Don't worry, it's fine," I assured him. He smiled and said good-bye to everyone before he left.

"Bellaaaa!" Rosalie screeched as she came up to hug me.

"Rose!" I yelled back, and we both laughed.

"Hey B," Jasper said as he walked up and gave me a hug.

"Hey J," I said laughing a little since it rhymed. Jasper and I did this all the time; they were our nicknames for each other. "So, are Rose and Emmett 'together' yet?" I asked putting air quotes around 'together.'

"What do you think?" he asked, nodding his head in their direction. Sure enough, they were making out with each other in front of the door.

"Told ya!" I yelled at them, which made them stop and look over at us and blush. Jasper and I just laughed at them; we both knew this was going to happen.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jasper whispered. I knew what he was referring to.

"I'll live," I shrugged.

"Bella," he warned. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Look," I said holding up my phone. "I got a new phone and number. Matt, Renee, Kayla, and Phil are the only people in Phoenix that know this number. There's no way he'll be able to talk to me."

"Alright," he sighed.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. Emmett answered it, and a short girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes stepped through the doorway. There was only one word to describe the way she looked; pixie.

She walked right over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. I can tell we're going to be great friends," she said.

"Hi Alice, I'm Bella. But you probably already knew that," I said laughing a little. She laughed with me and then walked over to Jasper who put an arm around her.

"Well, J, I'm shocked you never told me," I said feigning hurt.

"Well B, you never asked," he said.

"Good point." Then we all laughed. Jasper and I had the oddest friendship.

"So, where's Eddie-boy?" Emmett asked. I guessed that he and Alice were the friends he was talking about.

I looked over at Alice, and she didn't seem interested in the topic.

"Well forget him," Rosalie said.

"I'm kinda tired," I said. "Do you mind if I head up?"

"Nah, go ahead. You had a long flight, and it's getting kinda late anyway," Emmett said. "I hope you don't mind, everyone's staying over before your first day at school tomorrow." I groaned internally about the thought of having to go back to school.

"No it's fine. Tradition right?" I said laughing. We always had a pre-first day of school sleepover. In this case, it was just for me, since it was already October.

"Come on Alice," Rosalie said. "You and I are staying in Bella's room." With that, we all went upstairs and got ready for bed.

We sat up and talked for a while, mostly about what I had missed and catching up. Rosalie helped me avoid the topic of boyfriends, due to my current situation. I also got to know Alice a lot better, and knew she was right; we would be really good friends.

I texted Matt and told him that I was fine, and that I'll talk to him soon. He worries a lot.

Around midnight, we all decided that sleep was necessary, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

BPOV

I was sleeping peacefully, when all of a sudden I was woken by Alice jumping up and down on my bed.

"Bella! Wake...up! We... have... to... go... to... school!" she yelled between bounces.

"Alright! I'm up!" I groaned while rolling out of bed to take a shower.

After my shower, I was hit in the face by a bunch of my clothes being flung around the room.

"Alice! What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"Finding and outfit four you," she said. "Ugh! We're going shopping later." I just rolled my eyes at her and then she handed me an outfit to wear.

I unfolded it and found a plain blue v-neck t-shirt, a black vest, and a black mini skirt. I rolled my eyes again and got dressed. Once I was dressed, Alice pulled over to my vanity and started to do my hair.

"Rose, I need your help!" she yelled. I hadn't noticed before, but Alice was already dressed. When Rosalie walked in, she was dressed as well. '_Great_,' I thought. '_Bella Barbie, my favorite game_.'

Rosalie insisted on giving me makeovers all the time, before I moved away. Let's just say, they weren't happy times for me.

"Hey Alice, what do you need?" she asked.

"Can you do Bella's make-up while I finish her hair?" Alice asked. "Otherwise we'll be late for school." Rosalie nodded her head and started doing my make-up.

When they finished with my torture, Alice handed me a pair of black heels.

"Alice! I can't wear these! I'll trip and kill myself!" I yelled. Knowing how klutzy I was, I would have fallen down just taking my first step in the shoes.

"Stop overreacting," Rose said rolling her eyes. "We'll be downstairs." Then I was left alone.

I quickly ran into my oversized walk-in closet, grabbed a pair of socks and my blue high top converses, and slipped them on my feet. Then I went downstairs cautiously, just in case I would trip.

After we finished eating, we went into the garage to head off to school.

"Jasper and I have practice after school, so we need to take separate cars," Emmett said. I completely forgot that they had football after school.

"But I don't have a car," I pointed out as we walked into the garage. Emmett pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to me.

"Happy belated birthday," he said smiling. Then he and Jasper got in his Jeep and left for school. I examined what was in my hand, and found that they were car keys.

I walked around the garage with Alice and Rose until I came across something large with a cover on it. I hit the unlock button and the lights from the hidden car went on. Rose and Alice helped me pull off the cover to reveal a brand new, convertible, dark blue Mustang with silver racing stripes.

"SHOTGUN!" Alice and Rosalie yelled at the same time. I just rolled my eyes at them and got in the car.

"Rose has shotgun to school, and Alice has shotgun on the way back. Sound fair?" I said. They nodded their heads and got in the car.

When we got to school, we received a lot of stares, probably from my new car. It was easily one of the nicest in the lot. If Rosalie was driving, we would have gotten the same amount of attention since she has a BMW. I pulled into the space next to Emmett's Jeep which happened to be parked next to one of the nicer cars in the lot; a silver Volvo.

I got my timetable from the office, and compared with everyone; I had classes with everyone at some point during the day. I had English first with Rose and Alice, while Jasper and Emmett had trig.

When we got in the classroom, my teacher signed the slip, and the three of us found three empty desks in the back of the room.

On my way to my seat, I saw some guy making out with his girlfriend who was sitting on his lap.

"That's disgusting," I whispered to myself. They were all over each other.

English, trig, history, and Spanish passed quickly. I was glad when it was finally time for lunch; it was the only period we all had together.

Rose, Alice, and I went to my locker to switch out my books before heading to the cafeteria. We were talking, and about a classroom away from my locker, when a door flew opened and hit me directly in the face. '_Only me_,' I thought.

"I'm so sorry," someone said. It sounded like a boy. "I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it," I said, my head throbbing. "No big deal." Alice and Rose helped me up and continued walking towards my locker.

"Bella?" the kid asked. I looked up and saw none other than Mike Newton. Oh joy, the last person in the world that I wanted to talk to; he had a massive crush on me.

"Hi Mike," I said. "Look, I'm gonna be late for class." He nodded his head.

"What class do you have next?' he asked.

"Umm… biology, I think," I said.

"Me, too," he replied smiling. "I guess I'll see you then." I nodded my head and we went our separate ways.

After Alice, Rose, and I went to my locker, we went straight to the cafeteria for lunch. We found Emmett and Jasper easily, and sat down to join them.

We ate, and talked for a while, mostly about how my day was going so far and exchanged phone numbers, since I got a new phone. I told them about Mike, and Emmett said he would 'deal with him later.' I couldn't help but laugh. Even though Mike never did anything, he was extremely annoying.

"Did Eddie decide we weren't worthy of his presence today?" Emmett asked.

"You know, your brother is starting to annoy me," Rose said.

"Let's just say that sometimes I'm glad he was adopted," Alice replied. I had no idea what they meant.

I was going to ask, but then Jasper interrupted before I could say anything.

"Hey B, what class do you have next?" he asked. I pulled out my timetable to check.

"Biology," I said. Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked at me with concern when I said that. "What?" I asked confused.

"You have that class with my brother," Alice replied.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Yeah, but Jasper and Alice are in your class, too so you can sit with them," Rosalie responded. I just nodded my head.

When the bell rang, Jasper, Alice, and I made our way to biology. I handed the teacher my slip and I went to sit with Alice and Jasper.

Mike saw me and asked if I wanted to sit with him. I told him that I was sitting with Jasper and Alice, and he let it drop.

I sat on the stool next to the wall, while Alice sat in the middle of Jasper and I. Apparently the tables were meant for four people, so I wasn't surprised when I heard the stool next to Jasper slide out. I wasn't really paying attention; I was too busy reading my favorite book, Wuthering Heights.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Jasper asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I was a little busy, if you know what I mean," the boy said with a voice like velvet. I just about gagged at what he said.

"Seriously Edward!?" Alice said. I guess this was her brother. "Rose almost threw up at your display in English this morning, and you scarred my new best friend for life." Apparently that was him making out with his girlfriend of sorts.

I giggled softly at what Alice said and mouthed 'thanks' to which she mouthed 'anytime' in return.

'I'll take that as a compliment," he said. "I could help relieve some of that jealousy for her." I snorted when he said that. '_As if!_' I thought. The last thing I wanted in my life was another guy like _him_.

When I looked up, they were staring at me. Well, I couldn't see Alice's brother, but I guessed that he must have been as well.

"What?'' I asked confused. They didn't say anything, so I went back to reading my book.

When class started, Alice and I talked, with Jasper occasionally joining in. Alice's brother hadn't said a word the whole time. I didn't care though, I liked him better quiet.

Once class was over, I started to gather up my books to walk with Alice and Jasper to my final class for the day; gym.

I hated gym. It should be illegal for someone like me to participate.

As I was getting up, I had to trip. Before I made impact on the floor, I felt and arm around my waist and steady me. I was embarrassed, but I learned to control my blush.

"Thanks," I said. I figured it was Jasper. But when I looked up I saw Alice who looked like she had gone into shock, standing next to a furious looking Jasper. '_Anyone but him_,' I thought.

Sure enough, when I turned around _he_ was there, well at least I thought it was him; I never saw him. I had to admit, he was beautiful, with his messy bronze hair, and emerald green eyes. He looked like a god.

"Be careful there, I wouldn't want you to mess up that beautiful face," he said. Then it hit me again; he was a player, like _him_. Before I could further embarrass myself, I thought of a line from one of my favorite movies to say; it was appropriate.

"Ew! What-What are you, hitting on me!?" I said.

"Well I was just..." he started.

"Well I was just..." I replied mocking him. "Let me put a stop to that little brain fart right now. Girls with asses like mine, **do not** talk to boys with faces like yours," I continued quoting 'She's the Man.' I love that movie.

I walked over to Alice who was laughing hysterically, and Jasper who was trying really hard to hold in his laugh with no success.

When I looked back at Alice's brother, whose name escapes me at the moment, he looked like he was in shock, which quickly changed to anger.

"You are officially my idol!" Alice said as we were walking towards the gym.

"He set himself up for that one," I replied.

"You have gym with Emmett and Edward now, and I'm sure Emmett will wanna hear about that," Jasper said. Well I guess his name was Edward. 'Be careful,' he mouthed.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later," I said. I waved good-bye to Alice and Jasper, and walked into the gym. Luckily today we had a substitute, so we didn't have to change. I sat down in the bleachers, and waited for Emmett to show up.

"Hey Eddie! What's got your tighty whities in a bunch!?" Emmett yelled at Edward while laughing.

"Shut it Emmett! I'm not in the mood!" he yelled back. I couldn't help but laugh since I knew why.

When Edward saw me, he gave me this smug smile, and I just looked shocked. I almost cried right there, but I had to keep it in.

I quickly composed myself as Emmett came over and sat next to me.

"Hey Bells, do you know what's eating at Edward?" he asked.

"Do you remember that part in 'She's the Man' where that guy hit on Monique in the restaurant?" I asked, and he nodded. "Basically that."

He just burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh with him, even though we were being stared at like we were psychos.

"Who...said that... to... him?" he asked between fits of laughter.

"About that..." I started. This was a little awkward even for me. "Um... yeah... I did."

He stopped laughing immediately after I said that and stared at me for a second.

"Wait, are you serious?" he asked. I nodded my head, and then he full on burst out laughing again. "I've been waiting for the day some girl would reject the all-mighty Edward Cullen," he continued once he stopped laughing.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"The dude may be one of my best friend's, but he can be a total ass sometimes," he said. "I swear, one of these days he's gonna find someone he actually likes, but they won't be interested."

Emmett and I didn't talk for the rest of gym class, probably from what he had said. I was hoping that Edward would just leave me alone. I couldn't deal with someone like him, not now.

When the bell rang, I caught up with Alice and Rosalie and we went back to my house, to hang out like old times.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

My sister Alice said something about a new girl coming, and that she's going to be her new best friend. All she had to say was "new girl" and I was sold.

My best friends Emmett and Jasper were talking about a girl, too. She was the talk of Forks.

Alice stayed over at Emmett's with Jasper and Rosalie. I was invited, too, but I didn't feel like going. A house full of couples was **not** where I wanted to be.

I got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed to school in my Volvo.

I parked in my usual spot next to Emmett's Jeep, and noticed a brand new Mustang on the other side of it. I have to say it was a very nice looking car.

After staring for all of two seconds, I went straight to English.

As football captain, and leading touchdown scorer on the team, girls just lined up to date me. I've never dated a girl; they're just too clingy.

All any of the girls here are good for is making out. They all know I won't date them, but somehow they still line up to make out with me again. I guess it's because they all hope that they'll be the one to get me to settle down. That just makes me laugh. I'm sure what Emmett and Jasper have is nice when you find it, but who said I was looking right now?

As I was thinking about all of this, Lauren Mallory came over and sat on my lap.

"Hey Eddie," she said.

"Lauren, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" I asked. It was such a disgusting name, like Mike. Mike Newton; that stupid wannabee. I said hi to him once, and now he thinks he's my best friend.

"Oh, I know you don't like it," she said trying to be seductive. What did I say? The only thing they're good for is making out; and half of them aren't good at it at all.

We started making out a little bit, until something hit the back of my head. Lauren got off of me and went to her seat. Then I turned around and looked down; a piece of paper was crumpled into a ball right behind my seat.

I looked back and saw Rosalie and my sister talking. Rosalie looked up at me and gagged; I just chuckled. Then she pointed to Alice and I rolled my eyes and turned around.

After English, every period was pretty much the same like it was everyday; I would make out with a girl until class started, or I was interrupted by someone.

I didn't even get to eat lunch today because Jessica Stanley insisted that I stay with her longer. I didn't really want to; I was kinda hungry. Besides, she wasn't one of the best.

After "lunch" I went to biology.

When I stepped into the room, I saw who I could only assume to have been the new girl, sitting at my usual table talking to Alice and Jasper. She was gorgeous.

Although I couldn't see her face very well, something about her made me think she was different from the rest of the girls in Forks. She would be putty in my hands.

I made my way over to them and sat down. No doubt would Jasper and Alice be mad at me for skipping lunch.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Jasper asked annoyed. Big shocker there.

"Sorry, I was a little busy if you know what I mean," I said.

"Seriously Edward!?" Alice shrieked, but only loud enough for just our table to hear. "Rose almost threw up at your display in English this morning, and you scarred my new best friend for life." Then I heard the sound of the new girl's soft giggle. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. '_I wonder what her voice sounds like…_' I thought. Wait! Hold on a second, she's just some girl.

I was right; I didn't even know this girl.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said. "I could help relieve some of that jealousy for her." Then she snorted.

We all looked over at her, and when she looked up from her book, she wore a mask of pure confusion on her face.

"What?" she asked. Her voice was even more beautiful than… ' _Shut up!_ I yelled in my head.

I stared at her for a moment, and got lost her in chocolate brown eyes. There was just something about her '_Dude! You don't even know her!_ I shouted in my head. I was used to these silent conversations with myself, but this was a lot, even for me.

When she went back to reading her book, I turned back around and faced the front of the room, waiting for class to start.

Once the bell rang for the end of class, Jasper and Alice got up and started to head towards the door. The new girl started gathering up her books, but tripped when she tried to get up.

I acted on impulse, and wrapped my arm around her waist to steady her.

"Thanks," she said. I let go of her, but I didn't want to. I felt some sort of magnetic pull towards her. I shook off that thought as she turned around. She looked completely shocked to see me there.

"Be careful there, I wouldn't want you to mess up that beautiful face," I said. She still had that shocked expression on her face, but quickly composed herself.

"Ew! What-What are you, hitting on me!?" she yelled.

"Well I was just…" I started.

"Well I was just…" she interrupted, mocking me. "Let me put a stop to that little brain fart right now. Girls with asses like mine **do not** talk to boys with faces like yours." Then she walked over to Alice and Jasper who were laughing hysterically.  
I was in total shock. No one has ever spoken to me like that before.

When she turned around, I was angry. I didn't understand how one insignificant girl could make me feel this way.

The three of them left for their next class still laughing, while I gathered my stuff and stalked off to gym.

I was still angry when I got to the gym, and the fact that we didn't have actual class to distract me didn't help much.

Then Emmett came over to me. I really was not in the mood to talk to anyone; especially him. Even though he's one of my best friend's, he doesn't know when to shut up sometimes.

"Hey Eddie!" he yelled. "What's got your tighty whities in a bunch!?" Then he started laughing.

"Shut it Emmett! I'm not in the mood!" I growled at him. Then I heard that laugh, and looked over to see the new girl laughing on the bleachers.

I gave her a smug smile to let her know that this wasn't over. She looked shocked, and I walked off while quietly laughing at her expression.

I sat down in the bleachers opposite her, and saw Emmett walk over and sit next to her. How does he know her?

I watched the two of them, and then all of a sudden, Emmett burst out laughing. My only guess is that it had something to do with me.

When she stopped laughing, she said something to him, and he immediately stopped. Then he turned to look at her, said something, and she nodded her head. Once again, Emmett's booming laughter filled the gym.

Emmett said something else after he stopped laughing, and then they stopped talking altogether. I couldn't understand how she could want to talk to him and not me.

I didn't know what that feeling was, so I took is as anger from when she humiliated me during class.

Once the bell rang, I met up with Emmett and Jasper for football practice.

I put a lot of effort into practice today, to try and help get my mind off of everything. It really didn't help much, considering anytime Jasper or Emmett looked at me they would start laughing.

It wasn't that funny. I just decided to ignore them, but they never stopped.

"Emmett, would you shut up!?" I yelled at him, when he and Jasper wouldn't stop laughing after practice was over.

"Sorry Eddie. I just didn't think she had it in her," he said.

"Call me 'Eddie' one more time, and I'll tell Jasper over here Rose's little nickname for you." He hated that name more than I hated being called Eddie.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Little Eddie is gonna tell Jasper," he said mockingly. That was it.

"Hey Jasper! Emmett would like you to call him E…" then he tackled me. "EMMETT! GET OFF!"

"You say one more word and you'll need a ton of plastic surgery just to get your face to look close to how it looks now," he threatened. Then he got off of me and we continued walking to our cars.

"Well, I can't have that," I said. "What would the ladies think?" I smirked at the two of them.

"No, we can't have that," Jasper said sarcastically. I just punched him on the arm.

"As long as you don't bug my sister, I don't care," Emmett said. Wait, he has a sister?

"Dude, I don't even know you sister," I pointed out.

"Yeah you do," Jasper said laughing a little. By this time, we were at our cars. I just looked at him confused.

"Were you paying any attention to what I had said all week?" Emmett asked. When I didn't answer, he sighed and continued. "My sister Bella." I shook my head. "My twin." I just stared at him confused. "The new girl." Light bulb. That's why Jasper was laughing again. I started to get angry at the thought of her. Well at least I knew how Emmett knows her.

"About time," Jasper muttered.

"Whatever," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then I got in my car and went home.

I ate dinner in silence, which isn't unusual for me, and went upstairs to do my homework.

Once that was done, I took a shower, got ready for bed, and fell asleep dreaming about a certain girl I just met.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

After we got back to my house, Alice and Rosalie decided that they were taking me shopping soon.

"Alice, I have clothes," I whined. Yeah, very mature for me right? I just can't stand clothes shopping; never have, never will.

"Jeans, and sweatpants are _not_ clothes," she said.

"Yes they are. They're comfortable, and that's what I like wearing."

"That's it. I've been holding out for years, but Alice and I are taking you shopping after school tomorrow. You are in desperate need of real clothes," Rosalie said.

"Fine," I groaned. "But can I at least get some new jeans?" They walked away for a moment, and whispered to each other, then walked back over to me.

"Okay, but we get to approve first," Alice said. I nodded my head seeing as I wasn't going to win this argument.

Alice headed home for dinner, but Rose was staying over again with Jasper, so we waited for the two of them to get back from practice before getting something to eat.

We headed over to the couch, and flipped on the TV.

"So, how was your first day?" she asked concerned. I forgot that she hadn't seen me since lunch, so she had no idea what went on with Edward.

"Hilarious," I said laughing, as I remembered the incident in biology.

"Tell me!" she squealed.

As soon as I was about to tell her, Emmett and Jasper burst through the door laughing.

"Edward…was so… pissed!" Emmett yelled between laughs.

"You…should have… seen his… face," Jasper yelled between laughs as well.

"What happened?" Rose asked curious. "Is this what you were talking about?" I nodded my head. "Tell me!"

"Okay, jeeze," I said laughing a little at her. "Well after biology I tripped," Rosalie rolled her eyes. "And Edward caught me. Then he…"

"Then he hit on her and she went all Monique from 'She's the Man' on his ass!" Jasper interrupted. Then we all burst out laughing except for Rosalie.

"He hit on you!?" she shrieked. "That slime ball! Wait, which part?"

"Pizza… parlor," Emmett choked out still laughing.

"OH… MY… GAWD! THAT'S MY FAVORITE PART!" she yelled, and then she started laughing hysterically. I couldn't help it, so I started laughing as well.

When we finished laughing, Emmett ordered pizza.

The boys decided to play video games after pizza, so Rosalie and I went upstairs to my room.

I put some music on, like I always do, and she and I sat down on my huge bed to talk.

"So, how do you plan on embarrassing Edward tomorrow?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Well, sadly he is going to hit on you until you agree to go out with him." I was shocked that she had actually just said that.

"Can't he take a hint!?" I hissed. "I am not in the least bit interested in that _pig_."

"Good. Now I think I can help you," she said smiling deviously.

"I think I like where this is going," I stated.

"So we're going to make his life hell," she replied. I nodded. This sounded like a lot of fun. "Okay, so we're totally going to ruin his reputation of being able to get any girl he wants. So, you have to be totally disgusted any time he hits on you."

"No problem with that," I said confidently. "Continue."

"Don't talk to him at all, and any time he tries to talk to you, ignore him. If you can't, pretend to be uninterested in what he has to say."

"I don't think I'll have to pretend," I said. "I'm loving this so far."

"Lastly, you totally have to embarrass him anytime he hits on you; especially like you did today," she said, and we both laughed at the memory.

"I think I can handle it," I said when we finished laughing.

"This is going to be so much fun!" she squealed. "And we have to tell Alice because I'm sure she will want to help."

"Fine," I huffed. I wasn't too sure about Alice, but it should all work out. "Edward Cullen is going to pay." Rosalie and I smile deviously, and continued talking about plans to torture Edward.

"Are you sure you can do this though?" she asked. I could tell she was still worried about how I would be able to handle another of these situations.

"Honestly Rose, I'm not sure," I replied. Then she gave me a quick hug.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," I said. "If I don't, he'll keep bothering me. And I can't deal with that again."

"Well, don't worry. You have all of us now, and he won't turn out the same way," she said confidently. "Plus, Emmett would probably kick his ass with Jasper's help if it got even close to too much for you." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"How about you and Alice?" I asked. "I'm sure you'd want to beat him up too."

"You're right. I sure love me an ass kicking." Then we both laughed.

We both fell asleep a little after midnight, and I couldn't help but dream about how miserable Edward's life was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

BPOV

Rosalie and I talked more about our plans for torturing Edward before school. Emmett and Jasper kept asking us what we were talking about, but Rose insisted that they would find out soon enough.

When we got to school, we pulled Alice aside before class, and told her our plan.

"Can I help!? PLEASE!?" she screamed.

"Calm down," I said laughing. "Of course you can help, I need you." She just smiled and told me that we were definitely going shopping after school. I didn't argue, although I was a little worried as to what she would be buying for me.

When we got to English, I noticed Edward wasn't there. '_Good_,' I thought. '_Maybe he'll leave me alone_.' Obviously I spoke too soon.

Once we got to our seats, Edward was there, sitting in the desk on the other side of me.

"Alice, switch with me," I begged.

"No. You can last a whole period ignoring him," she replied. Then I looked at Rosalie and she shook her head no. Well this was just wonderful. Some friends I have.

As I sat down, I noticed him giving me a smug smile, so I turned and faced Alice and Rose to talk, completely ignoring his presence.

All of a sudden Alice froze, and Rosalie looked shocked. Then I felt someone's cool breath on the back of my neck, making me stiffen.

"You know, it's rude to ignore people," Edward whispered into my ear. I shivered from how close he was.

I could tell he was smiling by the way he spoke, and that just made me angry.

I winked at Alice and Rosalie, to let them know I was fine, and turned back around to face Edward with a fake smile plastered on my face.

He looked surprised at first, but quickly composed himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," I said apologetically. Surprisingly, he bought it. And everyone says that I'm a terrible actress.

"That's okay; I'm not in my normal seat," he said. "I asked to switch." Then he smiled a crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat. '_No! You can't fall for this guy. Stick to the plan_,' I thought.

"Well, that's good," I said. Then I turned back around to Alice and Rose, and mouthed "this is just too easy." They each gave me a small smile and continued talking, while I turned back around to face the front.

During class, someone flicked a note onto my desk.

_Meet me after class_  
_~Edward_

Wow, he seriously thought I was interested?

I sent a quick text to Alice and Rose to see what they thought.

**Edward wants me to 'meet' him after class  
~B**

**He really thought you were interested? Tell him yes.  
~Rose**

**This is going to be fun!  
~Alice**

_Where?_

Is what I quickly scribbled on the note.

Not even five seconds later, the note was back on my desk.

_Lockers_

Once class was over, Alice and Rose gave me a quick smile and walked out. I got up slowly, gathered my things, and walked out of the classroom to see Edward leaning up against the lockers. As soon as he saw me, a smug smile formed on his face.

I walked right up to him, and left about a two foot gap, between us.

"So, did you need anything?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious.

I could see Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett, standing close enough behind Edward that they could hear what we were saying, without Edward seeing them.

"Why must you assume I need something?" he asked. "Can't a guy just talk to a girl?"

After he said this, I took a step closer to him, closing the gap a little between us.

"In that case, what did you want to talk about?" I saw Alice and Rosalie smile deviously, so I knew I was doing this right.

"Hmm…" he started, as he put all of his weight on his feet. "How about you and me?" Wow. Does he really think that he's going to win me over like that?

Right now, I was very grateful that my next class was right down the hall.

I took another step closer to him, making it so we were only centimeters apart, and brought my face up to his. This is going to be good.

I thought I saw his eyes close, so I looked up at them for a second, and realized they are.

"You will NEVER have me," I said, only loud enough for him to hear. Then I started to walk away.

All of a sudden, I felt someone grab my wrist. At this, I felt an electric current run through my body, and when I looked down, Edward's hand was there.

I tried to pull my arm from his grasp, but he pulled me back to him. Before I could do anything, his lips were on mine.

For a moment, I forgot everything; where I was, and who was kissing me. It was as if nothing else mattered.

Then I remembered, and pulled away from him. I slapped him hard across the face and walked towards everyone.

Emmett was beyond pissed at this point. Jasper was pissed, too, but all of his focus was on trying to keep Emmett from beating Edward to a pulp.

"Emmett, calm down," I said.

"Please Emmett," Rosalie begged. "Not now." Emmett calmed down a lot, but he was still very angry. I gave him a hug, and told him I would see him at lunch. Then Alice, Rosalie, and I walked off to our next class.

Once we were seated in class, I was ready to break down. Rose and Alice looked at me with concern.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked. I just looked down at my hands which were folded on my desk while tears were beginning to form in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you do that. It's all my fault," Rose said. I looked up at her then.

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault," I said. "I just need some time to think for a while." The two of them nodded their heads, and didn't speak to me after that.

**EPOV**

I don't know what came over me.

When her face was mere centimeters from mine, I knew I wanted her. So when she started to walk away, I grabbed her wrist.

As soon, as I touched her, I felt an electric current run through my body. Before I knew what was happening, I was kissing her.

A bomb could have exploded around us, and I wouldn't have noticed. But, as soon as it started, it was over.

She pulled away, and slapped me hard across the face. Then she walked away.

I turned around and saw everyone standing there.

"Fuck," I said to myself. Emmett looked like he was going to shit a brick, and Jasper was pissed off. I had to look away from them. "I fucked up big time."

I looked back at Emmett and Jasper, and noticed that the girls were gone. Emmett calmed down, but was still very pissed. Now they were walking towards me, and that's when I remembered that we have every class together, except for one, before lunch.

Jasper and Emmett didn't say a word to me during any of those classes. I was glad when I got a break from them before lunch.

When lunch finally came around, I went to my locker first, and then headed to the cafeteria to let them cool off more.

Once I got there, I noticed that Emmett and Jasper were sitting alone, so I walked over to them.

"Can I sit here?" I asked. Normally I don't ask, but I didn't want to push my luck with them right now.

"Whatever," Jasper said.

"Why are you asking my permission!?" Emmett yelled. "It's not like you go and do whatever the hell you want!" Okay, I deserved that. I sat down across from them, and looked down.

"Look man," I said. "I'm really sorry. I just… I don't know what happened." Honestly I had no idea. There was just something about her that made me do that.

"Edward, don't you have some slut to hook up with?" Jasper asked. Okay, I deserved that, too.

"No," I replied.

"Well that's a first," Emmett said. "Did you get turned down again!? Or are you just trying to get with my sister!?"

"Emmett! Will you shut the fuck up!? I'm trying to talk to you!" I yelled. He was so damn frustrating sometimes.

"I don't think you're in any position to be pissed off here," Jasper said angrily. He was right, but Emmett just went too far.

"Will you please just listen to me for a minute?" I asked as calmly as I could manage at this point.

"Why should I!?" Emmett yelled. "You did the one thing I told you NOT to do! Alice is furious! Rose is ready to rip your head off! And Bella won't even talk to me! As a matter of fact, she's not talking to ANYONE! So who the HELL are you to say that I should listen to YOU!"

Emmett was way beyond pissed again. He was practically murdering his lunch, and his face was red with rage. Jasper just sat there trying to keep him calm, but just as mad as Emmett.

"Look, I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say!" I yelled. I'm surprised no one else heard this, but then again, it's really loud in here.

"How about nothing!? Could you try that for a change!?" Emmett yelled again. "Just shut the fuck up!" Then he went back to spearing his food, and shoveling it into his mouth.

"I can't help it!" I yelled. "I'm just trying to talk to you! It's not my fault I like your sister!" Holy shit. Did I just say that? Please tell me I didn't say that.

My worst nightmare was confirmed when Emmett dropped his fork and was now choking on the food in his mouth. Jasper just sat there with his mouth and eyes wide open.

"Oh shit," Jasper said after he composed himself. His eyes were still the size of dinner plates, but it was understandable. Do I like Bella? Obviously. Even the way I thought her name, sent that electric charge through me.

"Holy mother of fuck," Emmett finally said, after he stopped choking. I just put my head down on the table, waiting for them to start yelling their heads off at me again. "Well that was unexpected, but still predictable."

"What?" I asked as I lifted my head off of the table. I was completely confused.

"What Emmett means is," Jasper paused. "Is that we were waiting for you to stop acting like such a dick and settle down. Well, with someone; we just weren't expecting it to be Bella. Or wanting it to be," I heard him add under his breath.

"And you're cool with this?" I asked. What the hell! Why aren't they yelling at me?

"Fuck no!" Emmett yelled. Well, at least I'm getting a normal response out of him. "But I swear to god, Edward, if you hurt her, consider it your funeral." I nodded my head.

Just then, the bell rang, and Jasper and I walked off to biology.

To my relief, our table was empty when we got there. Then again, we were early, so it was expected.

I sat in my usual seat on the end, and put my head down. I was in no mood to talk.

I started banging my head on the table, hoping to knock myself out. Obviously, the only thing it did was give me a massive headache.

Then I heard two stools being pulled out, and realized that Alice and Bella were here. I didn't want to look at them, so I just kept banging my head on the table.

"Edward, cut it out man," Jasper said. "The teacher's coming in." I stopped banging my head on the table, and sat up, but didn't look at anyone.

"Edward, your forehead is so red, it looks like someone painted on it," Alice said laughing.

"Yeah, is that a dent in your head?" Bella said. She started laughing, too. I just put my head down again.

"She speaks!" Alice squealed. Then I heard more laughter and the sound of something hitting the floor.

I looked up, and saw Bella lying on the ground unconscious.

"Mr. Banner," I said. "I think Bella needs to go to the nurse."

"Alright," he said. "Will you need any help taking her?" I shook my head no, picked her up, and carried her out of the room towards the nurse's office.

I looked down a couple of times to make sure she was okay. Then her eyes fluttered open.

As soon as she saw me, her eyes went as big as Jasper's had at lunch.

"What are you doing!?" she yelled.

"Taking you to the nurse," I replied smiling. "You fell off of your stool."

"Why are you taking me!? Why isn't Jasper or someone else!?"

"Mr. Banner told me to do it," I said. Technically I was only half lying.

"Put me down!" she yelled. She's so cute when she's angry.

"No," I said. "You might fall again. And besides, we're already here."

"Good luck opening the door," she muttered. She had a point.

So, I put her down, but kept my arm around her waist, just to keep my hand on her, and went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

After Edward finally put me down, he kept his arm around my waist. He just wouldn't give up.

I was glad when he finally let go of me so I could sit on the bed in the nurse's office. But, at the same time, I didn't want him to for some reason. I couldn't like him though, could I?

The way I seem to fit perfectly with him, and how every time he touches me, I feel as if an electric current runs through me. And when he kissed me, it was as if nothing else mattered; like we were the only people there.

No, I'm sticking to my plan. I **refuse** to fall for this guy.

"Here you go," the nurse said as she handed me an ice pack. I smiled my thanks to her and then she left the room. Edward wouldn't leave.

"Here," I said throwing the ice pack to him. "You need it more than I do." His head wasn't as red as it was before, but I don't think he'd want to walk around with a giant bruise on his forehead. On second thought, I don't care.

After a couple minutes of silence, he started to talk. I wish he would just keep his mouth shut.

"Do you think you'll be okay for gym?" he asked while playing with the ice pack I threw at him. Since when does he care?

"No," I answered. "But when am I ever? Why are you here anyway?" I was really annoyed with him.

When he didn't answer me, I got up off of the bed I was sitting on, and tripped.

Who else, but the most annoying jerk in the world, was there to 'save' me from falling. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"You really should learn to be more careful," he said as he steadied me.

"I'd rather you just let me fall," I said. I'm not some girl he can just win over.

He looked hurt when I said this, although I didn't understand why. Still, it worked out better for me. Maybe he would get the hint now. And why does he keep touching me?

"Maybe I should take you home," he said. Whoa! Hold the phone! Since when does he think **he** can take **me** anywhere?

"I don't think so," I said shrugging him off.

"Why not? You're obviously incapable of going to class." He did NOT just say that.

"Who are YOU to decide that!?" I whisper-yelled, not wanting to be heard. "And besides, my car is here, and Alice and Rose are perfectly capable of driving me home if I need them to, as well as Jasper and Emmett!" He was really pissing me off.

By the time I finished my rant, he looked really hurt, but it doesn't matter; I'm not interested in being one of his sluts.

Once the bell rang, I couldn't have been happier. I walked off to gym with Edward sulking behind me. Whether he was acting or not, wasn't going to help him. I'm not at all interested in _his_ type.

When I got to the gym, I was thankful that we once again had a substitute; I really needed to talk to Emmett. I hadn't talked to him at all since the 'incident' this morning.

I found Emmett sitting on the bleachers, so I went and sat down next to him.

"Hey Em," I said.

"Hey Bells," he replied. "You okay?" I knew he was referring to this morning,

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "I just needed some space, that's all." He nodded his head and looked away. Even with my twin telepathy, I couldn't tell why he was so out of it.

We didn't talk for a while, and I couldn't take it anymore; I had to break the silence.

"Emmett, stop acting like this is your fault. Nothing bad happened," I said. "You can't help it if one of your best friends is a jerk. Besides, he already got enough yelling from me." It felt good to yell at him, I won't lie.

"I'm not blaming myself for what he did," he said. Then he turned to look at me. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now and the fact that Edward l… never mind."

"What?" I asked. I knew he was hiding something from me.

"Nothing Bells, just forget it," he said. "Anyway, Jasper and I have practice again after school, so we'll see you around five."

"Yeah, sure," I said. Right after I said this, the bell rang, so I gave him a hug and went to find Alice and Rosalie. They were still mad about what happened this morning, but they dealt with it better than Emmett and I.

"C'mon Bella, hurry up!" Alice yelled standing in front of my car as I walked over to them. "We only have a couple hours before the boys finish practice!"

"What?" Was I missing something here?

"Hello, shopping?" she replied. "Don't tell me you forgot already. We just talked about it this morning." Now she was jumping up and down, and Rosalie just rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm.

"Of course not, let's go," I said. So we got into my car, and headed towards the mall.

After twenty bags, and three hours in the mall, Alice, Rosalie and I headed home.

When we arrived at my house, I noticed that Emmett's Jeep wasn't there, so we went inside hoping to find them in the living room.

Once we were there, we didn't find the boys, but instead we found a note on the table.

_Hey Bells!  
Jasper, Eddie-boy, and I went  
out for pizza. Be back later  
~Emmett_

"Emmett. Jasp…" I said.

"Yeah, we know. Jazz texted me while you were trying stuff on," Alice said. "Oh, and we're staying over!"

"When you say 'we' you mean you, Rose, and Jasper, right?" I asked hoping for once I wouldn't have to see _him_ all weekend. Knowing my friends, it would be a weekend long sleepover like always.

"I wish," Rosalie said. "The wannabee Hugh Heffner decided to accept."

"Well that's just peachy," I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, we're going to make this so much more fun for us, and a lot worse for _him_," Rose said, spitting the last word. I put and evil grin on my face as did Alice and Rose.

"Let's go! I know EXACTLY what we're gonna do," Alice said, and started dragging me up the stairs. "We're giving you a makeover."

To their surprise, and my own, I actually agreed.

So after about an hour of getting dressed, and learning how to properly walk in my shoes, the boys returned and I was ready.

Alice and Rose picked out a purple lace halter top that showed a lot of cleavage, (Rose's decision) with a black pleated mini skirt. I had on a pair of Vince Camuto pumps, black and white pearl bracelets, and silver hoops with black surrounding them to match. I also decided to wear the white gold diamond circle necklace that Charlie had given me as a going away present. In Rosalie's terms, I looked hot.

Alice straightened my hair, and put very little make-up on me which made it easier for me to take off later.

"Okay, I'm going downstairs first, then Rose, and you come down last," Alice instructed. I nodded my head, and she went downstairs.

"Relax Bell," Rosalie said. "You have nothing to worry about. Edward's going to be drooling when he sees you. Just stick to the plan and everything will be fine." I smiled at her and then she went down as well.

As soon as I was about to go down, I heard everyone talking.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"She went to grab something out of her room," Alice lied smoothly. I was going to have to ask her and Rose to teach me how to lie better; I wasn't very good at it.

I started heading down, and once I reached the bottom, I saw everyone staring at me.

Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement, Rosalie was smiling very smugly, and all of the boys had their mouths hanging wide open.

I looked over at Edward, and I have to admit, the look on his face was priceless.

His eyes were the size of dinner plates, with his mouth hanging even more open than Emmett and Jasper's. I swear, I even saw him drooling.

I couldn't help it, so I burst out laughing. That snapped them out of it; well, everyone except for Edward. He was still drooling.

I couldn't resist the perfect opportunity, so I walked right over to him and shut his mouth.

"Drooling isn't a very attractive quality," I said. Then everyone started cracking up.

At first he looked startled, but composed himself quickly and went into the living room.

"We were just about to watch a movie. Did you want to join us?" Emmett asked after he stopped laughing.

"No Emmett. We want to sit up in my room and watch the paint chip off the walls," I replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes, and we walked into the living room.

"You look nice, by the way," Emmett said.

"Thanks," I replied.

Emmett and Rose took up the big couch, while Alice and Jasper took one of the love seats. This left me with two options; either the other love seat with drool-boy, or sit in the chair on the other side of the room from him.

I looked over at Rosalie and she gestured with her eyes for me to sit in the chair. I was thankful for that, because I honestly didn't want to listen to Edward hitting on me during the movie.

Every once in a while during the movie, I would look over at Edward to find him staring at me, although he never looked away. It was kind of creepy, but at the same time, it worked to my benefit.

When the movie was over, I got up and turned the lights on, and sat back down, passing Edward both times.

I looked back at Edward for a moment and saw him staring at me still. Once Alice and Rosalie saw, they started laughing.

Then Alice nudged Jasper who saw him staring as well.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he said, as he threw a pillow at Edward. It was even funnier because he wasn't expecting it, so it hit him directly in the face. We all laughed and then he got up and went into the kitchen, mumbling incoherent words the whole time.

"Who wants to play a game?" Emmett asked.

"NO!" Rosalie, Jasper, and I yelled in unison. Every time he wanted to play a game, it was always truth or dare.

"What are we…?" Alice asked.

"Alice don't…" I started interrupting her.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Emmett yelled interrupting us both.

"Seriously Emmett?" Jasper asked. "I thought you would've learned after last time."

"Yeah, you almost got arrested," I pointed out.

"Emmett got arrested?" Edward asked as he entered the room.

"_Almost_ got arrested, thank you very much," Emmett replied. Jasper and I snorted at the memory. "Hey, it's not my fault that old lady had no sense of humor." We all rolled our eyes at him.

"I think we should play," Alice said out of nowhere.

"Fine," I groaned. "But it's your funeral."

"So, who's going f…?" Edward asked.

"Emmett," Jasper, Rosalie, and I replied in unison.

"Excellent!" Emmett yelled. "Alright Alice, since you wanted to play so badly, truth or dare?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

"Alice, are you _sure_ you want to play?" I asked warningly.

"Relax Bella," she said. "It can't be _that_ bad."

"You have no idea," Jasper muttered under his breath.

"Pick one already," Emmett whined impatiently.

"Dare," she replied. She's going to wish she didn't want to play.

"I dare you to go to school on Monday dressed as Tinkerbelle and if anyone asks why, you have to say that she's your role model," Emmett replied. Alice's jaw dropped.

We all burst out laughing at that. It fit so well, and I could definitely picture her walking around like that everyday.

"Bella, your brother is the definition of evil," Alice replied pouting.

"I specifically remember warning you about playing with Emmett," I pointed out. "You just wouldn't listen." I smiled at my victory, and Rosalie smiled, too.

"Fine, I'll do it," she huffed. "So is it my turn?" I nodded. "Okay Edward, since you think that my dare is so funny, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered confidently.

Alice got this evil grin on her face that made me realize that I should never make her angry. I even saw Edward jump a little which made me laugh internally.

"Us girls are going to dress you up and you're taking Jessica Stanley on a date," she said. "That means a **real** date; not a make-out session." I gagged when she said that, but no one noticed. "Then when she tries to kiss you, Bella's going to jump out and tell her it was just a dare." WTF! Since when did I become part of this dare!?

"Alice! What the hell!" I yelled. "Why am I being dragged into this!"

"Because she wouldn't believe me or Rose, and it would be really stupid and unconvincing if one of the boys did it. You were my only option," she replied innocently.

I looked over at Rosalie who seemed completely at ease with what was happening, and that completely pissed me off.

"Can I talk to you two for a minute?" I asked angrily. "NOW!" I got up and dragged them out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"I know you two planned this, so spill," I whispered angrily.

"Okay, fine," Rosalie sighed. "I convinced Emmett to play truth or dare with us during the movie and that he should dare Alice first."

"So, Rose texted me during the movie telling me that we were playing, and warned me that Emmett was going to pick me first and that I _had_ to pick dare. Then I was supposed to dare Edward next because we all know he wouldn't pick truth," Alice finished. "I'm still mad at Emmett by the way. His dare was just plain mean." Alice crossed her arms and pouted.

"Okay, so this has to do with me how?" I asked.

"It's all part of our plan silly," Alice answered. "We're just using this to torture Edward." I couldn't resist when she said that.

"Alright fine," I sighed. "You got me, let's do this."

So we walked back into the living and Edward called Jessica. Luckily, since it was a Friday, and she was so desperate, she agreed to go out with him at ten o'clock. It was eight thirty now, so we had a half hour before we had to leave.

We went into one of the guest rooms, and Rosalie handed me a nail file. She told me to sit on the bed and pretend to file my nails while the two of them took care of Edward. Obviously, I had no problem with it.

After a half hour, Edward was ready for his 'date', so we all went downstairs to go over what was going to happen.

"Okay Edward, you're meeting Jessica at that teen club in Port Angeles in an hour, which gives us just enough time to get there," Alice said. "You have to pretend to be interested in everything she says." I looked over at Edward out of the corner of my eye, and saw him staring at me again. I rolled my eyes.

"Yo! Eddie!" Jasper yelled snapping his fingers in Edward's face. "Pay attention." He snapped out of it, and finally looked at Alice and nodded his head.

"Alright, so Bella," she said turning to me. I looked up from pretending to file my nails, and looked uninterested, just like she and Rose told me. "When Jessica goes to kiss Edward, you have to walk up to them and tell her it was just a dare." I nodded my head and went back to pretending to file my nails. Edward was staring at me; again.

I looked over at Rosalie and she was silently laughing, as was Alice, while Jasper looked angry.

"Okay Eddie-boy," Emmett said. "You're gonna be late for your 'date.'"

"Stop. Calling. Me. That," Edward replied through clenched teeth.

We all went into the garage, and Edward went to what I assume to be his car. Obviously it was the Volvo.

I got in my Mustang with Emmett riding shotgun, since he was the biggest, and Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie squishing in the back. Then we went to Port Angeles.

When we arrived at the club, I parked the car and waited for Edward to go in with Jessica before we followed.

I found a table that was close enough to Edward's that we could see, and hear what they were saying, without Jessica recognizing us.

"So, what like, made you ask me out?" Jessica asked, trying to be flirty.

"I wanted to get to know you better," he replied. This is really disgusting.

The two of them sat there for a while, and Jessica was just rambling, as Edward pretended to care. Clearly, you could tell that he wasn't interested, but Jessica was too stupid to pick up on it.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked after about twenty minutes of Jessica's pointless chatter.

"No, I'm not really thirsty," she said. "I'd rather do something else." Then she scooted closer to him, and that was my cue.

When Jessica was about to kiss him, I walked over to their table.

"Hi Jessica!" I squealed in a fake cheery voice. "What a surprise!" Jessica glared at me for a second, and then put on a fake smile.

"Oh, hi Bella," she said. "I'm like, kind of in the middle of something. So, if you don't mind, could you like, leave?" I completely ignored her and turned to Edward while pretending to look at my nails.

"I came to spring you, let's go," I said. Edward started to get up but Jessica grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going Eddie?" she asked. "You don't have to leave with that _whore_." I held in the tears as I heard that.

Edward just ignored her and got up.

"By, the way, _slut_, it was a dare," I said. Then I walked off searching for everyone, but never found them.

I walked outside, and looked around, but never found my car, so I checked my pockets to find that they were empty.

"Son of a …" I started.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. There was no way I was going to tell him. I pulled out my phone and called Rosalie.

"Hello?" she asked when she picked up. I walked away from Edward because I didn't want him to hear.

"Rose, where are you?' I asked, letting the tears spill over.

"What's wrong? Don't say nothing, I know you better than that," she said. I didn't say anything, because if I had, I would have broken down right there. "Bella, it's okay. We'll meet you back at the house. Just get a ride with Edward."

"I-I can't," I stuttered.

"He won't do anything, I promise," she replied.

"Okay, bye." Then I hung up.

I walked back over to Edward and we walked silently to his car.

The drive to my house was quiet, as I looked out the window and let the tears silently stream down my face.

When we pulled into my garage, and he cut the engine, I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and started to get out. Then I felt a hand gently grab my upper arm, and I froze remembering _him_.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked, but it wasn't Edward that was there, it was T.J.

"Don't touch me," I said, with all the courage I had at that point. He dropped his arm, and I got out of the car, running to my music room.

As soon as I got in there, I left the door open just a little so that Rosalie and Jasper could come in when the got back.

I sat down at the piano, and started playing and singing along to the only song that helped when this happened.

_Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

Once I finished the chorus, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett came in.

"What happened!? What did he do!?" Emmett yelled. I looked over at Rose pleadingly, silently telling her to take Alice and Emmett out. She nodded and led them out, closing the door all the way behind her.

Jasper came over to me and hugged me, while I sobbed into him.

"Shh, Bella it's okay," he said. "He's not here." I continued to cry, until I calmed down completely. Jasper was always the one to calm me down.

When I finished sobbing, I pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head, and we got up and left the room.

We walked into the living room, and Rosalie came up and hugged me. When she let go, Emmett came over and hugged me as well.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," he said. "You should have told me."

"Rose, you told him," I said.

"He threatened to break down the door if I didn't," she replied. "And beat up Edward."

"Does he know?" I whispered. I didn't want him to know.

"No, I told him to go outside until Emmett calmed down," she said. "He's still out there." I nodded my head and Alice came over and hugged me, too.

"We'll always be here for you," she said.

"Thanks Alice," I said. "You can tell him he can come back inside now." Jasper went outside, and Rose, Alice, and I went upstairs to get ready for bed.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

EPOV

After we came back from my 'date' Bella ran off crying, and I don't know what I did wrong. As soon as everyone came in, they all ran off somewhere while I stayed in the living room. 

"Edward I swear to God I will kill you!" Emmett yelled. "What the hell did you do to my sister!?" 

"I didn't do anything, Emmett!" I yelled back. "She was like that when we got back!" 

"Edward, go outside until Emmett calms down," Rosalie said. "I know you didn't do anything." Wow, she of all people believes me? What world am I living in? I nodded my head and went outside. 

I sat out there thinking about everything that had happened, when Jasper came out. 

"You can come back inside now," he said calmly. I nodded my head, got up, and followed him inside. 

Emmett pulled me aside as Jasper went upstairs, to bed, I guessed. 

"Sorry, I overreacted man, it's just I don't like seeing Bella hurt," he said. "Especially after all she's been through." What did he mean by that? 

"It's cool," I replied. "I would've done the same thing if it was Alice." That was completely true. Even though Alice and I weren't related by blood, she was still a sister to me. 

"Alright, well I'm heading up." 

"Same." With that, we headed up to our rooms. I was dead tired, so I didn't even bother changing out of whatever I was wearing. 

I woke up the next morning to a booming voice. 

"Wakey wakey Eddie-boy!" Emmett yelled. "Get you're ass outta bed and let's hit the court." 

"Yeah sure," I replied tiredly. "But do you mind if, oh I don't know, I GET UP FIRST!" 

"Chill dude," he replied laughing. "Meet you outside. Jazz and I are waiting." Then he left me to properly wake up.

I looked out the window and saw that it was sunny for once, so I put on a pair of basketball shorts, not even bothering to put a shirt on, knowing I would take it off anyway. 

I went straight to the court, and Emmett threw a water bottle at me, which I casually tossed into the grass. 

We played for a bit, Jasper and I murdering Emmett, when we decided to take a short break. Emmett went inside to check up on the girls, leaving Jasper and I outside. 

I sat in the grass, grabbing my water, and Jasper followed suit. 

"Edward, you okay?" Jasper asked. "You seem a little… out there." 

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. "I just can't help but wonder what I did to upset Bella. I didn't even do anything." 

"It's not your fault; none of us expected that to happen last night." 

"She hates me, doesn't she?" I asked. 

"She doesn't hate you," he said. "She's gone through a lot while she was gone, and something set it off last night." 

"What happened?" 

"It's not my place to tell you," he sighed. "She'll tell you, if and when she's ready." I nodded my head, and we got up and went inside. 

"Ready for round two Eduardo!?" Emmett yelled. 

"I'm right here, Em, no need to yell," I pointed out. "Don't call me that either." 

"Party pooper," he muttered. "Alright, let's get back out there." 

"I'll meet you out there," I said. "I'm just gonna grab another water bottle." 

"Yeah, yeah," he said. "C'mon Jasper, ready for an ass whooping?" 

"If I remember correctly, Edward and I were beating you," he argued as they walked outside. I chuckled to myself and went into the kitchen. 

I went straight for the fridge, looking for water and a snack when someone walked in. 

"Rose, you're not that far away," she said. It was Bella. "Yeah, well why are you calling me then?...Well if you didn't want to wait you could've gotten up to get it yourself… Fine, I'll get it. Bye" I guess she was on the phone. "Hey, can you grab me the soda while you're in there?" 

I grabbed an apple, a water bottle, and the soda and closed the fridge. As soon as I did, I heard something hit the floor. When I looked up, I saw Bella standing there in a bikini top and shorts. Was she trying to kill me? 

BPOV 

Oh… my… god. Edward was in my kitchen, without a shirt on, and he was staring at me again. Then I remembered what I was wearing, and crossed my arms over my chest and looked away. Then my phone started going off. 

_Take me away (take me away)  
A secret place (a secret place)  
A sweet escape (a sweet escape)  
Take me away (take me away)  
Take me away (take me away)  
To better days (to better days)  
Take me away (take me away)  
A hiding place (A hiding place)  
There's this place that I go  
Where nobody knows  
Where the rivers…_

"Hello?" I said answering the phone. 

"Grab some chips while you're in there," Alice said. "Bye." Then she hung up. 

I walked over to the pantry closet, grabbed chips, a bowl, and some cups, and started to leave when Edward finally decided to talk. 

"Do you want this?" he asked. I turned around and saw him holding up the soda. 

I walked over to him, and went to grab it, but my hands were full. I sighed, and placed everything on the table. 

"Need any help?" 

"No, I can get it," I replied, snatching everything but the soda up. I put everything back down and sat in a chair at the table. I felt bad for snapping at him last night. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know about T.J. 

His name still brings back bad memories, even thinking it in my head, but I needed to apologize. 

"I'm sorry for snapping at you last night," I said looking down at the table. 

"It's okay," he replied. "Jasper explained that you were upset and needed time to cool off." 

"Did he say anything else?" Jasper better not have mentioned _him_. Edward shook his head 'no' and I let out a sigh of relief. 

"Bella," he said. I looked up at him, and saw that he had sat down too. "Don't apologize. I was a jerk to you, and you have every right to hate me." 

"Edward, I don't…" I started. 

"Please, let me finish," he interrupted holding up his hand. "I would like to apologize. It wasn't right for me to treat you that way, and I am sorry." 

Truth rang in every word he spoke, so I couldn't help but believe him. 

"It's okay, I forgive you." Then he smiled that crooked smile of his, and I couldn't help but smile back. "How about we pretend that stuff never happened and be friends?" The only thing that would never be true about that statement was _him_. 

"I would like nothing more than to be your friend," he said and I smiled. 

"Oh! I almost forgot about the food," I said. Then I got up and started collecting all of it. 

"Does my new friend need help?" Edward asked chuckling. I rolled my eyes at him. 

"Just grab something and carry it to the pool," I said. 

"Alright," he said. Then he slung me onto his back and picked up the food. 

"Hey! Put me down!" I yelled laughing. 

"I don't remember you specifying what I was supposed to carry," he said laughing as well. 

"Please put me down," I said. 

"Nah, I don't really feel like it right now," he said. "Maybe later." 

"Haha, very funny Eddie. But seriously, put me down." 

"Well, since you put it that way," he paused. "No." Then we both started laughing. 

By the time we reached the pool, we were still laughing. I looked over and saw Rosalie staring wide-eyed, and Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement evident on her face. 

I eyed them suspiciously as Edward put the snacks down. 

"Umm… can you put me down now?" I asked. 

"Well if you insist," he said, and dropped me in the pool. He was going to pay. 

I let myself sink to the bottom, and opened my eyes, to see him reaching his hand into the water, to help pull me out. I took this opportunity to get my revenge. 

I swam up the short distance, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the water. Then I got out, walked over to Alice and Rosalie who were laughing hysterically, and grabbed my towel to dry off. 

"I'm very disappointed in you B," Jasper said as he and Emmett walked in. "How could you throw a pool party and not invite us?" 

"Yeah," Emmett added. "And in my own house, too." 

"You guys are so weird," I said laughing. 

"Where's Ed-wierdo?" Emmett asked. As soon as he said that, Edward hopped out of the pool and walked over to the boys. "You invited him and not us? Now that hurts little sis." 

"First Em, I'm older than you by two minutes," I pointed out. "And second, he invited himself." Jasper and Rose laughed at that, because they both knew I was older, but Emmett insisted on acting like the older brother, so I let him. 

"Whatever," he muttered. "So, do you normally swim in your sneakers?" he asked changing the subject.  
"Bella pulled him in," Alice said. 

"Oh, and why is that?" Jasper asked amused. 

"I dropped her in," he shrugged. Then Emmett got this look in his eye, and Rosalie caught on real quick. 

"Emmett I swear, if you throw me in that pool," she started, but was quickly cut off by him throwing her over his shoulder, and jumping in the pool. 

"Jasper Hale, don't you even think about it," Alice warned. 

"Alright fine," he sighed. I quickly caught a glimpse of the same look Emmett had, and realized that Alice was in for it. "Come here and give me a hug then." 

"Alice, don't," I warned, but she didn't listen and went over to Jasper, who picked her up and jumped into the pool. 

Both Rosalie and Alice were furious, and started chasing the boys around in the pool. I couldn't help but laugh at the site of them, awkwardly running in a pool. 

"What's so funny?" Edward asked walking up to me with that same evil glint in his eyes. 

"Don't you dare," I said as he started chasing me around the pool. Let's just say, water plus running equals me falling on my butt. 

Edward caught up to me and helped me up, and then I pushed him into the pool, which made everyone burst out laughing. 

I sat down on the edge of the pool, letting my feet dangle in the water, as Edward swam over to me. 

"Bella, come on," Edward said. "You know you want to get in the pool." 

"Nice try," I said. "But that won't work on me." 

"Bella, get your sorry ass in the pool," Emmett yelled. 

"No," I said. "I was already in the pool and I just want to sit." 

"Well, then I guess we'll have to use force," Edward said and grabbed my leg. As soon as he did, it brought back horrible memories of T.J. 

FLASHBACK- PARTY 5 WEEKS AGO 

_"Bella, you're so silly if you think I don't love you," T.J. said._

_"I know," I said. "It's just that I'm not ready yet," I replied. Truthfully, I hadn't thought about sleeping with T.J. I mean I loved him, but I wasn't ready for that._

_"You are such a whore," he spat at me. I was shocked. Throughout our entire relationship, he never spoke to me like that. I was scared._

_"What's the matter with you?" I asked. "You never talk to me like this." He didn't answer me and grabbed my arm, and started dragging me upstairs in my best friend's house. "T.J. let go!"_

_"You're such an ungrateful bitch!" he yelled. "I'm so glad I haven't wasted the last six months on you!"_

_"What?" I asked. Pure shock spread across my face._

_"Yeah, and Beth puts out better than you," he smirked. I can't believe my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend._

_He let go of me and threw me against a wall._

_"Believe me babe," he said grabbing my face. "I would have liked you a lot better."_

END FLASHBACK 

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. "Bella what's wrong!" 

"Edward let go of her!" Rosalie yelled. Then I felt the pressure come off of my leg, and I started backing away from the pool. 

"Please stop crying," Jasper said, as he wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay." 

"Keep him away from me!" I screamed. Images of T.J. flooded my head, and everything else was gone. 

"He won't hurt you," Emmett said. "He's not here." Emmett picked me up and carried me away while I cried into him. 

He set me down at my piano bench in my music room, as he knew this was one of the only ways to calm me down.  
Shortly after, Jasper came in and sat down next to me, as I started playing, but not singing, seeing as I could barely play with me crying so much. 

When I calmed down enough that tears were silently streaming down my cheeks, Emmett and Jasper both gave me a big hug, and I stopped crying. 

"Bella, are you alright?" Emmett asked. I just nodded my head, and we started to walk out of the room. 

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked me as she pulled me into a hug when we got in the living room. 

"I'm fine now," I said. 

"C'mon, we'll go watch movies in your room," she said. I nodded my head and we all went upstairs. 

"Em, go order some pizza while Bella picks out a movie," Rosalie said. He nodded his head and went downstairs. 

I went over to the shelf with all of my movies, and pulled one out. Then I held it up to everyone. 

"Look what I found," I said smiling while holding up 'She's the Man.' Everyone started laughing, and I sat back down on the couch, while we waited for Emmett to come back up. 

I looked around the sitting area in my room, and noticed that Edward wasn't here. 

"Where's Edward?" I asked. 

"Emmett told him to stay downstairs," Jasper said. "He's really upset." 

"Yeah, he kept asking me what happened," Alice added. 

"Well, what fun is watching 'She's the Man' if we can't make fun of Edward when Monique disses that guy in the pizza parlor?" I asked. 

"Are you sure?" Rosalie asked. I nodded my head, and Jasper went downstairs to get Edward. 

When Emmett and Jasper came back up, Edward came in behind them. Emmett brought in pizza, popcorn, and soda. Then he sat down next to Rosalie on the love seat, while Alice and Jasper took up the other one. 

Edward stood uncomfortably on the other side of the room facing me with his head down. I sighed, and patted the space next to me on the couch. He looked up at me questioningly. 

"Bells," Emmett said warningly. 

"No it's fine," I said. 

"Bella I…" Edward said. 

"No buts Edward," I interrupted. "The only butt I want to see is yours on this couch next to your friend." He looked over at Emmett who nodded his head and sat down next to me. 

I got up and put the movie in and then sat back down with the remote in my hand. 

"What are we watching?" Emmett asked. 

"It's a surprise," I replied. 

Once the movie title came up, Emmett burst out laughing, and Edward looked at him as if questioning his sanity. 

"You'll understand soon enough," I said to him. He looked at me confused for a moment and then looked back at the TV. 

When the pizza parlor scene came up, Edward rolled his eyes at me, while the rest of us laughed at him. 

"You have to admit, the look on your face was priceless," I whispered to him. 

"Okay," Edward sighed. "I guess it _was_ kind of funny." I playfully hit him on the arm and he smiled at me. 

Sometime during the movie, I fell asleep, and when I woke up I was laying down on my bed. I looked over and saw Edward sleeping with his arm around me. 

I carefully got up a little and saw that everyone else was gone. I put my head back down, and felt Edward start to get up, so I quickly closed my eyes and put my hand on top of his. Then he kissed my hair, and I smiled as I rolled over onto my other side, momentarily forgetting that Edward was still there. What surprised me even more was that he didn't move, but I didn't mind. 

As I was slowly drifting back off to sleep, I heard someone's footsteps walking towards my room. 

"Hey Eddie, Esme's on the phone for…" Emmett said. I felt Edward shoot up from my side. 

"Emmett, I swear it's not what it looks like," Edward said. 

"No, it's okay," he said. That surprised me, so I felt it was necessary to 'wake up.' I let my eyes open and I sat up to find Edward sitting next to me on my bed, and Emmett standing in the doorway with a phone in his hand. 

I looked back and forth between the two of them with a confused expression on my face. 

"Who died?" I asked. 

"No one Bells, just go back to sleep," Emmett said laughing and Edward joined in, too. 

Soon after, everyone came upstairs to find Edward and I sitting on my bed with Emmett standing in the doorway. Not good.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

BPOV 

"Emmett, did you need something?" I asked breaking everyone out of their trance. 

"Oh right," he said holding up the phone. "Esme wants to talk to you Eddie." Edward got up off of the bed and grabbed the phone from Emmett while walking out of the room. 

"Okay, well did you all need something, too?" I asked everyone else. 

"Oh, umm… we just wanted to tell you that we were going shopping," Rosalie said. 

"COME WITH US!" Alice yelled. 

"Alice!" I hissed. "Thanks in advance for the hearing aid I now require." Everyone laughed a little at my comment. "I'm still kind of tired. What time is it anyway?" 

"Ten," Jasper replied. 

"You're going shopping at ten o'clock at night?" I asked skeptically. 

"No silly, ten o'clock in the morning," Alice replied. 

"HOLY CRAP!" I screamed. "How long was I sleeping!?" 

"You fell asleep around seven last night," Emmett finally said. "We don't blame you though; you had a rough couple of days." I smiled at them and laid my head back on the pillows on my bed. 

"Go, and have fun," I said. "I'm just going to sleep some more." 

"Call right away if you need us," Emmett ordered. I rolled my eyes at him. 

"Aye aye, Captain Teddy Bear," I replied, using his nickname from when we were five. 

"Captain Teddy Bear?" Edward asked handing Emmett the phone. "That's even funnier than Rose's nickname for you." Then we all burst out laughing. "Alice, Esme said not to max out your card again." 

"Shut up," Alice replied. "I've never maxed out my credit card." 

"Really Alice?" I asked sitting up and giggling a bit. 

"It was ONE time!" she said, and they all walked out laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with them as I dropped my head back onto my pillow and closed my eyes. As I started drifting off to sleep, painful memories came back. 

_T.J. had his hand on my face. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. This was completely unlike him; he never drank.  
_

"_T.J., let go," I said. He was starting to scare me. What was wrong with him?  
_

"_Come on beautiful," he said. "You know you love me."  
_

_I slapped his hand away, and he grabbed my arm. Then he threw me onto the floor, and I started crying.  
_

"_Stop!" I yelled. "Why are you doing this?" Tears started pouring down my face. He never hurts me.  
_

"_You are such an ungrateful whore!" he yelled. "I don't know why I went out with you in the first place!" Then he came closer to me and I started backing away.  
I was stopped abruptly when my back hit the wall. T.J. came closer to me and I started screaming for my best friend, Matt.  
_

"_See what I mean? You love Matt more than me!" he yelled. "Don't you!"  
_

"_T.J. stop!" I yelled._

"Bella! Wake up!" someone yelled. "It's just a dream!" 

"Keep him away from me!" I yelled back. 

"No one's going to hurt you," they said. "Open your eyes, it's just a dream." 

"Stop!" I yelled. Images of T.J. flooded my head again. "He's going to hurt me!" 

"Emmett!" the person yelled. "She keeps screaming, what do I do!?" The person near me, who I recognized as a male's voice, sounded panicked. "I can't get her to stop!" 

Then I felt someone's arms around me, and my eyes shot open. I looked up and saw Edward with a phone up to his ear, looking extremely worried. I hugged him back and cried into him. 

"Alright, bye," he said I guessed into the phone, and sat there while I cried. 

I don't know how long after I stopped crying that I fell asleep, only this time, no painful images filled it. 

When I woke up again, everyone was lounging around in my room. Emmett was sprawled out on my couch watching TV with Rosalie's head in his lap. Alice's head was resting on Jasper's shoulder with his arm draped around her on the love seat. 

I felt someone shift from underneath me, and I looked up to see Edward watching TV from my bed. Out of habit, I yawned while I rubbed my eyes gaining everyone's attention. 

"You okay Jelly Belly?" Emmett asked using my five year-old nickname. 

"I'm fine, Captain Teddy Bear," I replied. I could hear Edward chuckling and then everyone started laughing, including Emmett. 

"Stop calling me that Bells," he said. 

"You call me 'Jelly Belly' I call you 'Captain Teddy Bear,'" I said. "That's how it works, remember?" 

"Well I don't know why you're laughing Jasper," Emmett said. "Or should I say Razzles." 

"Emmett, we all know yours was the funniest," I said. 

"Why did you call him 'Razzles'?" Alice asked. 

"He used to eat them all the time," Rose replied. "It really wasn't that funny." 

"Remember your nickname?" I asked. 

"'Rosie Posie' how could I not?" she said laughing. "Jasper still calls me it sometimes." 

"And I can't eat Razzles without her calling me it anymore," Jasper added. I started laughing, and then sat up, realizing that I was still laying on top of Edward. 

"How long was I sleeping?" I asked. "And when did you guys get back?" 

"Well you were sleeping for about an hour," Emmett said. "And we came back about ten minutes after Eddie called." 

"Please don't call me that," Edward said. 

"Oh," I said. "What happened?" 

"You had a bad dream," Edward replied. Then I remembered screaming, and pushed it away. I shook my head and got off of my bed. 

"Well, I'm grabbing a snack," I said. 

"How about we go out to eat?" Alice asked. 

"Yeah, give the boys some time alone," Rose added looking at Edward, then Emmett, and back to me. 

"Okay," I replied. 

"Can we take your car?" Rose asked. 

"Did you drive it the other day?" I asked. She shook her head 'no.' "Alright, then you can drive it today." Then she smiled and dragged Alice and I out of the room. 

We didn't want to go to far away, just in case of another 'incident,' were Rosalie's words, so we went to a café in town. 

After we finished eating, we sat and talked for a bit. 

"He likes you, you know," Rosalie said out of nowhere, while Alice was in the bathroom. 

"Who?" I asked. What's with the random questions? 

"Edward," she replied. "And you like him, too." 

"Of course we like each other, we're friends," I pointed out. 

"That's not what I meant." 

"Well, what exactly did you mean?" 

"Bella, are you really that oblivious?" she said. "He won't stop looking at you, and he started freaking out when you were screaming in your sleep." I winced when

she said that. "Sorry." 

"No it's okay," I assured her. 

"He really does care about you though." I blushed. "See, I told you so!" 

"Told her what?" Alice asked as she sat back down. 

"That she and Edward like each other," Rose replied. 

"Well, a blind person could see that." 

"Okay," I said awkwardly. 

"Just admit it Bella, we all know you do," Rose said. 

"Fine," I sighed. "I do, it's just that I'm not ready for a relationship, especially with him." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alice asked. 

"How much did Rose tell you about _him_?" I asked. 

"Just that he was drunk, and tried to, you know," she replied softly. 

"Well…T.J," I gulped. "He was the player at my last school, and he told me that he changed for me, and I believed him. I didn't see him with other girls, and I was hated by a lot of people." Tears started to well up in my eyes. 

"Bella, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Rosalie said. 

"No, it'll make me feel better," I said and she nodded. "Well, one of my best friends at the time, Matt, didn't believe him, and warned me that he was just using me. I of course, didn't listen. 

"Well, about five weeks ago at my friend Beth's house, there was this party, and T.J. got really drunk. He never drank before, so I was a little worried. 

"He pulled me upstairs into a room, and when I told him I wouldn't sleep with him, he called me a bunch of names, and told me that he had been cheating on me during our whole relationship, and that he had slept with Beth. He threw me on the floor of the room, and I screamed for Matt to help me. 

"When Matt found me, he ran over to T.J. and punched him, leaving him knocked out on the ground, and he took me home. That's when I called Rose and Jasper, and told them the whole thing." 

"And she made us _swear_ not to tell Emmett," Rose interrupted. 

"The worst part of it all was that T.J. didn't remember any of it, so he kept coming up to me, and asking why I wouldn't talk to him. Matt was always around, so he never let T.J. close enough to me. 

"So about a week before I came here, I called Rose and told her that I was moving back and she didn't even ask why, because she already knew. Then I called Charlie and he was happy to take me back. The only reason why my parents think I moved was because my mom Renee wasn't happy staying at home while her husband, Phil traveled, which in a sense, was true." 

Alice came up to me and hugged me. 

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you went through all that," she said. 

"It's okay," I replied, wiping the tears away. "Now do you understand why I can't trust him?" 

"Bells, he won't ever do that to you," Alice said. "He may have been a bit of a jerk when you first met him, but now that you've spent some time with him, can't you see that he's different?" She was right, but I wasn't sure if I was ready for another relationship. 

"I don't want to rush things," I said. "I'd rather take things slow and let things play out as they go." They both nodded their heads and we headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

I followed everyone downstairs, and once they left, I decided to grab something to eat. So I went into the kitchen and found some leftover pizza from yesterday.

As I was carrying the pizza over to the table, I heard someone scream. I dropped the plate, which was glass, and it shattered. I ran all the way upstairs and found Bella screaming in her sleep. 

"T.J. let go!" she screamed. I ran over to her. 

"Bella wake up," I said. 

"Stop!" she screamed again. At first I thought she was awake, but her eyes were closed. 

She kept screaming 'Matt', and I tried my hardest to wake her up, but nothing was working. 

"Bella! Wake up!" I yelled. "It's just a dream!" 

"Keep him away from me!" she yelled back. 

"No one's going to hurt you," I said. "Open your eyes, it's just a dream." 

"Stop!" she yelled again. "He's going to hurt me!" I couldn't get her to wake up so I called Emmett. 

"Hey Eddie what's up?" he asked when he picked up.

"Emmett!" I yelled into the phone. "She keeps screaming, what do I do!? I can't get her to stop!" 

"Hold on, I'm putting Jasper on," he said. 

"Edward, you have to do something to wake her up," he said. "Try touching her and see if that helps. Usually it snaps her out of it. I'm putting Emmett back on." 

"We'll be home in ten minutes," he said frantically. "Wake her up!" I pulled Bella close to me, and I felt her hug me back, as she cried into my chest. 

"Alright bye," I said, and then I hung up. 

When she finally stopped crying, she fell asleep, on top of me. Then I heard four pairs of frantic footsteps running down the hallway. 

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked running up to us. 

"Yeah, she just fell asleep," I whispered. I started to get up, but surprisingly, Emmett stopped me. 

"No, I don't want her to wake up," he said. I nodded my head, and they all went over to sit around the TV, while Emmett flipped it on. 

I sat on the bed, with Bella laying on top of me, for a while just watching TV until I heard a yawn. I looked down, and saw Bella rubbing her eyes. 

"You okay Jelly Belly?" Emmett asked 

"I'm fine, Captain Teddy Bear," she replied. I chuckled at his nickname and then everyone started laughing, including Emmett. 

"Stop calling me that Bells," he said. 

"You call me 'Jelly Belly' I call you 'Captain Teddy Bear,'" she said. "That's how it works, remember?" 

"Well I don't know why you're laughing Jasper," Emmett said. "Or should I say Razzles." 

"Emmett, we all know yours was the funniest," Bella said. 

"Why did you call him 'Razzles'?" Alice asked. 

"He used to eat them all the time," Rose replied. "It really wasn't that funny." 

"Remember your nickname?" Bella asked. 

"'Rosie Posie' how could I not?" she said laughing. "Jasper still calls me it sometimes." 

"And I can't eat Razzles without her calling me it anymore," Jasper added. Bella started laughing, and then she sat up, getting off of me. I immediately felt empty. 

"How long was I sleeping?" she asked. "And when did you guys get back?" 

"Well you were sleeping for about an hour," Emmett said. "And we came back about ten minutes after Eddie called." 

"Please don't call me that," I said. 

"Oh," she replied. "What happened?" 

"You had a bad dream," I answered. Then she shook her head, as she got up off of the bed. 

"Well, I'm grabbing a snack," she said. 

"How about we go out to eat?" Alice asked. 

"Yeah, give the boys some time alone," Rose added looking at me, then Emmett, and back to Bella. 

"Okay," she replied. 

"Can we take your car?" Rose asked. 

"Did you drive it the other day?" she asked. She shook her head 'no.' "Alright, then you can drive it today." Then she smiled and dragged Bella and Alice out of the room. I chuckled at the site of them, and got off of the bed. 

I was following Jasper out of the room, when I felt an arm on my shoulder. 

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Emmett asked after I turned around. 

"Yeah, sure," I answered. He led me into his room and I sat down on one of his chairs while he took up the other one. "I'm sorry about Bella, but…" 

"I'm not going to yell at you," he said. I just looked at him confused, and he started to laugh a little. "I just wanted to thank you for helping her." 

"Oh," I said. "You're welcome, then." He nodded his head, and then started speaking again. 

"Also, I wanted to talk to you about Bella," he said. This time I nodded my head. I was a little worried as to what he was going to say. I really like Bella, but I'm not going to disrespect Emmett again. "Look, she's been going through a lot lately and I don't want to see her hurt again." 

"What do you mean?" I asked. 

"I noticed that she hasn't been exactly her old self since she came back, and I just found out the reason. I thought you did something on Friday, and that's why I snapped at you, but I know it wasn't your fault," he said. "Rose and Jasper explained everything." 

"Emmett, I still don't know what you're talking about," I replied. 

"I can't exactly tell you the reason why she's acting like this, she has to," he sighed. "And I can tell you really care about my sister, but you're going to have to let her trust you first before anything can happen." I nodded my head. "Just give her time." 

I nodded my head again and we both got up and went downstairs to play video games with Jasper. 

When we got downstairs, Jasper was setting up Rock Band, on the Wii, so Emmett ran straight for the drums, while Jasper picked up the bass guitar. I grabbed the other guitar, and Emmett put a song on. 

After about an hour of playing and switching instruments, the girls came home.  
Emmett put something on the TV, while Jasper and I cleared the instruments from the living room. Then he flopped down on to the chair, while Jasper sat on the couch and I laid upside down on one of the loveseats with my legs hanging over the back. 

Alice skipped into the room, and sat down next to Jasper, while Rose went over and sat on Emmett's lap. Then she whispered something to him, he nodded, and then she turned back to me with an amused expression on her face. I looked at her questioningly. 

Before I knew what happened, I was flipped off of the couch, and landed face down on the floor. Everyone started laughing and I looked up to see Bella with an innocent look on her face, and I couldn't help but laugh with them. 

I got off of the floor and held out my arms. Revenge time. 

"Give me a hug, friend," I said, walking towards her. 

"No way," she said. "I'm **not** falling for that." She started backing away while I kept walking towards her. 

"But you'll hurt my feelings," I said sadly and put my head down. When I looked back up at her she started running away and I ran after her. "Bella! All I want is a hug!" 

I heard everyone laughing in the living room as I chased her around the house. 

"Emmett! Help!" she yelled laughing. 

"No way Belly!" he yelled back. I hid in one of the closets and then I heard her stop. 

"Edward?" she called. "Where are you?" I saw through the crack in the door, that her back was to me, so I quietly came out of the closet and walked up to her. 

"Boo," I whispered and she screamed. Then I laughed while picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder as I ran back into the living room. 

She kept hitting me on the back and yelling at me to put her down, but I couldn't take her seriously since she was laughing just as hard as I was. 

When I got back into the living room, I put Bella down on the couch, but failed to see Jasper lying on the floor, and tripped over his foot, causing everyone to fall onto the floor with laughter. 

Once we stopped laughing, I rolled onto my back, and saw Bella get up and walk over to Emmett. 

"PILE UP!" she yelled and jumped onto his back. Rose and Alice jumped on top of them, and Jasper and I just stayed where we were laughing. 

"A little help here," Emmett called to us. 

"What? You can't get three girls off of your back?" Jasper asked. 

"Jasper Hale, are you implying that we are weak?" Rosalie said. 

"No, I… well it's just…" he stuttered. 

"GET HIM!" Rosalie yelled and the three of them ran after him, tackling him to the ground. Emmett and I burst out laughing, and soon we were all in hysterics. 

When we all calmed down, Emmett ordered another pizza, and we sat around watching movies, and eating pizza. I got up to grab a drink, and was soon tackled to the ground. I looked up to see Bella, Rosalie, and Alice laughing on top of me like they had done earlier to Jasper and Emmett. I couldn't help but laugh with them. 

Then I heard squeals, and looked up to see Emmett picking up Bella and Rose and throwing them over his shoulders. Jasper helped Alice off of my back, and I got up and walked back over to the TV. 

We decided to just sleep downstairs since none of us felt like getting up. Soon after, we all fell asleep. 

I don't know how long I was sleeping, but I woke up to the sound of music. I looked around and saw that everyone was still fast asleep, so I quietly got up and looked for the source. 

When I got up, I snuck a glance at the clock, and saw that it was two in the morning, but I shrugged it off, and continued down the hallway, until I found a door cracked open. 

I peeked inside, and saw Bella, sitting at a piano bench, playing and singing. I couldn't help but stand there and listen; she had a very beautiful voice.

_I don't want to get too close  
_

_I don't want to get too close  
_

_You see this isn't where my head is  
_

_If you knew me I'm not like this  
_

_But I just found someone special  
_

_And that's really something special  
_

_If you knew me  
_

_Nice to meet you anyway_

_I believe you're very fine  
_

_Still I haven't got the time  
_

_Cause I just found someone special  
_

_And that's really something special  
_

_If you knew me  
_

_Nice to meet you anyway_

_And the sky opened up  
_

_With the soil of the sun  
_

_Dreaming of my true love_

_I don't mean to be so strange  
_

_But my life just took a change  
_

_Cause I just found someone special  
_

_And that's really something special  
_

_If you knew me  
_

_Nice to meet you anyway_

_And the sky opened up  
_

_With the soil of the sun  
_

_Dreaming of my true love_

_So before this goes too far  
_

_Let me tell you what you are  
_

_You're amazing, I'm attracted  
_

_But I'm terribly distracted  
_

_And I'm trying to be verbal  
_

_And I'm back into this circle  
_

_Cause I just found someone special  
_

_And that's really something special  
_

_If you knew me  
_

_Nice to meet you  
_

_Nice to meet you  
_

_Nice to meet you anyway  
_

_Nice to meet you anyway  
_

_Nice to meet you anyway  
_

_Nice to meet you anyway_

_Even if you want me to stay here  
_

_I'm tellin you right now i can leave  
_

_Before i get to changing my mind here  
_

_I hope you understand what I mean  
_

_I hope you understand what I mean  
_

_I hope you understand what I mean...._

Then the song drifted to a close, but she didn't get up. Instead, she started to play random keys on the piano, not creating any type of melody. 

I turned around to walk away, but found everyone standing there watching as well. I didn't know what to say at that point, so I just stood there looking at them, waiting for someone to speak. 

"I haven't heard her play on her own in a while," Emmett whispered. "She's barely been in here since she came back." 

"What do you mean?" I asked. We were all whispering; we didn't want to disturb her. 

"Music is a huge part of Bella's life," Rosalie said. 

"She had Charlie build her a studio so she could play without interruptions," Jasper added. "The weird part is she usually keeps the door shut. No one is allowed in there without her." 

"Wouldn't you be able to hear her anyway?" Alice asked. Emmett shook his head. 

"It's sound proof," he said. "She only leaves the door open when she wants someone to hear." I smiled internally at that. 

I yawned, and then decided to go back to bed, so we all headed back into the living room. I fell asleep quickly, dreaming of a certain brunette with a beautiful voice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

After everyone fell asleep, I was the only one left awake. I couldn't sleep, and I was afraid that if I did, images of T.J. would fill my mind once again.

So I got up, and quietly made my way over to my studio.

When I got there, I left the door opened, hoping that Jasper or Rosalie would wake up and hear me so I could talk to them. They're normally light sleepers so, eventually one of them would have woken up.

Usually I play a song that deals with whatever is on my mind at the moment, so I sat down at the piano, and let my fingers play a tune that I could sing along to.

_I don't want to get too close  
I don't want to get too close  
You see this isn't where my head is  
If you knew me I'm not like this  
But I just found someone special  
And that's really something special  
If you knew me  
Nice to meet you anyway_

I believe you're very fine  
Still I haven't got the time  
Cause I just found someone special  
And that's really something special  
If you knew me  
Nice to meet you anyway

And the sky opened up  
With the soil of the sun  
Dreaming of my true love

I don't mean to be so strange  
But my life just took a change  
Cause I just found someone special  
And that's really something special  
If you knew me  
Nice to meet you anyway

And the sky opened up  
With the soil of the sun  
Dreaming of my true love

So before this goes too far  
Let me tell you what you are  
You're amazing, I'm attracted  
But I'm terribly distracted  
And I'm trying to be verbal  
And I'm back into this circle  
Cause I just found someone special  
And that's really something special  
If you knew me  
Nice to meet you  
Nice to meet you  
Nice to meet you anyway  
Nice to meet you anyway  
Nice to meet you anyway  
Nice to meet you anyway

Even if you want me to stay here  
I'm tellin you right now i can leave  
Before i get to changing my mind here  
I hope you understand what I mean  
I hope you understand what I mean  
I hope you understand what I mean....

Once I finished playing, I started hitting random keys, not trying to play any type of song whatsoever.

After a couple of minutes, I felt as if someone was there watching, but when I turned around, no one was there. So I got up, and left my studio, closing the door behind me.

I walked back into the living room, to find Rosalie sitting on the couch. When she saw me she smiled tiredly, and I sat down next to her.

"Hey," whispered. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Shut up Bella," she replied. "We both know you left that door open for a reason." I sighed. She was right, I just didn't know what to say. "You're confused about him aren't you?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "I'm just scared that if I let him in too soon, he'll hurt me, and I don't think I can handle that." It was true. I wasn't ready to let someone in, and then smash my heart to pieces again.

"Bella, he won't do that to you," she said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. "What if this is all an act.? For all we know, he could go back to being his jerky self tomorrow."

"Trust me, he's not."

"And you know this how?"

"Well… Emmett talked to him earlier, and he kinda, sorta, told me what he said," she replied.

"ROSE!" I whispered a little too loud.

"Don't eat me Barney!" Emmett shouted still half asleep, but not loud enough to wake anyone. Rose and I giggled. How could someone as big as Emmett be afraid of some guy in a stupd dinosaur costume?

"Yes Emmett," Rosalie said, making no attempt to disguise her voice. "And if you don't treat Rosalie like the princess she is, I will come back for you."

"Rose… princess… no… eat," he said, then fell right back asleep, snoring as loudly as ever.

"I can't believe you just did that," I said.

"Hey, every girl deserves to be treated like a princess by their boyfriend every once in a while," she said. I rolled my eyes at her and playfully smacked her on the arm.

"So, just out of curiosity, did I wake anyone else?" I asked. I was hoping at least one person didn't wake up. But, with my luck, everyone was up.

"Well," she started. "Emmett woke me up with his extreme snoring, again. So I hit him on the head and he accidentally kicked Jasper which woke him up. I don't know how, or why Alice was awake, but she was by the time the three of us were up." I nodded my head telling her to continue. "Well, after Jasper stopped whispering things to Emmett, which I'm pretty sure are illegal, we were quiet long enough to hear you, so we got up and quietly went to your studio."

"What about…?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "He was already there watching you by the time we got over there. I'm pretty sure he was there the whole time." I let my head fall back in embarrassment. I was hoping he was still asleep. "Don't worry though, he didn't know you were singing about him." I nodded my head and we both yawned.

"Thanks Rosie Posy," I said.

"Anytime Jelly Belly," she said, and soon we both fell asleep.

When I woke up, I wasn't in the living room, but my own.

I checked to see what time it was and the clock read ten a.m.

"I'm late!" I yelled and scrambled out of bed towards my closet.

I pulled out a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and put a black and blue plaid button up on top of it, leaving it unbuttoned. Then I grabbed my low black Converse and went down the stairs. .com/bellas_outfit/set?id=10157377

I checked myself in the mirror quickly, and saw that my hair was presentable so I was okay.

Quickly, I ran into the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_Hey Jelly Belly_

_If you're reading this, your probably in _

_a rush. Well, slow your roll cuz I got you _

_excused from your morning classes. Come to _

_school when you wake 't worry, you _

_weren't the only one that overslept._

_Captain Teddy Bear (Rose made me)_

I had to laugh at that. Only Rose would make him use his nickname if he used mine. I wondered if messing with his dreams actually worked. I'd have to try it sometime.

I shoved the note into my back pocket and grabbed an apple out of the fridge seeing as I would be eating lunch soon. So, I grabbed my keys off of the counter and my bag and headed towards the garage, but someone's soft chuckle pulled me back. When I turned around, Edward was leaning against the counter

"Wanna slow down a bit?" he asked still laughing.

"Well I'd **hate** to miss another minute of school," I replied sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "How long were you standing there?" I was hoping he wasn't there during my whole late-to-school rant.

"Not very long," he replied. I mentally sighed a sigh of relief at that. "So, are you ready to go?"

"No, I plan on standing here all day with my bag in my hands looking like an idiot," I said. Sarcasm was one of my finest talents. "Let's go."

The car ride to school was silent. When we got there, it was already time for lunch, so we went to our lockers and decided to meet up at the lunch table.

As soon as I was in the cafeteria, I found a seat next to Emmett. So, I slapped him on the head and sat down.

"Ow! What was that for!?" he yelled.

"Not waking me up," I replied.

"Hey, I got you excused from your classes."

"Whatever," I muttered. I looked over at Rose, and she mouthed 'watch this.' Then she dropped her fork on the floor.

"Oops!" she said. "Oh, well, I…"

"I'll get it!" Emmett yelled, and ran off to get another fork. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That… actually… worked," I choked out between fits of laughter.

"Yeah, how else would you have expected me to come to school?"

"Loads of coffee," I said.

"Yeah, but how do you think I got that coffee?"

"You made him go all the way to Starbuck's to get you coffee!?" I yelled questioningly.

"No, he volunteered," she said matter-of-factly. We burst out laughing.

"Could somebody please tell me what's so funny?" Jasper asked impatienly.

"Oh, sorry," I said once I stopped laughing. "You, see, Rose and I accidentally woke Emmett up last night, and he screamed, and I quote 'Don't eat me Barney!'"

Jasper and Alice started laughing hysterically when I said that. I couldn't blame them; it was hilarious.

"But that's not even the best part," I said, interrupting their laughter.

"Yeah, so I told him to treat me like a princess or else Barney would come back for him, and now he believes it!" Rosalie said, yelling the last part. We all started laughing again.

Once we composed ourselves, Rosalie nudged me on the arm.

"Look," she said, nodding with her head in the direction where I was supposed to look.

What I saw was very disturbing; Lauren Mallory was all over Edward. I knew he would go back to acting like a jerk.

"You wanted me to see _that_?" I asked angrily.

"No, keep watching," she said. So I looked back and saw him nicely pull her off of him, and continued walking towards our table as if nothing happened.

"See, I told you," she whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey guys," Edward said as he sat down on the other side of me. "Care to explain why Emmett's fighting Newton for a fork?" We all looked up, and burst out laughing at the site. Emmett really was fighting Mike over a fork.

"No way!" Alice screeched. Edward looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I'll tell you later," I said. He nodded his head, and then Emmett came back with a victorious grin on his face, while holding a fork.

"Your fork," he said handing it to Rosalie. I tried really hard not to laugh.

"Thanks Em, but I didn't need a fork," she replied. He sat down and crossed his arms like a four year-old does when they don't get what they want. Rose just kissed him on the cheek. "But thank you anyway." Then Emmett put his arm around her, and she winked at me.

When the bell rang, we said goodbye to Rose and Emmett and Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I went to biology.

Mike asked me to sit with him again, but I politely declined, and sat down at our usual table. Edward sat down next to me, so I was sitting in between him and Jasper. Alice looked like she was going to explode with happiness, so Jasper had to keep her calm. It was very funny.

"So are you going to tell me why Emmett was fighting over a fork?" Edward asked smiling.

"Long story short, Emmett had a dream that Barney would eat him, so Rose told him to treat her like a princess," I said. "So Rose dropped her fork to prove to me that he actually believed her, and he ran off to get her another one. I guess that he was fighting with him over the last fork."

Once I finished our whole table burst out laughing. Everyone stared at us like we were just released from a mental institution.

We stopped laughing when the teacher came in, but I let a few giggles escape every now and then. I couldn't help it, it was hilarious.

As soon as class was over, Edward and I went straight to gym to meet up with Emmett. When we saw him, we started cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked coming over to us.

"Nothing," I said, and then went into the girls locker room to change.

Once my torture, a.k.a gym, was over, I went out to the parking lot to meet up with everyone.

"So are you coming to our game on Friday?" Emmett asked.

"Please?" Alice begged.

"You don't have to beg, Alice," I said giggling. "Emmett knows I always go to the games even though I have no idea what's going on."

"You can never be too sure," he said. I smacked him on the arm. "Anywy, we'll see you after practice." Then he gave me a hug, and kissed Rosalie on the cheek.

Jasper gave me, Alice, and Rose hugs, and Edward just smiled at me before they walked off.

The three of us got in my car and we drove back to my house, singing along to the radio the whole time.

When we got back to my house, we did the little bit of homework we had, and then talked for a bit.

"When are you going to admit we were right?" Rosalie asked out of nowhere.

"That's not random at all," I said sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes. "Okay, about what?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you know what I'm talking about," she said. I hated it when people used my full name.

"No, I don't. So why don't you enlighten me oh great one," I replied.

"Edward likes you," Alice said.

"Yeah I know that. How many times do I have to tell you we like each other because we're _friends_?" I replied.

"You know perfectly well that he likes you more than that," Rosalie said. "It's completely obvious; even Jasper and Emmett know."

"ROSE!" I screeched.

"Well it's true!" she yelled back.

"Yeah, you're the only one that's oblivious to the fact that he's always looking at you," Alice added. I sighed.

"If I admit you're right, will you drop it?" I asked. They nodded their heads. "You're right, okay? Can we do something else now?"

"Will you sing something for us?" Alice asked.

"Umm… I don't know," I replied.

"Please?" they both begged in unison.

"Not the puppy dog eyes," I groaned. "Fine."

"Yay!" Alice squealed.

So I got up and they followed me into my studio. I picked up my guitar and started playing the first song that reflected my thoughts.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason_

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

I smiled internally at the last two lines. They reminded me of a certain bronze-haired green-eyed boy.

_Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe_

There's a light at each end of this tunnel,  
You shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.

ished playing, I looked up to see everyone standing there watchinguse we'nd then talked for a bit.

one. ""able.

on.

When I finished playing, I looked up to see everyone standing there watching.

"What?" I asked. The fact that they were all staring at me was beginning to freak me out.

"That was really good B," Jasper said.

"Yeah, will you play another one?" Emmett asked. He just gave me a really good idea.

"Okay, but only if Rose sings it with me," I said, and winked. She caught on really fast and I began to strum.

As soon as Alice, Jasper, and Edward heard it, they started to laugh a little.

_I love you _

_You __love me__  
we're a happy family  
with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you.  
won't you say you love me too_

When Rose and I started singing, Emmett's eyes started to bulge out of his head.

Once we finished, he ran out of the room.

"I knew you messed with my dreams!" he yelled. We all laughed and I put my guitar down. Then we left my studio and I closed the door behind me.

"So are you staying over again?" I asked.

"Well our parents aren't even in the state, so you know the answer to that," Rosalie answered. Jasper and Rose's parents were two of the top lawyers in the country. They didn't like staying in their house when their parents weren't home; it freaked them out.

"We would, but our mom wants us home for dinner," Alice replied sadly. "So we actually have to leave."

"Oh, okay," I replied. "Hey Emmett, are you gonna come out of your closet so you can say goodbye!" I yelled to him upstairs.

"Very funny Bells," he said from the living room.

"Yeah you're right, it was very funny," I replied and everyone laughed.

I said goodbye to Alice and she gave me a hug and told me she'd see me tomorrow. Edward smiled and I smiled back.

"Honestly, the two of you," Rosalie said. Then she and Alice pushed the two of us together, and we gave each other a hug.

"See that's not so bad," Alice said. I glared at her and she just giggled, and then they left.

The four of us ate and talked for a bit, and then Rose and I went up to my room for bed, seeing as we were both extremely tired from the night of barely any sleep.

When I laid my head down on the pillow, I let sleep overcome me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

The rest of the week went by pretty much the same.

I started to trust Edward more, seeing as he wasn't with any girls at all when I was around. Jasper and Emmett also said that during the classes that they had with him, he would push girls away. I was surprised, but at the same time happy, thinking that maybe he was actually changing for me.

We also became closer, although I still hadn't told him about T.J. yet. I was afraid of how he would react to something like that, although Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper continually told me that I needed to tell him. They told me that if he cared like they apparently knew he did, that it wouldn't matter.

Emmett was still pretty mad at me for the whole Barney thing, so he really didn't have much to say to me all week; he just kept trying to convince me that he wasn't afraid of Barney.

Once school was over, Rose, Alice, and I headed back to my house to get ready for the game, while the guys went over to Edward's and Alice's.

Alice and Rose decided to play Bella Barbie with me again even though I begged them not to. Of course they used my only weakness against me to convince me into doing not only that, but staying over at Alice's that weekend; the puppy dog eyes.

When we were all ready to go, we headed straight to the field for the game. Rosalie decided that she wanted to take her car since she hadn't driven it all week, so we didn't object. She had a red, convertible BMW M3; her pride and joy.

By the time we got to the school, the game was just about starting, so we made our way over to the bleachers, and sat down to watch.

Throughout the entire game, I had no idea what was going on. Rosalie tried to explain it to me, but gave up after a while, seeing as I would never understand. The only thing I did know was that our team was winning since the scoreboard showed we had a higher score.

Apparently, the game was almost over, so Alice explained to me what was going on, because Rose was too busy watching Emmett. She told me that Edward was running towards the other end of the field so that Emmett could throw the ball to him to score the winning touchdown. The only reason why I remembered that word was because anytime someone ran to one end of the field, everyone would yell it.

So, once Emmett got the ball, he threw it down the field, and Edward caught it. Then, he and Jasper started running to the other end, and then he scored a touchdown, winning the game.

Everyone started cheering, and I joined in too, so I didn't look like an even bigger idiot than I already felt.

When everyone started to clear the field and the bleachers, I told Alice and Rose that I would meet them back at the car, since I had to go to the bathroom. They agreed, so I went in search for the closest open bathroom. On my way back, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said.

"No, no," the person said. I recognized it as a guy's voice. "It was all my fault." Whoever was speaking, their speech was slurred as if they'd been drinking.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go now," I replied and tried to move around whoever it was but they blocked me.

"Hey, Bella," they said. I immediately recognized it as Mike.

"Mike, how much have you had to drink?" I asked cautiously. I really didn't want to be there at that point; I had a very bad incident with alcohol already, and wasn't planning on another.

"Only…" he said, counting his fingers. "This many." Then he held up is hand showing me 4 fingers. "Oops, I forgot this one." Then I saw him down another beer, and chuck the bottle off to the side.

"Well, I have to go," I said, but again he stopped me.

"No," he said. "You have to stay, cause I have to tell you something real important."

"You can tell me later, when you're not drunk."

"I'm not drunk," he said laughing. "Let's go." Then he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me in the opposite direction of the parking lot. I tried to pull my arm from him, but he wouldn't let go.

"Mike, let go," I said. I didn't know how much more of that I could handle, before I completely broke down.

"Shh," he said putting his finger on my lips. "You have to be quiet." Then he led me to the side of the school and pushed me up against the building.

"Mike, please let go," I said, tears starting to flow down my cheeks.

"Come on beautiful," he said breathing onto my face. "I know you love me."

As soon as he said that, it reminded me of that night with T.J. I tried pushing him off of me and slapping his arm away, but he wouldn't budge.

I didn't know what else to do, so I screamed for help.

I couldn't fight the tears that were flowing down my cheeks, as I continued to scream, and push Mike away.

"Bella!" someone screamed. I could hear them running up to me.

I couldn't fight Mike any longer; he was too strong, just like T.J. had been.

"Get away from her!" he yelled, and soon after, I didn't feel trapped anymore.

I looked through my tears and found Edward with an angry and pained expression on his face. I hugged him and cried, staining his shirt with tears.

We stood there for a few minutes before the tears stopped coming.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Let's go, everyone's waiting." Then he slung me onto his back like he had done the weekend before.

"I can walk, you know?" I said laughing.

"Oh I know," he replied smiling.

When we got to the parking lot, everyone was there waiting for us. Edward gently set me on the ground and Emmett pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Lungs… need… air," I choked out between breaths.

"Sorry," he replied and let go. "Just don't run off again."

"I didn't run away, I was going to the bathroom," I said. "Who told you I ran off?"

"Well I assumed, because you weren't with Alice or Rose…"

"Jeez Em, I wouldn't run away," I replied rolling my eyes. "Calm down before Barney comes to eat you." Everyone started laughing.

"I told you I'm not afraid of Barney."

"Shall I refer you to the dream? "'Don't eat me Barney!'"

"Alright shut up." Then I smacked him on the arm, and Alice, Rosalie, and I went back to her car. I hopped in the back seat, while Alice sat in the front.

I was just about to ask Rose why we hadn't left yet, when Alice answered my unasked question.

"Edward is there something you need?" she asked. I looked over, and sure enough, Edward was standing at my side of the car, staring at me.

He walked over to the car, and crouched down so he was in front of me.

"Be safe," he whispered in my ear, and then he gently kissed me on the forehead before making his way back over to the Jeep and sliding in the passenger's seat. Of course I blushed, seeing as in that situation it couldn't be helped, and the fact that Rose and Alice were giggling in the front seat, didn't help much either.

Before we pulled out I noticed that Emmett decided he was riding in the open bed, standing up, while Jasper drove his precious Jeep back to the Cullen's house, leading the way.

I sent Edward a text message seeing as my two friends in the front seats couldn't look at me without giggling.

**You do know that I'm coming back to your house right? And that we're right behind you? ~B**

Not even five seconds later, I got a response.

**I know**

I couldn't help but smile when I read that.

As we pulled up to the house, I finally took it all in. It was **huge** and very beautiful. The whole house was painted a shade of white that was hard to determine since it was dark out. It only made me eager to see the inside even more.

We got out of the cars and made our way inside; I was right, it was even more beautiful.

"Did Carlisle and Esme go away for the weekend?" Rosalie asked, breaking me out of my trance.

"No, Carlisle's working the late shift, and Esme should be around here somewhere," Edward replied. As if on cue, a woman with caramel colored hair, and blue eyes stepped into the room.

"I thought I heard you guys," she said.

"Hi mom," Alice said. "This is Bella." Then she pointed to me, and she stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"Nice to meet you Bella," she said. "Alice has told me so much about you."

"Nice to meet you, too Mrs. Cullen," I said. "Your house is very beautiful."

"Thank you, and please call me Esme." I nodded. "So, are you guys hungry?" Emmett ran straight to where I guessed was the kitchen. We all laughed. "How about the rest of you?"

"I'm actually kind of tired," I said.

"Of course, dear," Esme said. "Alice, why don't you take her to the guestroom?"

"Sure!" she squealed. "C'mon on Bella." Then I followed her upstairs.

Alice pointed out certain rooms, making sure I knew which one was hers, and then took me to the third floor.

She took me to a door at the end of the hallway, revealing a bedroom around the same size as my own.

"This is your room," she said. "If you need anyone, Edward's room is right down the hall." My eyes popped out of my head. So that's why Alice took me up here.

"Thanks Alice," I said. She gave me a hug, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I quickly got ready for bed, and laid down on the huge one placed in the center of the room.

Truthfully, I wasn't tired at all; I just wanted to be away from everyone. I know that sounds rude, when I'm not even in my own house, but after the night I had just had, I was in no mood to be around anyone.

After what seemed like minutes of staring at the ceiling, I felt my eyes slowly begin to close. I snuck a quick glance at the clock, and realized that it was midnight, before letting sleep takeover.

_I was laying down in a meadow, filled with different flowers; it was beautiful._

_It was one of those rare sunny days, so I closed my eyes and tried to absorb as much sun as possible. All of a sudden I heard a noise. I opened my eyes, and sat up, searching for the source. Then my eyes fell upon it; T.J., and I wasn't in the meadow anymore; I was back at Beth's house._

"_T.J. stop!" I yelled. He kept coming closer, and I was backed up against a wall; there was nothing I could do._

_I was shaking violently as I was crying uncontrollably. I curled myself into a ball as he came closer._

_Once T.J. was right in front of me, he crouched down, and grabbed my face roughly._

"_You were always a shy one, baby," he said. "But I've always loved that about you."_

"_Please…" I begged. "Don't do this."_

"_But I thought you loved me," he said. I kept pushing him away from me, while screaming for Matt to help me. "I always knew you loved Matt."_

My eyes shot open as I took in my surroundings. Everyone was in my room, staring at me with concern on their faces. I curled myself into a ball, and cried into whoever was next to me. I felt them wrap their arms around me and knew immediately that it was Edward.

When I stopped crying, Esme came forward and sat down next to me.

"Bella, are you alright?" she asked. I was surprised. I had just met her and already she seemed genuinely concerned about me.

I knew right then that I was going to have to tell them; I couldn't keep it hidden any longer. So, I shook my head 'no' and pleaded for Rosalie to help me. She acknowledged my glance, and sat down next to Esme.

"M-my… l-last… b-boyfriend was drunk," I stuttered, holding in the tears. "And h-he tr-tried to…" I couldn't finish. I looked at Rosalie, and silently told her that it was okay if she told them.

"He tried to rape her," she finished in a whisper. I heard Esme gasp, and Edward's grip on me tightened. I couldn't understand why, but it was very comforting, knowing that he was there.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Esme said. She came forward, and Edward let go so she could hug me. "If you ever need anything, we're here for you."

"Thank you," I said. Then she pulled away from me, and looked me straight in the eyes. Esme was very caring, and although I barely knew her, I already saw her as a second mom to me.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" she asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." I nodded my head. "Do you have these nightmares all the time?"

Surprisingly, I didn't at all mind answering this question. Even though it was very personal, I wanted to tell everyone, in hopes that I would get better.

"Well," I started. "I only seem to get them if someone says anything that reminds me of him," I paused. "Or touches me the wrong way." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward flinch as I mentioned this, knowing that he had done that unintentionally.

Esme nodded her head in understanding, and I could tell that she wanted to know what had been the cause.

I looked around to see if anyone else knew, but by the looks on their faces, the only one that did was Edward.

"It happened again," I said, and looked down. I wrapped my arms around my legs, and pulled myself into a tight ball on the bed.

"SON OF A…!" Emmett yelled.

"EMMETT!" Esme yelled. "Language!"

"Sorry Esme," he said. Then he came over to me and picked me up, squishing me into a tighter ball.

"Emmett, put me down," I whined.

"Not a chance, Belly," he said and laughed.

I looked at Jasper who had an evil grin on his face that could match my own. I looked at him confused, and then he pulled out a Barney doll from behind his back. I had to try really hard not to laugh.

"Hey Em, Jasper got a present for you," I said.

"Fork it over Razzles," he said to him.

"Alright, close your eyes," Jasper replied. Emmett closed his eyes, and Jasper stuck the Barney doll right in his face. "Okay, open."

Then next thing I knew, I was lying face down on the floor, while Emmett screamed and ran out of the room. Obviously, everyone was too busy laughing to notice me on the floor, which, despite the fact that I was angry, I couldn't help but laugh either.

Once I stopped laughing, I got up off of the floor and walked over to Jasper. Then, I smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What did I do!?" he yelled.

"You could have at least let Emmett put me down before you shoved the stupid stuffed animal in his face," I replied.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay. Just warn me next time." He nodded his head.

I yawned, and realization came over me, as I realized I had no idea what time it was.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Two thirty," Alice replied. Wow, how long was I sleeping. "In the morning."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"Bella, don't apologize," Esme said. "You were having a nightmare. Emmett was actually the one who felt something was wrong and woke us all up." Twin telepathy does come in handy.

"Okay," I replied looking down. I yawned again.

"Get some sleep, you had a rough night," Esme said. Then she gave me a hug and left the room, with everyone else following her.

"Edward," I called after everyone else left. He turned around to face me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I needed to tell him what happened. It had been bothering me all week.

He nodded his head, closed the door, and sat back down on the bed.

I then told him everything, sparing no details. Surprisingly, I didn't cry this time, and it made me think that I was finally getting over it.

"That's the real reason why I left," I said. "T.J. just wouldn't leave me alone. He kept calling me, and trying to catch me alone in the hallway. I knew he didn't really care anyway, because I caught him making out with some girl in the hallway. Matt and his girlfriend Kayla were there for me the whole time.

"Then, one day it just got to be too much, so I left. I told my mom that I was moving to Forks so she could travel with Phil, and told Charlie that I missed him and Emmett, which was true, and spent the next week packing. To be honest, I don't think I ever really loved him; he didn't know anything about me."

I couldn't look at him when I told him this; it would have made it that much harder.

I was interrupted in my thoughts when I felt two strong arms around me, and I immediately hugged him back.

"Bella, you didn't have to tell me that," he said.

"Yes, I did Edward," I replied. "You needed to know."

"If I needed to know, why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, pulling away from me. I looked up at him, but he was staring down at his hands.

"Because I was scared," I answered. "I wasn't ready to let anyone else in. You saw how hard it was for me earlier. I was scared to tell my parents, and my brother. Jasper and Rose had to tell Emmett. I just- I didn't trust you. I was afraid that if I got too close…"

I didn't realize I was crying until Edward wiped the tears away.

I looked up at him, and he was looking at me with this look in his eyes that I didn't recognize.

"Are you afraid that I would do that to you?" he asked. Honestly, I wasn't sure anymore. I couldn't even look at him. But when I tried to look away, he gently placed his hand under my chin, and I looked back up at him. "Bella, I may have been a jerk before, but I would never do that to someone; especially not to you." I knew right then, that he had in fact changed. I wasn't sure why, but he did.

Then I hugged him.

"Do you trust me now?" he asked, pulling away from me. I nodded my head, seeing as I was at a loss for words. Then he smiled his signature crooked smile that made my heart flutter, and I smiled back.

I yawned, and crawled back under the covers of the bed. Edward gently kissed me on the forehead again.

"Goodnight Bella," he whispered and then proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Edward?" I called.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you," I replied. He just smiled again, and closed the door.

I can honestly say, that I fell asleep, feeling the happiest I had ever felt in a long time.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes; my favorite.

My head automatically snapped up, and I saw Edward, standing in the doorway holding two plates of chocolate chip pancakes.

I was immediately snapped out of my staring, by Edward chuckling. I smiled at him, and went back to ogling the pancakes as he walked over to me.

"Good morning," he said still chuckling.

"Uh huh," I replied, reaching for the pancakes, and he pulled them away from me.

"I take it that you're hungry?" he asked amused.

"Edward, give me the pancakes," I said reaching for them, but he pulled them away again.

"Can you ask nicely?"

"Edward, please give me the pancakes," I said trying to grab them from him, but again, he pulled them away.

"No," he said. I quickly thought of something really stupid, that I don't think anyone should have believed. I **needed** those pancakes; chocolate does crazy things to me.

"Oh… My… God, Emmett, what are you wearing?" I asked, looking towards the doorway, pretending to laugh. Edward snapped his head up towards the doorway, and I snatched the pancakes from him, and started eating them. "VICTORY!"

I looked up and saw Edward laughing, while shaking his head.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full of pancake. He started laughing again while eating his pancakes. There was so much chocolate; just the way I like them. "Hey, it's not my fault I have a weird obsession with extra-chocolaty pancakes."

"Yeah, Emmett told me," he said.

"Wait, did you make these?" He looked up at me and nodded. I smiled, and we continued eating in silence.

After we finished eating, Edward looked up at me.

"Bella, I was um wondering if…" he started, but was cut off by my phone ringing.

_Simple things in life are for free _

_I like the diamonds I'm a material girl you see_

_Fast cars and I love making noise _

_I need that money, come and buy me something honey_

"Alice why did you change my ringtone?" I asked when I picked up the phone.

"Well hello to you too," she replied sarcastically.

"Hi Alice, what's up?" I asked laughing. Edward got up and took the plates with him. "Thanks for the pancakes." He looked up at me and smiled before leaving the room.

"I just wanted to know if he asked you yet," Alice said.

"Who ask me what?" What is she talking about? "Where are you guys anyway?"

"Well, Rose and I dragged the boys out shopping again." I should have known. "And I'm guessing since you don't know what I'm talking about, he hasn't asked yet."

"Okay," I said confused. "Anyway, I need to grab something from my house, so did Emmett leave his Jeep here, or my keys?"

"No, he already brought your guitar though," she said. "It should be in the corner." Sure enough, there was a guitar case leaning up against the wall.

"Tell him I said 'thanks.' I'll see you guys when you get back. Bye."

"Bye!" Then she hung up.

I picked up the case, and gently placed it on the bed. Then I opened it revealing my favorite guitar. I gently took it out of the case, but when I went to play it, the neck flopped down.

Angrily, I grabbed my phone and dialed Emmett's cell.

"Hey Jelly Belly, what's up?" he said after he picked up.

"EMMETT SWAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, chill out Bells what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!? YOU BROKE MY GUITAR!"

"Oh shit," I heard him say. "Bella I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. Which one did I grab? I just picked up the one in the case."

"You just tossed it into the car didn't you!?" I yelled, still angry, but calmer than before.

"Fuck I grabbed the wrong one. Is there any way you can get it fixed?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "You snapped the neck off when you carelessly tossed my guitar in the car like your football gear."

"I really am sorry Bells, I'll get you a new one," he offered.

"It's fine, bye."

"Alright, bye." Then I hung up, and flopped back down on the bed.

"Bella, are you okay? I heard you screaming," Edward asked. I snapped my head up and saw him in the doorway with a concerned look on his face.

"No, my dumb ass of a brother broke my favorite guitar," I replied, and started crying silently. That guitar was really special to me. I played it every night after the incident with T.J. until I came back.

Then I felt two arms wrap around me, and opened my eyes to see Edward. I just leaned into him.

"I'm so sorry, is there any way you can fix it?"

"Not with the way the neck snapped off," I replied. "It's okay though, that guitar reminds me too much of T.J." I felt Edward tense when I mentioned T.J., but he quickly relaxed.

"Um, I could take you to get a new one," he suggested. I smiled at how nice he was being.

"That's okay, Emmett's getting me a new one while they're out," I replied. "Do you think you could take me back to my house? I want to grab my other one."

"Sure," he said, and I started walking out of the room. "Bella, are you um, gonna change?" I looked down and saw that I was still in my pajamas, so I kicked him out of the room to get changed.

Once I was changed and ready to go, Edward and I sped off to my house.

When we got there, I told Edward that I had to grab something out of my room, so I told him to wait in my studio.

After I grabbed my notebook, which was filled with all of my songs, I headed back to the studio to find Edward ogling my piano. I slowly walked up behind him and noticed him running his fingers over the keys.

"You can play it if you want," I said, which caught him by surprise and made him slam his hand on the keys. I couldn't help but giggle.

Edward turned around to face me with a confused look on his face.

"How did you know I could play?" he asked.

"Well, there are only two reasons why someone would admire such a fascinating musical instrument," I replied. "Either they have never seen a piano before, or they know how to play the instrument. And I'm going to go with the second option."

"Then I would have to say you are correct," he replied smiling.

"My offer still stands," I said walking over to my recording booth of sorts, and pulling my guitar out.

When I walked out, Edward was already seated on the bench, and patted the space beside him for me to sit. I sat down beside him and then he began to play.

_Oh what the hell she says  
I just can't win for losing  
And she lays back down  
Man there's so many times  
I don't know what I'm doin'  
Like I don't know now_

_By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Says it's funny how the night  
Can make you blind  
I can just imagine  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
But if she feels bad then I do too  
So I let her be_

Edward played and sang very well. I just watched in awe as he skillfully played. 

_And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down_

_She sits down and stares into the distance  
And it takes all night  
And I know I could break her concentration  
But it don't feel right_

_By the light of the moon  
She rubs her eyes  
Sits down on the bed and starts to cry  
And there's something less about her  
And I don't know what I'm supposed to do  
So I sit down and I cry too  
And don't let her see_

_And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down_

_She shuts out the night  
Tries to close her eyes  
If she can find daylight  
She'll be all right  
She'll be all right  
Just not tonight_

_And she says oooh  
I can't take no more  
Her tears like diamonds on the floor  
And her diamonds bring me down  
Cuz I can't help her now  
She's down in it  
She tried her best and now she can't win it's  
Hard to see them on the ground  
Her diamonds falling down_

When he finished playing, he turned to look at me, and I smiled at him with tears forming in my eyes.

As he wiped away some of the fallen tears, I noticed him looking at me with that same foreign look in his eyes again.

With his hand lingering on my cheek, I swear I saw him lean in a little. And as I started leaning in too, my phone went off, and he immediately dropped his hand and pulled away.

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

I looked down at the caller ID and started laughing. Edward looked at me questioningly and I answered the phone.

"Hey, Emmett. What's up?" I asked. As soon as he heard this, Edward began to laugh silently.

"Just wondering where you guys are," he replied.

"Well, Edward took me home to grab my other guitar since a certain _moron_ broke my other one."

"Sorry about that again," he said. Then there was a short pause. "Hey!" I couldn't help but laugh. "Well get back over here, Alice wants to do stuff."

I groaned. "Fine. We're on our way." After he said 'bye' I hung up. "Alice wants to do stuff," I said to Edward. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

I got off of the bench, grabbed my guitar, and placed it inside a case.

"Bella," I looked up at Edward. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but sure," I replied.

"Would you… umm… go out… with me?" he asked nervously.

I just stared at him in shock for a moment, trying to register what exactly had happened; Edward Cullen asked me out on a date. I knew I really liked him, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to date anyone yet. But, there was something telling me that this wasn't a trick; that he really liked me.

Edward must have taken my shocked silence as something bad, and began to ramble.

"I'm sorry… You don't have to… I understand… It's okay…" he said.

"Edward," I tried to stop him.

"I get it… It's fine… You don't like me that way…"

"Edward," I said raising my voice a little.

"I'll just take you back… Alice wants to do stuff… we don't have to-"

"EDWARD!" I yelled effectively getting his attention. "Yes."

"Okay… That's alright… I get it… you don't- yes?" he asked rambling again. I just nodded my head. "Really?"

"Yes Edward, really," I replied giggling a bit. Then he smiled his breathtaking smile at me. "We should get back to your house; Alice is waiting." He just nodded his head, and carried my guitar for me to his car.

He opened the door for me while I mumbled 'thanks' and we sped back off to his house in a comfortable silence.

Sometime during the car ride, while I was looking out the window, Edward reached over and grabbed my hand, holding it in his. I looked up and smiled at him, and continued to look out the window.

When we got back to his house, he helped me out of the car, and we walked hand-in-hand to the front door. Edward let go of my hand to open the door, when all of a sudden, it swung open, and were being dragged into the living room by a very forceful pixie.

Edward gently placed my guitar down on the couch, while we joined the circle containing everyone but his parents.

"Hi Bellsy!" Emmett boomed.

"I'm still mad at you," I said angrily.

"Well, I highly doubt you would be after you see these," he said, pulling out two brand new guitars from next to the couch. He handed the two guitars to me as I looked them over quickly, and carefully set them down on the other couch. "So am I forgiven?"

"No," I replied simply, and everyone laughed.

"Next time Emmett, make sure she forgives you **before** you give her the present," Jasper said. Emmett just glared at him, and we continued to laugh.

Once we stopped laughing, I took into account my surroundings. I noticed a couple of things were off. One: There were no adults in the house. And two: we were all seated in a circle in the living room.

"Alice, there is no way in hell I'm doing this," I said.

"Too late," she replied. "You're all here and we're doing it whether you like it or not." I glared at her and she giggled. She giggled! She makes me so angry sometimes. "Emmett, would you like to do the honors?"

"Thank you my dear pixie friend," he said. I giggled a bit at that. "It's time for… bum bum bum… TRUTH OR DARE!"

"Oh brother," I muttered.

"Not again," Jasper added. This should be very interesting.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

BPOV

"Emmett, let's not play again," I said. I really don't want a repeat of the last game.

"Come on Bells, it won't happen again," he whined.

"Fine," I huffed. "But I'm not going to enjoy this."

"Jasper, my main squeeze, my home slice, my…" Emmett started.

"Alright I get it!" Jasper yelled. "Will you get to the point already?"

"Jeeze, you don't need to be rude about it," he replied.

"Emmett," I warned.

"Fun sucker," he muttered. "Truth or dare buddy boy?"

"Don't call me that, it's weird," Jasper replied. "And I pick dare."

"Okey Dokey," he said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Your dare is to dress in a chicken suit, and wear it for the rest of the game." We all laughed at him.

"Emmett, we don't even have…" Jasper started but was cut off when Emmett pulled out a chicken suit from behind the couch. Oh boy! He already knew he was gonna dare Jasper to do that.

When Jasper came back from changing into his chicken suit, we couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked so funny.

"Yeah, have fun while you can," he said. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… I'm gonna have to go with truth," she answered. "You seem a little too angry at the moment.

"How long have you and Emmett really been together?" he asked. I really wanted to know this.

"Oh, um… seventh grade?" she said as more of a question.

"Pay up Jasper!" I yelled out. "I believe it was fifty if I remember correctly."

"WHAT?!" Rosalie yelled. "You made a bet on this?"

"You bet your ass we did," Jasper replied. "And now I lost. Here" Then he handed me fifty bucks and I pocketed it with a large smile on my face.

"Hate you," Rose said to Jasper and I.

"Love you, too," we replied in unison.

"Truth or dare Bella," she asked.

"Dare," I replied. Rose's truths were horrible.

"I dare you to sing the song that you, me, and Kayla wrote while I was visiting you in Phoenix, after all that crap happened," she said.

"Not **that** song," I groaned.

"It's either that, or something else," she said flickering her eyes to Edward and back so fast that I almost didn't see it.

"Fine," I huffed. "But you and Alice have to help, too."

"YAY!" Alice squealed. Then she dragged Rose and I down to the basement with the guys following slowly behind.

When we reached the basement, I saw a stage with three microphones set up.

"You already planned this ahead of time didn't you?" I sighed looking at my two supposed best friends.

"Yep!" they said in unison.

"I should have known by now," I muttered to myself. "Okay so Alice you'll do Kayla's part I guess. And since you took the time to set all of this up, I'm assuming you already know the song as well."

"Assumption correct," she said smiling. "Now get changed quickly." Alice threw outfits at both Rose and I, and we quickly changed before the guys came down.

"Aright, let's get this over with," I sighed once we were all changed.

The three of us got up on the stage, while the guys sat down in the chairs placed in front of it. Then I grabbed the microphone and the music started to play. (italics = Bella, bold = Rose and Alice underline = all)

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act  
And you don't know where your life is going_

Rose, Alice, and I, started dancing around on the stage exactly how Rose, Kayla, and I had done when we wrote the song.

_Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone_

The guys were staring at us, for two reasons. One was because I never told them I could dance well, and the other was because we were amazing.

I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye

_Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
Had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
On the passenger side  
Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
But either way baby, I'm gone_

I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye

**Hey hey, hey hey hey  
Goodbye**

I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye

Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Na na na na,hey na na na na hey  
Hey hey hey  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye

After we finished, the boys just stared at us, wide-eyed, with open mouths. I have to say though, Jasper looked the funniest since he was still wearing that dumb chicken suit.

"Damn," Jasper said. That did it. I fell to the floor laughing so hard my sides hurt. He just glared at me, which made me laugh even harder.

"S-sorry… J-jasper…," I said in between fits of laughter. "I… c-can't… t-take you… s-seriously… in that." I laughed so hard that I rolled off of the stage and face first, onto the floor. Then it was everyone else's turn to laugh. So what did I do? I joined them.

Once the laugh fest was over, I got up off of the floor and sat on the edge of the stage. Edward looked at me, as if silently asking me if I was okay, to which I just shrugged. There really isn't much you can do about my klutziness.

"Hey Emmett," I said once we were all situated. It was my turn. "I dare you to.."

"How do you know that I was going to pick dare?" he asked cutting me off.

"Because you always do," I said rolling my eyes. "'Truth is for babies and losers,'" I said in my best Emmett voice.

"Well maybe I wanted to pick truth," he said, which made all of our eyes go wide in shock. Emmett picking truth was like rain in Antarctica; it never happens.

"Fine then Emmett, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare," he said. "SUCKERS!" We all just rolled our eyes at him while Rose smacked him on the head. "Ow babe, what was that for?"

"Dumbass," she muttered.

"Okay Emmett, your dare is to…" I started but was cut off when Alice shoved a bag in my face.

"Rose said you might want this," she whispered. When I looked in the bag, an evil grin spread across my face, which actually caused Emmett to get very scared.

"Here you go Emmett," I said handing him the bag. "You must wear this for the rest of the game." I had a big smirk on my face while Emmett looked in the bag. Once he noticed what it was he glared at me and got up. "Oh, and when anyone…"

"Yeah I know," he said cutting me off while walking away.

"B, you didn't," Jasper said.

"No, Rose and Alice did," I said. Then he burst out laughing.

"What's going on?" Edward asked confused. Oh right, I completely forgot he didn't know.

"When you see Emmett, just ask him why he's wearing what he's wearing," Jasper said after he stopped laughing.

"No J, why don't you do it?" I replied. He nodded his head.

When Emmett came out, he was wearing a ballerina outfit, complete with a pink fuzzy crown, a wand, and fairy wings. Obviously, the fact that he was glaring made us all laugh even harder.

"Dearest Emmett, why are you wearing that?" Jasper asked, knowing fully that it would piss him off even more because of what he had to say. Emmett just mumbled a reply. "I'm sorry, we didn't quite catch that." Again, Emmett mumbled his reply but a little louder than last time. "Once more please?"

"Because it makes me feel pretty!" he shouted at us, which made us all burst out laughing. "I hate you guys."

Truthfully, this wasn't the first time I had dared Emmett to do this. The last night I spent in Forks, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and I all played truth or dare, and this was Emmett's dare. Luckily for him though, Charlie came in at the same time that Emmett was getting ready to change into his costume, to tell me to go to bed. Emmett ran out and up to his room while Charlie stared after him like he was mental.

"Aw, I love you too Emmett," I said. "Oops, I mean Emma." Yes that's right. Jasper took to calling Emmett 'Emma' the whole next day before I left because of the dare he never did. Emmett just glared at me.

"So does Emmett have to say that every time someone asks him that?" Edward whispered to me. I nodded my head, and he started chuckling. "Hey Emmett," he said louder.

"Don't even think about it!" he shouted at him which made us all laugh. All of a sudden, Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Hey kids, dinner's…" he said, but stopped himself when he took into account, Jasper's and Emmett's choice of outfits. "Emmett," he said regaining his composure. "Would you care to explain why Jasper is dressed in a chicken suit?" Emmett sighed loudly.

"Truth or dare," he said. We all knew that Esme and Carlisle hated it when we played, but we did it anyway since we never got in serious trouble.

"And is that the reason you're wearing that?" he asked. We all muffled our laughter because we knew how Emmett had to answer.

Emmett sat there silently while having an angered expression set on his face.

"Emmett, why are you wearing that?" Carlisle asked again, but then winked at the rest of us. OMG he knew!

I looked over at Alice, who nodded her head quickly and tried very hard not to full on laugh at the current situation. Carlisle again stared at Emmett as if saying "well?" Emmett just sighed loudly before speaking.

"Because it makes me feel pretty, Carlisle," he said. Everyone, including Carlisle, tried very hard not to laugh at how calm he was when he said that.

"Oh… well… um… that's nice," Carlisle replied to hold in his laughter. "Well… uh… dinner's ready so… yeah." Then he walked back upstairs chuckling the whole way.

"I really hate you guys," Emmett said crossing his arms.

"Well, I guess since its dinner time we should stop playing," Alice said. Emmett shot up out of his seat and ran to the bathroom to change.

"Somebody's eager to eat," I muttered sarcastically. Alice helped Jasper out of his chicken suit, and then we all headed upstairs to eat.

Throughout dinner, I could feel Edward's eyes on me, but never looked like I acknowledged the fact.

After dinner, Rose, Alice, and I all went upstairs to just hang out away from the boys.

"Alice, I can't believe you told Carlisle what Emmett's dare was," I said once we were up in her room.

"Of course I did silly," she replied. "How else do you think I convinced my parents to let us play?"

"Nice, Alice, nice," Rose said.

"All in a day's work ladies," she said. "Speaking of today's events…" Oh no, please don't ask. "What were you up to today?" Great, she asked.

"Nothing really," I lied. I had gotten better at it, but somehow they didn't buy it. "He just took me back to my house to grab a couple of things, that's all."

"Oh so he didn't ask you anything?" Rose asked. I knew what she meant but I figured I toy with them for a bit.

"Of course he did silly," I said. "But I had to say no; I mean why would I want to right?" I saw the both of their jaws drop, and tried really hard to keep my composure. I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces.

"But why?" Alice asked. She looked like she was ready to cry. "I thought you wanted to."

"Why would I want to?" I asked like she was crazy. "I mean think about it Alice; I'd have to be high to agree to something like that. And even then I don't think I would." Alice was seriously ready to cry, and Rose just looked completely shocked by what I was saying.

"Are you serious Bella?" Rose asked. "You really won't?" Oh this is just going to be hilarious.

"Now I think you're crazy," I said. "Why would anyone want to go scuba diving with sharks? That's just insane, unless you're asking for a death wish." I looked at both of them and noticed how they once again stared at me in shock. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"I thought he asked you out and you said no," Alice replied. "That was **so** not funny."

"Oh that?" I asked. "Well yeah he asked me, and I said yes," I said like it was no big deal. Alice squealed and then jumped on me. "Whoa! Calm down pixie."

Alice got up and looked at me with a murderous glare.

"What did you just call me?" she asked in a very scary whisper.

"Oh… um…," I looked over at Rose and she mouthed 'run.' "Alice, what's that? Are those the new Gucci shoes?" When she turned to look at what I pointed at, I sprung off of the bed and made a mad dash for the stairs.

"GET BACK HERE BELLA!" she screamed after me. I could hear Rose hysterically laughing back in Alice's room.

"HELP! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" I screamed.

I ran all the way down the stairs, without tripping (I was surprised myself at that) and into the

living room, where the boys were playing video games.

"Quick hide me!" I whisper yelled.

"Hide you from wh-?" Edward asked.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed interrupting Edward.

"Crap," I whispered. Then I ran over to where Emmett was sitting on the couch and started pushing him to move over. "Emmett, move your fat monkey butt over"

"I am NOT fat," he said. "Who told you I was fat? I'll kick their a**."

"Language Emmett!" Esme yelled from somewhere in the house.

"Sorry Esme," he said. "Yeesh, where is she anyway? Her hearing creeps me out."

"Emmett move!" I whisper yelled.

"Who called me fat!?" Emmett demanded. My god! Why does it matter?

"Alice did, now move," I said, just trying to get him to move so Alice can't kill me.

Once he moved over, I squished myself behind him and Jasper, where Alice wouldn't be able to see me. **A/N: She's laying down on her side behind them on the couch, just to make that clear**.

Since my head was still sticking out, Edward came over, smiled at me, and placed a pillow over my face before sitting down next to my head.

Then I heard the sound of heels clicking.

"Where is she!?" Alice asked angrily while tapping her foot on the floor.

"I don't know Alice, why don't you look for her?" Edward asked pretending to be annoyed.

"Yeah, or are you gonna make the fatty get up and do it?" Emmett asked angrily. Oh crap. I really shouldn't have done that.

"I don't care Emmett, where is she?" she demanded.

"Alice move, we're in the middle of a game here," Jasper said. Oh god not him, too.

"Oh, you mean this game?" she asked innocently. Then I heard the TV click and all of the boys got mad.

"Alice! I was just about to beat my high score!" Emmett yelled.

"Too bad! Where is she!?" she demanded.

"Fine," Edward groaned. Oh he better not rat me out. "She's in the basement." That was close.

"See? That wasn't so hard," she said. Then I heard her skip off towards the basement.

Once she was out of ear-shot, Edward removed the pillow from my face and started dragging me up the stairs.

When we reached my room I turned to face Edward.

"Thanks for saving me back there," I said.

"Anytime," he replied smiling.

"Well… um… good night," I said. Then Edward came forward and kissed me on the forehead again.

"Good night," he whispered. Then I walked into my room, closed the door behind me, and slid down it, until I landed on the floor.

I realized all of those thoughts I had, combined with everything that's happened all week has made me come to a conclusion: I was in love with Edward.

EPOV

As I walked away from her room and to mine, I started thinking about everything that's happened these last few weeks.

I have been rejected, slapped, yelled at, and now have a date with the most beautiful girl I have met in my entire life. And as I fell asleep that night, I realized something: I was in love with Bella.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV

I woke up the next morning feeling very refreshed, and very excited. It was the day of my first date with Edward.

I was feeling very content, until the door burst open, and a very excited and squealing Alice came into the room.

"Good you're up!" she squealed. I guess I was forgiven for the day before. "Come on, we have a big day ahead of us!" Then she ran over to me, and yanked me out of bed.

"You know, for a small person, you're rather strong," I said.

"No, time for compliments, let's go," she said. Uh oh, she's determined. That could only mean one thing; Bella Barbie. I groaned.

Then she proceeded to pull me down the stairs and out of the house, while I was still in my pajamas I might add.

"Alice! I'm not dressed yet!" I yelled at her.

"Of course you're not," she said. "You can't get ready here silly. Edward's here." I rolled my eyes at her and got into her Porsche.

After the drive to my house, Alice pushed me upstairs and into my bathroom, where she ordered me to take a shower.

Once I was finished, I walked back out and sat down on my bed while Alice went through my closet to find something for me to wear.

When she finally decided on one, after about a half hour, she laid it out on my bed, and patted the seat of my vanity for me to sit. With a sigh, I walked over and sat down, while she proceeded to work on my hair.

All of a sudden, I heard the front door open and close, and frantic footsteps running up the stairs. Then Rosalie burst through the door.

"You could have waited for me!" she yelled at Alice. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Well I didn't wanna walk in on you with Emmett," Alice replied.

"Oh my god can you please not talk about that stuff in front of me!?" I complained.

"Oh you mean the fact that Emmett and I f-" Rose said.

"SHUT UP! LALALALA! CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I yelled plugging my ears with my fingers.

"Bella stop it," Alice scolded pulling my fingers from my ears. "I need to finish working on your hair. Rose, you can do her make-up." Rose nodded her head and got to work while Alice continued working on my hair.

After what seemed like eternity, the fashion twins were finally finished. I took one look in the mirror, smiled and thanked the two of them.

We headed downstairs to grab some food and we talked for a bit.

"Well, we better get going," Rose said after we finished eating.

"Yeah, Edward should be here soon," Alice said. Then they both got up and started heading towards the door.

"Guys its really cold out," I said. "Why am I wearing a skirt?"

"I have a feeling you won't be outside a whole lot," Alice replied with a knowing smirk on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" What is with this cryptic junk?

"Oh would you look at the time," Alice said glancing at her watch-less wrist. "We really have to go. Come on Rose." Then the two proceeded to walk out the door.

"But what-," I started but was cut off when Rose closed the door mid-question. "Weirdoes."

I decided I had a long enough amount of time, so I went into my music room, grabbed my song book, and went back into the living room to work on a song that's been sitting in my mind since I woke up this morning.

When I was finished the introduction, the sound of the doorbell interrupted me. Nervously I got up and headed to the door, after placing my song book on the coffee table.

'_Of course you choose to be nervous now_,' I thought.

As soon as I opened the door, I immediately had to remind myself how to breathe. There, at my door, stood Edward, looking as god-like as ever, with that crooked smile on his face that made me melt.

"Hi," I said. Wow, real smooth Bella.

"Hello Bella," he replied still smiling. "You look beautiful." I could feel the blush beginning to creep up onto my face, but I pushed it back in an attempt to stay calm.

"Thanks," I said. "Come in, I'll grab my coat so we can go." Then I moved aside to let him in.

"Actually, I was thinking we would just hang out here," he said once he was inside. "It's supposed to pour." So that's what Alice meant by me not going outside. I should have known that she knew what we were doing.

"Oh okay," I said. Right on cue, the thunder boomed which caught me by surprise, so I ended up jumping into Edward. "Sorry."

"I don't mind," he said smiling. Then I noticed a shopping bag behind his back.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This?" he said teasingly while holding the bag in front of him. I gave him a 'what do you think I was talking about' look, which caused him to chuckle softly. "It may or may not be food." I rolled my eyes at him with a smile on my face.

"Well, it's a good thing you brought food," I said. "Emmett the human garbage disposal ate pretty much everything the other day." Edward laughed and shook his head. I loved it when he laughed. "So what did you bring?"

"It's not really much of a dinner," he said slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, let me see," I begged. He sighed and pulled out two containers filled with… well what do you know. "Chocolate chip pancakes," I said finishing my thought out loud. He smiled shyly at me. "You are definitely trying to overdose me with chocolate." Again he laughed which caused me to laugh with him. I just couldn't get enough of that sound. "Let's go eat, I'm hungry." He chuckled again as we walked into the dining room.

After we finished dinner, we decided to watch a movie. So Edward went into the living room to pick one out while I put the dishes away.

Once everything was put away, I went into the living room to find Edward looking through my song book which I left out on the coffee table. And wouldn't you know, he was on the song I was just writing. Luckily, I hadn't gotten very far yet, or it would have been a little awkward.

"I thought you were going to pick out a movie," I said walking over to him. He jumped a little from surprise.

"I'm sorry Bella," he said. "I didn't mean to, but you left it open, and I got curious."

"It's okay," I said. "The one you're reading now is nowhere near finished."

"Did you need any help?" Aw, he's so sweet.

"Not really," I shrugged. "But I could use a little help with the music." He smiled crookedly, and then we both headed off to my studio.

For two hours, we worked on the music. We finally managed to find something that fit and I ended up loving it.

When we finished, we went back into the living room and started to watch a movie, my head on his shoulder with his arm around me on the couch.

"Bella," Edward said about half way through the movie.

"Yeah?" I asked, pulling away to face him.

"I want to give you something," he said nervously. "Will you close your eyes?" I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I could feel Edward getting up from the couch, and the next thing I knew, something cold and metal was draped around my neck. "Okay, open your eyes."

Once I opened my eyes, I looked down at my neck to see the most beautiful heart-shaped necklace with an Emerald in the middle; the same color as his eyes.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"It was my mother's." I looked up to see him smiling at me. "She would have wanted you to have it."

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked confused.

"Because I-" he started but was cut off by the door being slammed open.

"BELLSY I'M HOME!" Emmett yelled.

"EMMETT!" I yelled. "You could have broken the door off again!"

"Hey, it was an accident last time," he said walking into the living room. "Oh, hey Eddo." Then realization dawned on his face. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I just glared at him, until he finally got the message. "Well, I'm going to bed, night Eddie, Bellsy."

"I really should go Bella," Edward said sadly after Emmett was upstairs. I nodded my head just as sad. We got up and, I walked with him over to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said

"Okay," I said. He gently kissed my forehead before whispering in my ear.

"Sleep well," he whispered. Then he smiled at me before walking out to his car.

When his car was out of sight, I closed the door and headed upstairs, only to be stopped by Emmett before I could walk into my room.

"Don't forget everyone's coming over tomorrow night," he said.

"Of course, dear brother, how could I forget?" I asked, amusement written on my face. He just rolled his eyes at me. With a quick 'good night' on both ends, we retreated to our rooms for the night.

I felt great when I woke up the next morning. I hurriedly got dressed, and bounded down the stairs to grab breakfast.

"Morning Belly," Emmett said obviously amused at my eagerness.

"Morning," I replied.

"Listen, I need to drop of Rose's bracelet after school, so can I have Mandy's number?" he asked. Mandy was our father's jeweler; she was always available to help us when we needed her.

"Yeah sure," I said. Emmett handed me his phone, and I quickly programmed it in. "How come you didn't give it to her earlier?"

"I uh… forgot," he said slightly embarrassed.

"Of course you did," I muttered, and he glared at me. "Well I have to go food shopping, since a certain brother of mine ate all of the food." He raised his hands in surrender. "Alice is coming earlier so we'll get all of the stuff." He nodded his head, got up, and put his bowl in the sink before grabbing his keys and heading to the garage.

"See you at school," he called with his mouth still full of cereal. I just shook my head in laughter at him. He's so weird sometimes.

I grabbed a pop tart and drove off to school in a daze, eager to see Edward again.

NarratorPOV (hehe that's me!)

The school day went by the same way as usual for our favorite group of friends. Girls glared in envy at Bella for all of the attention Edward was giving her, while guys did the same to Edward, hoping that he eventually would "slip-up" and she would come crying to one of them. As if!

Once school came to a close, Emmett walked into an empty hallway to call Mandy, so that he could surprise Rosalie with the bracelet she had wanted. Unbeknownst to him, Rosalie heard only part of the conversation; a part which she misunderstood completely.

Rosalie was walking in the hallway, hoping to catch Emmett before football practice, when she saw him talking on the phone.

"Really?" he asked happily into the phone. Then there was a short pause. "I love you," he said after the pause, which literally broke Rosalie's heart. She continued to listen, hoping maybe it was just his mom Renee, or Bella. "Forever and ever, babe."

As soon as she heard that, she couldn't handle it anymore. She took off in search of her brother Jasper, to get his keys and drive home. But Emmett was still on the phone. "Thanks so much for engraving it for me Mandy," he said. "I owe you big time."

EmPOV

After football practice, I headed straight to the jeweler's to pick up Rose's bracelet from Mandy.

"Thanks so much for this," I said.

"Anything for you guys," she said. Mandy was so nice. She was kind of like an aunt to me and Bella. "Now hurry and give that to her. And let me know what she says." I smiled at her before nodding my head and rushing out the door.

When I got home, I showered quickly and rushed downstairs only to be stopped by Bellsy before I went out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something Emmett?" she asked. I looked down. No I remembered to put on my pants today. What was it? Then she held up Rosie's bracelet and I snatched it from her before running out of the door. "You're welcome!" I just laughed at her before running over to Rose's.

I knocked on her door, waiting for her to answer.

"Hey Rosie!" I said when she opened the door. "I wanted to give you…" but I trailed off when I took a good look at her face. Was she crying? "What's wrong?"

She glared at me for a moment before softening her features and smiling at me.

"Emmett, will you close your eyes and hold out your hand?" she asked. Alrighty, a little odd but I'll do anything for her. So I closed my eyes and held out my hand. I felt something cold enter it and immediately opened my eyes to see the necklace I gave her for her birthday in 7th grade.

"Why are you giving this to me?" I asked confused. Did it break or something? Then her face twisted in pain, and it looked like she was about to cry again. I held out my arms for her but she stood back and said something I never wanted to hear from her.

"I'm done Emmett," she said. "It's over; we're done." Then she closed the door in my face as I tried to understand what she said to me. _'We're done_.' The words echoed clearly in my head as I walked back to my house in a daze.

BPOV

I was just about to head out to buy food, when Emmett came through the door.

"Hey Emmett, I thought you were going to…," I said, but stopped myself when I took in his expression. "What's wrong? What happened?" All he kept saying over and over was "we're done." I didn't understand what that meant until I looked down to see him holding Rose's necklace in his hand. She broke up with him? That didn't make any sense.

The sight that really broke me was what happened next. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, as he started to walk up the stairs. I had never in my life seen my brother cry.

"I'm going to bed," he said so softly that I had to strain my ears to catch it.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" I asked.

"Not hungry," he said and went all the way up to his room still mumbling "we're done." I couldn't believe it. I did the first thing that came to mind and called Alice right away.

"Hey Bella!" she said once she answered the phone. "I was just about to come over now. Did you…"

"Alice, it's an emergency," I said cutting her off. "Are Jasper and Edward with you?" I was frantically looking for my car keys at the moment.

"Yeah," she said. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get there," I said.

"Okay, are Emmett and Rose coming with you?" I flinched when she said that.

"No," I said. "I'm coming now." I hung up once I found the keys and sped off to the Cullen's house.

When I got to the house, I frantically knocked on the door, and was greeted by Edward, who at any other time, I would have taken longer to greet him.

"Hey Bell-" he said but was cut off by my expression, and me frantically dragging him up to Alice's room.

I bolted up the stairs, with Edward trailing behind me and I burst through her door, to find her looking worried and pacing while Jasper tried to calm her down.

"OMG Bella!" she said as she came and gave me a hug. "Is everything ok? What happened?"

"Guys," I said sitting down on her bed. "Rose… well… she broke up with him." Everyone stared at me in shock as they registered what I had said.

"What? Why?" they all said at once.

"I don't know."

"But that just doesn't make any sense," Jasper said sitting down next to Alice.

"I know," I sighed. "When he came back after about five minutes, all he kept saying was 'we're done' over and over, while he had a death grip on Rose's necklace."

"We have to fix this," Alice said.

"How Alice?" Edward finally spoke. "We don't even know what happened." Then I got a really good idea.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed excited from my newfound genius.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Do you remember what Emmett did for Rose's birthday two years ago?" I asked and he nodded. "Do you remember how much she loved it?" I saw how his frown turned into a huge smile that lit up his whole face.

"You're a genius B!" he yelled.

"Will someone care to explain what you two are talking about?" Edward asked confused. Oh yeah, they had no idea.

"Oh okay, well two years ago for Rose's 15th birthday, Emmett forgot to buy her a present," I said.

"Okay, and this helps how?" Alice asked.

"Just listen," I said. "So Emmett, asked for my help to write her a song, which he sang to her on her birthday." I saw as smiles spread across both Edward's and Alice's faces.

"So what? You're going to have Emmett write her a song?" Edward asked.

"Not exactly," I said. "You see, I've been working on this song, and I just recently realized that it needs more than one part. So I was hoping that you," I said to Jasper. "Could write the one part for me, and I could help Emmett with the other. Then we all get together to record the song, and once Rose hears it, she goes right back to him." I smiled hugely at my plan. It was after all, genius.

"I'm in," Jasper said right away.

"Me too," Alice said right after. I looked over at Edward who seemed to be a little upset about something, but quickly recovered.

"I'm in too," he said smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. Something was wrong. I shook it off, as having something to do with Emmett's situation. Then we decided to talk about what we were going to do.

After about three hours, I decided it was best if I went home, just to make sure Emmett was okay. I didn't feel comfortable being with our friends, knowing he was hurting so much.

I said a quick goodbye to everyone, and drove home, completely forgetting to buy the groceries. I figured I'd just get them later.

When I got home, I went upstairs and quietly checked on Emmett. When I opened his door, I couldn't help the few tears that escaped my eyes. Emmett was lying on his bed, crying silently as he held onto Rosalie's necklace.

I closed the door, and made my way to my room, thinking about how I would get him to agree to this.

I fell asleep around midnight, thinking of ways to fix this messed up situation, and to save my brother and best friend, from sheer and utter disaster.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

BPOV

Two weeks. Two weeks, it's been since Rosalie broke up with him, and let me tell you, it's not pretty.

Rose doesn't even sit with us anymore. And to make matters worse, she has a new boyfriend. That was just low.

Emmett doesn't eat that much anymore, or sleep. He hasn't smiled, cracked a joke, or even spoken that much since it happened. I forgot to mention that he's been benched from playing football. The coach said that his head's just not there anymore, but everyone knows why.

Every time he sees her with that kid Josh or whatever, it kills him. And he was Emmett's back-up on the team. So, he pretty much replaced him, which was even lower. I could tell though, that Rose wasn't as happy either; we all could, except for Emmett.

Every day he walks around with Rose's necklace in his pocket, the bracelet he bought for her, in the box, where he leaves it in the nightstand in my room, because he can't bear to look at it. It hurts him so much, that none of us really talk anymore; we just don't have anything to say.

As for the plan of writing that song? Well, we're trying, but whenever I get Emmett to sit down with me to write something, he cracks. He tells me he can't do it, and walks away. I've never seen him so upset in my life.

One day though, something clicked, and he opened up. He started writing with me, and now we're almost done with his part.

Jasper told me that the part he was working on was coming along fine, but whenever I asked to see it, he told me that it was a secret and I couldn't hear it yet. I just shrugged it off, and continued to work on my part, and helping Emmett.

The day to record had finally rolled around, the song finished of course, and Emmett was freaking out.

"Bells I can't do this," he said. "She doesn't love me anymore, she likes that other kid." It broke my heart to see him doubt himself like that. He was always the more confident of the two of us.

"Yes you can," I said. "Emmett, she'll love it, trust me. I know she still loves you. She's just confused right now, she'll come around. Just put your heart into it." I tried convincing myself with these words just as much as I tried to convince Emmett.

"Okay," he said. Thankfully he bought it. Just as he was about to argue more, the doorbell rang, and I went to answer it. Everyone was there, including Rosalie. I hadn't told her that Emmett was going to be here.

I quickly ushered everyone inside my studio, and when I got there, Emmett was already in the recording booth, ready to do his part.

We all walked up to the three open microphones; Edward and I at one, Jasper and Alice at another, and Rose by herself on the other side of the booth from Emmett.

"Alright guys, everyone know what you're doing?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay, I'm going to start the music, and then you start after me," I said that part to Emmett, who just nodded his head sadly.

I pressed the button to start up the music, and looked over at Edward's face to see him smile a bit as he recognized the music that we had created together.

(**Rose & Alice**, Jasper, **_Bella & Edward_**, Edward (when not specified), **(Bella)**, **_Bella Rose & Alice_**, _Edward & Jasper_, parenthesis= sung at the same time as the line before/above)

[Bella]  
_Heh, not again  
Ohh, this ain't supposed to happen to me_

[Emmett]  
_Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
Whether you Louboutin it up or Reebokin'  
You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
So what we gon' have, dessert or disaster?_

I gave Emmett a thumbs up, letting him know he was doing fine as I started to sing.

[Bella]  
_I never thought I'd be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I already won **first place**_

I snuck glances at Edward as I sang, and noticed that he was smiling down at me.

_I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
As hard as I did, yeah  
You got me thinkin' bout our life our house our kids, yeah  
Every mornin' I look at you and smile  
'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
Knocked me down_

_Sometimes love comes around  
_**(Love comes around love comes around)**_  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
Knocks you down  
**Sometimes love comes around  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
Knocks you down**_

I looked over at Jasper to start his part, but surprisingly Edward sang instead.

[Edward]  
_I never thought I'd, hear myself say  
_ooh  
_ya'll gon' head  
I think I'm gonna kick it wit my girl today  
_kick it wit my girl today_  
I used to be commander and chief  
Of my pimp ship flyin' high_ flyin' high_  
Til I met this pretty little missile that shot me out the sky  
_Oh shot me out the sky

I couldn't help but smile as he sang this, wondering if he wrote this part for me.

_Good to know I'm crashing, don't know how it happened  
But I know it feels_ _so damn good_  
_Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster  
Don't you know I would baby if I could  
Miss Independent to the fullest   
the load never too much  
__She helpin' me pull it  
She shot the bullet that ended that life_ oh  
_I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight  
Girl sometimes love_

[Bella]  
_Sometimes love comes around  
_**(Love comes around love comes around)**  
oh it comes around  
_And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
Knocks you down  
**Sometimes love comes around**_ comes around  
_**And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
Knocks you down**  
_knocks you down

I really liked Edward's part; it flowed well with the song, and it made me think about the two of us. Now it was Emmett's turn, and I just hoped he'd be able to do this.

[Emmett]  
_Tell me now can you make it past your Caspers  
So we can finally fly off into NASA  
You was always the cheerleader of my dreams that  
Seemed to only date the head of football teams  
And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin' _

_We, were never meant to be baby we just happened  
So please, don't mess up the trick, hey young world I'm the new slick rick  
They say I move too quick, but we can't let this moment pass us  
Let the hourglass pass right into ashes _

_Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses  
So I wrote this love letter right before my classes  
How could a goddess ask, someone that's only average  
For advice, OMG, you listen to that bitch?  
Whoa, it's me, baby this is tragic  
'Cause we had it, we was magic _

_I was flyin', now I'm crashin'  
This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson  
Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson  
You should leave your boyfriend now, I'mma ask him_

I could tell Emmett put his whole heart into it, because by the time he was finished, he was in tears again. I snuck a glance over at Rosalie, and saw that my plan had worked, and she was in tears at Emmett's words as well.

[Bella]  
_Say you gotta take the good with the bad, happy and the sad  
But will you bring a better future than I had in the past  
Oh Cause, __**I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did  
**I don't wanna fall back on my face again  
_**Whoa, whoa**_ I'll admit it, I was scared to **answer love's call**  
_**Whoa, whoa**

I turned and looked Edward straight in the eyes as I said this line, knowing that I wrote this song about him.

_and if it hits better make it worth the fall_

_Sometimes love comes around  
_**(When it comes around)**  
_**comes around  
**And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down_ (Keep it good when it knocks you down)  
_Knocks you down  
**Sometimes love comes around**  
_**(when love comes around)** when love comes around  
**_And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
Knocks you down  
_**Knocks you down

[Bella]  
**Won't see it coming when it happens**_, hey  
_**But when it happens**_ uh huh_** you're gonna feel it**, _**let me tell you now  
You see when love knocks you down**  
_Oh, no, when it knocks you down

[Everyone]  
_Won't see it coming when it happens  
But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now,_ tell you now  
_You see when love knocks you down  
Yeah_

I looked over at Emmett, to see that he was already sitting down on the couch in the booth, with Rosalie's necklace in his hands. All he did was play with it, while he tried to keep himself together.

Rose, didn't look much better. All she did was look at him with guilt, as she contemplated whether or not she should talk to him. So I made the decision for her.

"Rose," I said as I came up to her. "Talk to him. He misses you." She looked at me with hope in her eyes. "Go." She smiled at me before she walked over to him and sat down.

"Emmett," she said softly. He looked up at her, with shock on his face.

"Rosalie," he said sadly after he put his head down. Then she put her hand on his, and took the necklace from him. He looked up at her with confusion on his face.

"I heard you on the phone that day," she said. "You were talking to some girl on the phone, telling her how much you love her." Then she looked down at her hands. Emmett looked up at me, and I patted my leg, silently telling him to check his pocket. When he did, the box with her bracelet was in it. Then he handed it to her, and she opened it.

"Is that what you heard?" he asked. She looked down at the bracelet and smiled, but it quickly vanished as she nodded her head. "I was talking to Mandy, you know, our jeweler, and she was engraving it." She looked up at him, and then literally tackled him to the ground.

"Guys, I'm really happy for you and all, but could you seriously not do that in here?" I said. "I'm trying to keep this place clean." They both looked up at me, clearly embarrassed and then we walked out of the booth. Jasper and Alice were already out there talking with Edward.

"YAY!" Alice screamed when she saw Rose and Emmett together. We all couldn't help it; it was about time they talked it out. We were all getting depressed from the two of them.

"Wait a sec," Jasper said. "What about that other kid?" We all looked at Rose who was turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh, well, I kinda asked him to follow me around and stuff," she said. We couldn't help but laugh at her. The situation was quite funny.

"Come on guys, let's get something to eat," Alice chirped. We all started to walk out, but Edward gently took my hand, stopping me.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. He led me over to the piano bench, and I sat down while he paced in front of me, running his hand through his hair every once in a while. "What's wrong?"

"Bella," he sighed. "I've been trying to tell you for the past few weeks, but as soon as it starts to come out I get interrupted, and I keep trying to tell you, but something always gets in the way," he said all in one breath and extremely fast, so I almost didn't catch it.

"I don't understand," I said confused. "What are you saying?" Then he came up to me, took both of my hands in his, and stared me straight in the eyes as he spoke.

"Bella I-" he said.

"Guys come on!" Alice yelled as she came into the room. "You can talk later; we're going out to eat." Edward sighed in defeat. Then we walked out of the house and piled into Emmett's Jeep, and headed off to get some food.

After we ate, Emmett drove in the direction of a brand new teen club that was opening this weekend. That evil pixie; no wonder she had us dressed so nicely.

EPOV

As soon as we got out of the Jeep, Alice pulled me aside while everyone, aside from us and Emmett, went in.

"You do know the club is inside right?" I asked. Then Alice hit me on the arm.

"Oh hush!" she scolded. "We wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, talk then," I said frustrated.

"Look," Emmett said. "Bella's been through a lot, and you seem to make things better for her. I know you weren't the greatest person ever, but you're who she wants and I'm not gonna get in the way of that. So, you can date my sister."

"Thanks Em," I said.

"If you fuck up, I'll kill you."

"I'll come straight to you if it comes to that," I replied. "Did you wanna say anything Alice? Or can we go inside now?"

"Is she wearing your mother's necklace?" she asked. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. Then she hugged me tightly. She's very strong for such a small person. "I knew she was perfect for you! Now, get your butt in there and tell her you love her already." I felt myself go pale at her words.

"Dude, chill," Emmett said. "The only person who seems to be oblivious to it is Bella. No offense but it really is disgusting having to look at the two of you."

"Oh, and watching you and Rose practically have sex everywhere is definitely what everyone wants to see," I replied sarcastically.

"They're just jealous."

"No comment," I replied weirded out. Emmett can be very odd at times. Then we all walked inside.

As soon as we entered the club, I unconsciously searched for Bella, and spotted her at a table talking with Jasper and Rose. I made my way over to them and sat down next to Bella.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello," I said back. "Would you like to dance?"

"Fine," she sighed. "But if I hurt you, it's your own fault." I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips at her words. Nevertheless, we made our way over to the dance floor just as Down by Jay Sean began playing.

We danced until the song ended; so I figured it was a good time to tell her.

"Bella," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up at me.

"I love you." She stared at me in shock for a moment before a smile began to form on her face.

"I love you, too," she said. I couldn't help the stupid smile that lit up my face at her words.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" I had to ask, because she might not be ready for that yet, even though she just told me she LOVED me.

"Of course."

"Good," I said. Just as I was about to kiss her, her name was shouted.

"Bella!? Is that you?" a blonde woman came over to us. Bella looked up and as soon as she saw her, recognition shone on her face.

"Kate?" then the woman nodded. As soon as she got close, I realized she was only in her twenties. "I haven't talked to you in so long!"

"I know. It's been what? 2 years?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it has," she replied. "How have you been?"

"Oh, fine really. Irina's married to that guy you met before you left, Tanya's got herself a level headed guy, you're standing in my new club, I'm getting married," she said. "You know the same old stuff." Bella gave her a big hug.

"How long?" she asked excited.

"Two weeks ago actually," Kate replied. "I've been with him since I was 15. Is that bad? We've been together for nine years." Bella laughed a little.

"No. We both know how Garrett is; I remember when you told me it took him a year to ask you to be his girlfriend." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Don't remind me," she muttered. Then her eyes landed on me. "Who's this Bella?" Bella blushed.

"Oh, this is Edward," she said still blushing. Kate looked at her, pressing her for more information. "My boyfriend." Then I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer, as I smiled down at her. Kate had a smirk on her face.

"Nice to meet you Edward," she said to me. I replied the same. Then she turned to look at Bella. "Good to see you finally got rid of that last one. He was all wrong for you. I could tell just from that picture." Instantly she tensed up, but relaxed as I rubbed soothing circles on her arm. "I have a **huge** favor to ask you."

A knowing look spread across my Bella's face as she must have realized what Kate was asking.

"No way," she said.

"Oh come on Bella, please?" Kate begged. "Emmett and Jasper already said they would help." Bella sighed before answering.

"Fine," she said. "But only because I like you."

"Thank you!" she yelled. "Your friend Alice brought some stuff for you, and Emmett brought the rest. Come on." Then she started dragging her off.

"Hold on Kate," I heard my Bella say. Then she came right back over to me. "I'm sorry. I understand if you want to leave." I didn't miss the double meaning of that sentence. How could she think I would leave her?

"I'm not leaving," I said. "I'll be here as long as you want me." It was true; I would never leave her.

She smiled up at me and gave me a quick hug.

"Go," I said. Then she ran off to Kate who took her away. Then I went off to find Alice and Rosalie.

BPOV

After Kate dragged me off, she took me into the back room to change into another outfit that Alice brought for me.

Once I was changed, I found Emmett and Jasper ready to get on stage.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whined to them. They just laughed.

"Lighten up Bellsy boo," Emmett said. "We're doing this to help Kate out. Her band cancelled last minute. It's just one song though." That made me feel a little better, but I was still a nervous wreck; I've never sang in front of people I didn't know.

"Relax Bella," Jasper said. "You'll be great." Jasper always knew how to make me feel better.

"Thanks Jazz." He just nodded as we saw Kate grab the microphone on the stage.

"Hey everyone, how's it going!?" she yelled to the crowd. Everyone screamed. "I have a special treat for you all! Some very close friends of mine are gonna come up here and play a song since the band cancelled. So give it up for them!" Then she walked off stage, and motioned for us to come on.

With my guitar strapped on, I went right up to the microphone, while Jasper plugged his guitar in, and Emmett sat down by the drums. I looked around the stage and saw so many people. I got nervous all over again. Then I spotted Edward, and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Hey everyone," I said, and the crowd cheered. "I wrote this song myself. I hope you like it." Then Emmett started it off, and I started to sing and play.

_Sometimes, I imagine the world without you  
But most times, I'm just so happy that I ever found you  
It's a complicated web, that you weave inside my head  
So much pleasure with such pain  
Hope we always, always stay the same _

_I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the nick of time  
I'm ridin' the highs, I'm diggin' the lows  
'Cause at least I feel alive  
I've never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you _

I wrote this song after my first date with Edward, and Emmett and Jasper came into my studio while I was playing it. As you could probably tell, I wrote this song for him.

I snuck a glance at Edward to see him smiling brightly at me.

_You go, and then I can finally breathe in  
'Cause baby I know, in the end you're never leavin'  
Well we're rarely ever sane, I drive you crazy and you do the same  
But your fire fills my soul  
And it warms me up like no one knows _

_I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the nick of time  
I'm ridin' the highs, I'm diggin' the lows  
'Cause at least I feel alive  
I've never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you _

_[Jasper's guitar solo] _

_I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the nick of time  
I'm ridin' the highs, I'm diggin' the lows  
'Cause at least I feel alive  
I've never faced so many emotional days _

_Oh I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the nick of time  
I'm ridin' the highs, I'm diggin' the lows  
'Cause at least I feel alive  
I've never faced so many emotional days _

_But my life is good  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you  
Oh I'm feelin' you _

_Oh I'm feelin' the way that you cross my mind  
And the way that you save me in the nick of time  
Oh I'm feelin' the way when you walk on by  
I feel light, I feel love, I feel butterflies  
I feel butterflies _

When the music faded out, everyone cheered loudly, and I of course blushed like mad. But I was quickly able to compose myself since the DJ began to play music again.

Emmett, Jasper, and I left the stage, only to be greeted by a very pleased looking Kate, followed by Garrett who I hadn't seen all night.

"That was really great guys," Kate said over the music. "That song was really amazing Bella."

"Thanks Kate," I said.

"Yeah, that was really good Bella," Garrett added.

"Thanks," I said again. "I'm glad you finally got the club opened up."

"Yeah, it took a while, but it was worth it."

"It takes a while for you to do everything," I heard Kate say under breath. Garrett didn't hear so he continued to smile as if nothing happened.

After we had a short conversation, Kate and Garrett had to get back to managing the club. So, Emmett and Jasper took the instruments back out to his Jeep, while I looked for everyone else.

When I finally found them, Alice and Edward were talking, while Rose looked around, probably for Emmett. Once she spotted me though, she hit Edward on the arm, said something to him, and once he turned around and saw me, a huge smile broke out on his face as he walked over to me.

"Hey," he said once he came up to me.

"Hi," I said back "So was it amazing or what?" You could tell I was just kidding because of the way I said it. Edward rolled his eyes at me and smiled.

"You never cease to amaze me," he said. Then he leaned down and kissed me. I know it wasn't our first kiss, but this one was so much better; it wasn't out of need, but out of love.

My hands found their way to his hair, while his arms went around my waist pulling me closer. Eventually we had to break away for air, and we both had huge smiles on our faces as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied. As he was about to kiss me again I froze. Not at the fact that he was going to kiss me, but at the sight of someone I was never supposed to see again.

His features were unmistakable, especially to me. His dirty blonde hair, cold hazel eyes, and signature smirk stuck out like a needle in a haystack in the crowd of people in the club. As if he sensed me watching, I noticed how his eyes grew colder and his smirk grew more prominent on his face. I could practically hear his cold voice when he mouthed to me.

"I told you I would always find you," he mouthed. I looked away scared for a moment, but when my gaze returned to where he was, he was no longer there.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked panicked, while wiping tears that I hadn't even noticed, away. I looked up and saw all of the concern in his eyes and thought to myself how I could have deserved someone like him.

"Nothing," I said, giving him my best reassuring smile. "I just thought I saw something." At first he didn't look like he believed me, but then he smiled and kissed me softly.

"Okay," he said. "Let's get everyone and go home then." I nodded my head, and then we went and got everyone. Once we were all together, we piled into the Jeep and went straight back to my house.

By the time we were back at my house, I was still a little freaked out by what I saw, even though my mind could have been playing tricks on me. Edward, sensing this, walked with me all the way to my room.

"Bella, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. He either bought the lie, or wasn't going to pressure me into answering, for which I was very grateful.

"I'll be right down the hall if you need me," he said. Then he kissed me. "Good night, love." As much as I would have loved for it to be a good night, I knew it was inevitable that the nightmares would come.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

EPOV

I was concerned that something was wrong with Bella the entire car ride back, and even when we went to bed. Even before I fell asleep I was worried about her, but I let it pass thinking it was nothing major.

Sometime after I had fallen asleep, I was awoken by a loud scream, followed by my door being slammed open with a loud BANG.

"Ow!" I yelled as I fell out of my bed. "What the hell?!" I looked up and saw Alice standing in the doorway looking very panicked.

"Edward, it's Bella," she said. As soon as she said mentioned her name, I shot up off of the floor. "She won't wake up. Jasper and Emmett are trying, but she's not waking up." Then I ran right past her into Bella's room to find Emmett and Jasper trying very hard to wake up a screaming and thrashing Bella.

"Bells wake up," Emmett said. "It's just me." As soon as Emmett touched her, she smacked him across the face. "Ow. Damn, Bella hits really hard." Then he started rubbing the side of his face. Normally I would have laughed but at this moment it wasn't funny.

When Emmett noticed me, he looked extremely guilty, like everything that went wrong for Bella was his fault.

"Edward," Jasper called getting my attention. "We can't even touch her or she freaks out." Just then, she screamed again, and I ran right over to her bed.

"Bella, love," I said. "Wake up. It's just a bad dream." Her thrashing seemed to calm a bit as I spoke, so then I reached my hand out and brushed some of her hair out of her face. At my touch, her eyes shot open, and she threw her arms around me in a death grip. "It's okay; you're okay." Jasper left to tell Alice and Rosalie that Bella was okay, while I let her cry into my shirt and Emmett sat down on the couch. Eventually, her breathing evened out, and she fell asleep.

"Am I a bad brother?" Emmett asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Why would you think that?" I replied.

"It's my fault this happened to her. If I was there then-"

"Em, it's not your fault," I said cutting him off. "Yes, you weren't there, but you can't blame yourself for it. It's not going to solve anything."

"How would you know? I should have been there for her."

"Emmett stop," Bella said. I looked down and realized that our arguing had woken her up. "It's not your fault this happened to me so quit blaming yourself."

'But Bells," he said.

"But nothing," she said cutting him off. "You weren't there, and I know it hurts you to see me like this, but it's not your fault. Matt was there to protect me. I had someone. So quit acting like this is your fault."

"I know Bells, I just feel like I should have been there for you." Bella got up and walked over to him, to give him a hug.

"Em, you have to realize no matter how much you feel like you should always be there for me, you can't. You're not always gonna be there to protect me from the world, so quit acting like it's your job to do so." Emmett smiled at her before giving her a hug and started to walk out of the room. I followed right after. "Edward, stay with me?" I looked up at Emmett who nodded his head and left the room.

I climbed into her bed, and wrapped my arm around her as she snuggled up to my side.

"Night, Edward," she said tiredly.

"Goodnight my Bella," I replied. Then we both drifted off to sleep.

The next day was pretty uneventful. Bella didn't feel like going out anywhere, so we all decided to hang out around the house and watch movies.

I could definitely tell something was wrong, but I didn't want to upset her so I kept my mouth shut. It worried me that she was hiding something from us, but I would let her tell us on her own.

"No Emmett, the slip and slide thing was in 6th grade," Jasper said after we stopped watching movies. Everyone decided to tell funny stories from when we were younger, and it was Emmett's turn.

"No dude, it was totally in 5th grade," Emmett replied. "Remember? Cuz Bella couldn't use it for another week since she sprained her ankle."

"Emmett, I sprained my ankle in 6th grade," Bella said. "And you're thinking of that time we went to the water park in 5th grade. You remember; that was when Rose forgot to bring a towel so she couldn't go on any of the rides."

"Well I could have gone on the rides if you guys would have shared a towel," Rose said and Emmett laughed.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," he said. "You and Bella were fighting over the towel, and she slipped and sprained her ankle." Then he started laughing more.

"Well I remember that time in 7th grade when you walked out of the house forgetting something Emmett," Bella said. "Don't you?" Then she, Jasper, and Rose started laughing.

"Hey, I was still half asleep," he said.

"Still no excuse for forgetting to put on pants dude," Jasper answered still laughing, which caused us all to laugh.

"Whatever," Emmett grumbled.

"Bella, do you remember that time Jasper, Emmett, and I came to visit you in Phoenix?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, and you, me, and Kayla started that prank war with them and Matt," Bella said.

"Well we should have won," Jasper complained.

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Well, the boys decided to prank us by trying to dye our hair purple," Rose said giggling a little.

"Yeah, and Matt left the hair dye out in the bathroom so I switched the bottles around, and the boys ended up having purple hair," Bella said, then she and Rose started laughing along with Alice and I.

"We had to spend the next day and a half washing it out," Emmett said.

"And mom took our side too," Bella replied. "'Serves you boys right for trying to prank the girls.' That was so funny."

"You got me grounded," Jasper said. "And Renee isn't even my mom."

"Oh you got over it," Rose said waving it off. "Besides, you're punishment was no basketball for 3 days."

"There was nothing else to do!" Emmett exclaimed. Then Bella's phone went off.

"Hello," she said when she answered it. "Hey, we were just talking about you…that time we had the prank war… yeah and you had to keep your hair purple for a week… well it wasn't my fault…" then she laughed. "Okay so what's up?"

Whatever she heard on the phone, caused her face to pale, and to drop the phone.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked immediately worried. She said nothing; she just stared wide-eyed. Then Jasper picked up the phone.

"Matt what's going on?" he asked. Then there was a pause, I'm guessing so Matt could explain. "He WHAT!?...You're supposed to watch him!...How did he find out?!...And you didn't try to stop him!?..."

"Jazz, give me the phone," Rose said. Jasper hesitantly handed her the phone and she held it up to her ear. "Matt, what the hell is happening?...Oh my god…Yeah but you were supposed to make sure-…no but-…. He wasn't supposed to find out!..." Rosalie took a few breaths to calm down and then spoke again. "We'll figure something out…she's okay though right?...alright we'll call you back later." Then she hung up.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Emmett yelled impatiently.

"He's here," Bella answered softly with tears in her eyes. I gently cradled her face in my hands as I wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"Who's here?" I asked worried.

"T.J." Then she started crying, and the only thing I could do at that moment was hold her until she stopped.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

BPOV

I could faintly hear everyone in the background talking and trying to come up with something we could do. I couldn't pay attention to them. All I could do was think about how stupid I was in trying to run away from him.

"It's okay Bella, I won't let him hurt you," Edward whispered to me once I stopped crying.

"I was stupid Edward," I said. "He told me he would come after me if I ran, I just didn't listen. Now you're all in danger because of me."

"Don't think like that alright?" Emmett said. He was surprisingly calm. "Yeah he's a little cuckoo for Coco Puffs, but we'll get through this." I couldn't help the little smile that came across my face. Emmett always knew how to make me smile. But as soon as the smile appeared, it vanished as I remembered exactly how my "cuckoo for Coco Puffs" ex-boyfriend found out where I was.

"Emmett, he stabbed Kayla!" I yelled. "He stabbed her because she wouldn't tell him where I was! She almost died because of me." I couldn't help the sob that escaped my lips. Kayla was one of my best friends, and I almost lost her.

"She's fine B," Jasper said. "He didn't hurt her that badly and Matt said she'll be out of the hospital tomorrow." I nodded. "Don't worry, he's not here yet, and we'll make sure he won't find you." I nodded again, but then my eyes widened as I realized something.

"Jasper, he is here," I whispered with tears flowing from my eyes. "And he did find me; at the club last night." Edward wiped the tears away and held me closer to him.

"Bella, we'll make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you," Jasper said. "He has no way to contact you, and one of us will always be around in case he finds you."

"Okay," I said. Then my phone buzzed from a text. "It's Kayla." I was a little confused since she was in the hospital, but maybe she was awake and just wanted to see how I was doing.

I opened the text and basically threw it on the ground.

"Bella, what does it say?" Edward asked. I said nothing. Instead of asking me again, he picked up the phone and read it before handing it over to Jasper.

"Jazz, what does it say?" Rose asked quietly.

"It says 'You shouldn't have run Isabella. I told you I would find you, and now that I have you are mine.'"

"Son of bitch!" Emmett yelled. "When I find that bastard I will KILL HIM!"

"Do you think he's watching the house?" Alice asked.

"I wouldn't doubt that," Jasper said.

"We have to get her out of here then," Edward said.

"How in the hell are we getting her out of this house without him following her?!" Emmett said.

"Rose," I said after I calmed down. "Do you remember that year we dressed up as each other for Halloween?"

"Yea, but I don't understand how- Oh I get it," Rose said. "Good thinking."

"Now I'm more confused," Alice said.

"One year for Halloween, Rose and I dressed up as each other, wigs and all," I said. "I still have them, and Rose has a bunch of extra clothes here."

"Will it work though?" Jasper asked.

"Jazz," I said. "TJ, well he isn't the smartest person in the world. He's psycho, but not smart."

"Alright then, go and change or whatever," Emmett said still angry. Then Rose and I went upstairs and got changed.

After about twenty minutes, I was Rose and Rose was me. Luckily we were almost the same height, but since Rose only ever wore heels, TJ wouldn't know the difference.

"I'm thinking, our best bet is to stay at your house," Jasper said to Edward and Alice as Rose and I came downstairs. "Rose, you go with Edward since he'll most likely follow him, and Bella, you come with Alice, Emmett, and I." Then he turned to Edward. "Don't go directly to the house either; make it complicated so he'll get lost. Edward nodded his head, and then pulled me aside, while everyone else began forming plans.

"Are you okay?" he asked completely concerned.

"No," I answered truthfully. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll get through this. I won't let him hurt you ever again."

"Guys, it's time to go," Emmett said. Edward pulled away and nodded his head before turning back to me.

"I'll see you at the house," he said before kissing me quickly. "I love you." Through everything that's just happened, I couldn't believe he still loved me.

"I love you, too," I said. Then we all left the house, Rose going with Edward, while I went with everyone else in the Jeep.

Every once in a while, I would check to see if anyone was following us, and was happy to find that no one was.

We made it to the Cullen house before Edward and Rose, and quickly rushed inside to find Esme just coming out of the kitchen.

"Hello everyone," she said. "Where are Edward and Bella?" I couldn't help the giggle that slipped from my mouth.

"Esme, this is Bella," Emmett said.

"Why is she dressed up as Rosalie then?"

"I think it would be better if we waited until Edward and Rose got here," Jasper said.

"Should I call Carlisle?" she asked. Alice nodded, and then Esme went to grab the phone. "Oh, there's food in the kitchen if you're hungry." Emmett all but sprinted into the kitchen, while we followed behind him.

Once we were all full, Edward and Rose finally walked through the door with Carlisle not far behind them.

"No offense Bella," Rose said. "But I'd rather be a blonde."

"Well I like my own hair better too," I replied.

"So, what is all this about?" Carlisle asked. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and put it on the table.

"Do you remember when I had that nightmare?" I asked quietly and Esme nodded. Edward came over and sat with me realizing that this was going to be hard to talk about. "Well, um…"

"Bella's psychotic ex-boyfriend is coming after her," Rose interrupted. "Sorry."

"It's okay Rose," I said and turned back to Carlisle and Esme. "And he already knows I'm here." Then Edward handed my cell phone over to Carlisle, showing him the text message. "He's threatening me." Esme put a hand over her mouth when she heard this, and Carlisle's face morphed into a morbid expression.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked, becoming angry. I have to admit, it was a little scary since Carlisle never gets angry.

"I just got that text today," I said.

"And Bella's friend Matt from Phoenix called as well," Jasper said. "To let us know that he had somehow managed to get on a plane here unnoticed." Carlisle sat there taking everything in, and with each new fact that was brought up, he became even more distressed.

"Bella, I think it would be best if you and everyone else stayed here for a while; at least until we know you are safe," Carlisle said.

"I agree," Esme said after being quiet the whole time. "Would your parents mind at all?" she asked looking at Jasper and Rose.

"No, since they won't be home at least for another few months," Rose said. "They're running all over the place now."

"And I'd feel much better if you didn't leave the house," Esme said. "At least not for the rest of the weekend." We quickly agreed and went into the basement to watch TV for a while. I could tell TJ wouldn't give up quickly, and it scared me to no end.

TJPOV (**a/n: *gasp***)

My dear Isabella, how foolish it was of you to think I wouldn't find you. How could you be so naïve to believe me when I said I didn't remember what happened?

I promise that when I find you, you will be mine again. You will always be mine, and **never** forget it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

BPOV

It's been over a week since I got that text from TJ. Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and I are still staying with the Cullen's and I'm being watched like a hawk.

I honestly would have hoped that since things calmed down I wouldn't need to be watched, but I was wrong as usual.

So I'm sitting in class when I doze off, and just start remembering my life back in Phoenix.

FLASHBACK

_I was sitting in my English class, doodling while the teacher droned on about a book I had read over Spring break, when the door opened. I paid no mind to whoever it was until the teacher brought it up._

"_Mr. Woods," Mr. Smith said. "So nice of you to join us."_

"_Well you know how much I _love_ this class Mr. Smith," he replied with a hint of sarcasm._

"_Take a seat," Mr. Smith said frustrated. Then I looked up and saw him. He had short blonde hair, and hazel eyes. His skin was tan just like everyone else's was, with the exception of me; the albino._

_I was surprised that I had never noticed him before, considering it's almost then end of the year. Then again, I don't know half of the people in my grade alone._

_He walked to the back of the room, and took the seat right behind me. He was good looking, but not my type. I paid absolutely no attention to him._

"_Hey TJ," the girl next to him whispered._

"_Hey babe, what's up?" he whispered back. So his name was TJ and he obviously already had a girlfriend; not that I cared obviously._

"_I had a lot of fun the other night," she answered. "And I was thinking that if you weren't busy. We could do it again sometime." Oh my god. She did __**not**__ just imply what I think she implied._

"_Look Molly, what we had was great," he replied. "But, I don't think it's going to work." Then the bell rang so I got up and started gathering my stuff._

_I heard a slap just as I was about to walk out._

"_Asshole," Molly said as she walked out of the room, knocking my books out of my hands in the process. I bent down to pick them up, and noticed another set of hands helping me._

"_Here," he said handing me my notebook._

"_Thanks," I said softly before taking the book from him and getting up. When I finally looked up at him, I noticed he had a slight smirk on his face._

"_So __**you're**__ Matt's new friend," he said. "Isabella, is it? I was wondering when I'd finally get to meet you." Weird. Matt's never mentioned TJ before._

"_Just Bella," I replied automatically. I hated being called Isabella; it's too formal._

"_Just Bella, it is," he said. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." I just stared at him in shock. Was this guy serious? He just broke up with his girlfriend or whatever, and now he's asking me out?_

"_No thanks," I answered. "I'm busy." Then I walked off to find Matt and Kayla, leaving TJ stunned behind me._

END FLASHBACK

I remembered that day so well. TJ wouldn't leave me alone. He kept bugging me about going out with him until I finally agreed to if he stopped seeing other girls.

A week later, he took me out, and we were happy together.

FLASHBACK

"_Bella, I really don't think you should be dating him," Matt said. School had let out a month ago, and Matt and Kayla were over while TJ was at work. This was just a typical topic for Matt and I to talk about. He hated that I was dating TJ; he didn't believe that he had changed for me. "I don't trust him."_

"_Matt, I know you guys don't get along, but I like him," I replied. "He's nice to me, and he's not pushing me into anything."_

"_It's not just that I don't trust him Bells," he sighed. "I just-I don't like the way he looks at you. It's like you're his possession or something."_

"_Kayla, do you think there's something wrong with him?" I asked. Kayla usually stayed out of our arguments, but I wanted to know what she thought about him._

"_Bella, you know I don't like getting involved with this," she said. "Honestly, I don't like him all that much either." Great. Both of my friends hated my boyfriend. "But, if you trust him, and you're happy together, __**I'm**__ not going to stop you from seeing him," she said with a pointed stare at Matt. They were so funny together._

"_You're one of my best friends," Matt said. "I'm just looking out for you."_

"_Thanks," I said giving him a hug._

"_So, what will brother bear think about your boyfriend when they all come to visit next week?" he asked._

"_He's not going to find out, because TJ's going to be in Denver for the next two weeks, visiting his cousins," I answered with a smirk. Ha! Serves him right for trying to use my own brother against me._

"_Alright, you win!" he said with a groan. Kayla and I both laughed at him._

END FLASHBACK

That day was really the first time I started paying attention to what TJ was actually like around me.

I began to pick up the fact that he was really possessive of me, and not in a good way. For example, how he would call me all the time when I was hanging out with Kayla and Matt. Then he decided I wasn't allowed to see them unless he was with me. Obviously I didn't tell Matt; I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

But then there was that one day where I did hang out with Matt, without Kayla, and TJ was pissed.

He came over to my house after work as usual, and started yelling at me. He kept saying how I should stop being a dirty slut and slapped me. I was completely shocked, and once TJ realized what he did, he apologized and promised it would never happen again.

I never told anyone; I was too scared at the time, and I honestly just wanted to forget about it.

Then there was Beth's party. I knew it was going to be bad from the moment I got there.

FLASHBACK

_Today was Beth's annual end of summer party. Obviously I had never been to one before, so I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I told TJ that I'd go with him. Thankfully Matt and Kayla were going to be there, although I'm not sure how much time I'll get to spend with them._

_I missed hanging out with them, just the three of us. It was hard, but sometimes I was able to sneak around TJ just to hang out with them for a while._

_So when we finally got to Beth's house, TJ got out and started walking towards the door._

"_Thanks for waiting for me," I mumbled sarcastically to myself as I got out of the car. I had to jog to catch up to him, and Beth opened the door before we could even knock._

"_Hey guys," she said. "Come on in." Then she opened the door wider and we walked in. Beth walked off and I thought I saw TJ looking at her, but I let it go._

"_Yo TJ!" someone shouted over the music._

"_Dylan! What's up dude!?" he yelled back, while walking off to find him and leaving me by the door._

"_TJ! What about-?" I started but was cut off._

"_Babe, just go find one of your friends!" Then he walked off. He just left! Again! I really needed to talk to him after the party. So, I walked off to find Matt and Kayla._

_Eventually I found them talking in a quieter part of the house, and went over to join them._

"_Hey guys," I said._

"_Hey Bells," Matt replied. "Having fun?"_

"_Do I look like I'm having fun?" I retorted._

"_Good point."_

"_So, where's TJ?" Kayla asked. "I thought you guys were coming together."_

"_Yeah, where is that scum you call your boyfriend?" Matt asked causing Kayla to smack him._

"_What have we talked about?" Kayla asked harshly._

"_No, he is acting like scum right now," I said. They stared at me in shock. "He brought me here, and then left me!"_

"_Douche bag," Matt said trying to cover it up with a cough, so I smacked him._

"_Shut up," I said laughing._

_Eventually I decided to look for TJ, so I left Matt and Kayla and looked for him. I finally found him looking angry, while standing by the stairs._

"_Where the hell have you been!?"he asked angrily._

"_I was talking to my friends," I answered._

"_Were you talking to Matt again?" He was pissed, so I didn't answer him. Obviously he wanted an answer so he smacked me. "Answer me!"_

"_Y-yes," I stuttered._

"_You're sleeping with him aren't you!?" WHAT!?_

"_NO!" I yelled. "TJ, Matt's one of my best friends, and he's dating Kayla! Why would you say that?" TJ gave me that same sad look he always gives me after we fight and I usually fall for it. But this time, there was something off about it that I hadn't noticed before._

"_I'm sorry," he said with that look still on his face. Then his expression changed and he had this really weird look in his eyes. "I know just the thing to do." He grabbed my arm and started dragging me up the stairs._

"_TJ let go," I said. "You're hurting me."_

_When we got to a door, I finally understood what he meant. He let go of my arm and opened the door revealing a guest room in Beth's house._

END FLASHBACK

I should have known earlier than I did, what was going on with him. TJ was my first boyfriend, and he was a shitty one.

I knew he was cheating on me, too but I refused to admit that my suspicions were right.

"Bella," Edward said shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" he asked. "You've been really quiet all day." That right there is the difference between Edward and TJ; Edward cares about me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered. "Just thinking."

"About?" Curious as always.

"It's not important." Then the bell rang, and we headed out towards his car. "Shoot. I forgot my book. I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"No, I'm just going to my locker."

"Hurry back," he said before kissing me quickly.

"Get a room," Emmett said as I passed him on my way back inside.

"Get a brain," I replied.

"Burn!" Jasper yelled. I laughed and continued walking inside.

I quickly made it to my locker, and got my book.

"Hello, Isabella," a cold familiar voice said as I shut my locker.

"T-TJ," I stuttered.

"I've missed you," he replied putting his hand on my cheek.

"Don't touch me," I spat pushing his hand away. Then he grabbed my wrist.

"Now now Isabella, that's no way to speak to me." I went to scream but he covered my mouth with his other hand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want your friends to die." My eyes went wide and I fought hard to keep the tears back. "Now, if you want them to live, you will do exactly as I say, when I say it. Understand?" I nodded. "Good. Now here's what you have to do."

EPOV

Bella came out later than I thought she would, and when I saw her, she looked a little shaken up.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked when she came up to the car. She didn't answer. "Bella?" Then she snapped out of whatever thought she was having and looked up at me. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she answered. I knew she was lying, so I gave her a questioning look. "I'll tell you later." I kissed the top of her head, and then we got in the car and drove back to the house.

When we got there, no one was home, and that's when I remembered Alice saying something about Port Angeles. Shopping, no doubt.

We went up to my room, and there I again asked what was bothering her.

"You've barely said anything since you came back out of the school," I said. "Please, just tell me what's bothering you." She took a deep breath before answering.

"I just- I can't do this anymore," she replied softly.

"We'll get through this, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." I tried to give her a hug, but she flinched away.

"Not that Edward, this."

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked hoping that she wasn't about to say what I was thinking she was going to say.

"Us," she answered. "I can't be with you anymore." With those few words, she broke me.

"Bella-"

"I'm sorry," she said cutting me off. Then she left, taking my heart with her.

BPOV

I ran out of the house, disgusted with myself for what I had just done. But if it meant keeping him and everyone else safe, I had to do it.

"Very good Isabella," TJ said coming up to me from behind the trees.

"I hate you," I spat.

"Now now baby, you don't really mean that, do you?" I went to slap him across the face, but he grabbed my wrist and held is so tightly, that I knew there would be bruises. "What have I told you about treating me with respect!?" I pulled my arm free of his grasp, and rubbed at my surely bruised wrist. "You are mine Isabella, do you understand me?"

"Go rot in hell," I said. Then he pulled out a knife and held it to my throat.

"Such a waste," he said. "I don't want to kill you, but believe me baby, I will if I have to." Then I heard a car pull up the driveway, and TJ pulled the knife away from my neck. I turned around and he placed the knife against my back. "Answer them exactly as I told you to." I nodded.

"Hey Bella," Jasper said when he saw me. Then he noticed TJ, and I could see the anger flare in his eyes. "Get the fuck away from her!"

"You must be Jasper," TJ said calmly. "It's nice to finally meet Isabella's friends."

"Get away from her before I call the cops."

"Now Jasper, I'm sure it will be unnecessary to call the police. Am I right Isabella?" Then everyone else walked over. "Ah, Emmett and Rosalie, but I'm afraid I don't know you." I'm hoping he'll leave Alice out of this; I don't want anything to happen to her.

"And you're not going to get to know her you piece of shit," Rose said.

"Bella, who is this?" Alice asked. I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out yet, but I really didn't want her to get involved.

"I'm surprised you haven't told all your friends about me," TJ said. "Go on Isabella, tell her who I am." Then he pressed the knife harder into my back.

"TJ," I answered. Alice's eyes went wide and Emmett's face almost turned purple with the amount of rage he was holding in.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked, still looking extremely pissed off. I could feel the tears coming but I had to stay strong for everyone; for _him_.

"You haven't told them?" TJ asked. "Go ahead baby, tell them to good news." He then pushed the knife even harder into my back, and I knew if he pushed it any harder, it would break skin.

"T-TJ and I are back t-together," I stuttered. They all stared wide-eyed at me, as if questioning my mental state.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Isabella and I are leaving," TJ said. Then he slipped the knife back into his pocket, unnoticed, and practically dragged me off to his car.

We got in, and he sped off towards my house. TJ was silent the whole time, and I knew that was bad.

When we got to my house, he shut the car off and followed me to the door. I unlocked it and TJ pushed me in, causing me to fall over. Then he slammed the door shut.

I got up off of the floor, and he slapped me hard across the face.

"Why must you piss me off all the time?" he asked. "Is it so hard to just do what you're told?" I didn't answer him so he slapped me again. "Answer me!"

"I-I'm sorry," I replied, letting some tears spill over.

"Well it better not happen again! Trust me, I **will** kill you and your little friends."

"It won't," I said.

"Good. Now you will come over to see me whenever I say without questions, understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Then he kissed me and I had to resist the urge to throw up. It was disgusting and felt wrong. "I will see you tomorrow Isabella." Then he left, and I cried.

I cried for the messed up situation I was in. I cried for my friends. But most importantly, I cried for Edward; for hurting him.

I made a deal with the devil, and now I have to live with that.


	20. AN

**Hey everybody! **

**Yeah, so this is NOT a new chapter in case you didn't already notice. **

**Now, under normal circumstances I wouldn't put author's notes as chapters since i hate them just like you **

**probably hate me right now, _BUT _I'm a little concerned with the amount of reviews I'm getting on my story; a whopping ZERO. **

**So...until I know that you all are reading my stories, i'm not **

**posting more until I get at least 10 reviews on the last real chapter since I'm taking this one off once I get those reviews. **

**And double reviewing doesn't count *cough*victoria*cough*. Well, **

**since I really don't even have a computer at the moment, I'm gonna stop now since typing on my iPod is really hard. **

**So please leave me reviews, they let me know you guys care about my**

**stories.**

**~Sydni**


	21. Chapter 20

**Don't kill me! I know it's been a while but I finally got my computer (who i've named Voldemort for dying 7 times hehe) to work, but it has so many attachments that I have to sit at my desk any time I want to use it *sigh* anywho, here is a much awaited chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

BPOV

Four months ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life, and now I'm living in my worst nightmare.

TJ makes me go over his house every day after school and beats me up. Sometimes it's so bad that I can barely walk the next day. He tells me he does it because I need to learn how to respect him and that he loves me, but I know there's only one person who really does, and I broke his heart.

TJ follows me around all day to make sure I don't talk to anyone, so I have to sit by myself at lunch. Sometimes he'll pull me out of school during that time so I can't talk to _them_, but he normally just follows me around outside like a vulture. He also destroyed my cell phone and gave me a really crappy one so he can keep track of my phone calls and texts; so there's obviously no hope of calling the police or my friends. Luckily he doesn't follow me at home, so I'm able to do some things he normally wouldn't let me do, like use my music room.

The first time I did use it, Emmett came in and demanded answers from me. I had to stay quiet though, because I knew if I told him anything, TJ would find out and kill them.

I can't even look at E- _him._ I do hear everyone else talking about him sometimes, saying how much of a zombie he's been. By that point I try to close myself off to everything, or I'd break down.

Everyone's coming over to my house again, but I stay away from them. I usually hide up in my room or lock myself in my music room. _He_ doesn't come over though; he goes to school, then goes home and locks himself in his room. I heard Alice telling everyone that one day, through the vents in my music room. She also said that Esme is the only person he ever opens the door for, just because she brings him food.

Today, TJ just finished beating the shit out of me, and that's when I realized I was out of cover up; I left it in my bathroom. So, I drove home, and ran upstairs to my room, grateful that no one was here.

I closed the door and went into my bathroom. Then I took off my hoodie, leaving me in my tank top and jeans, to examine the bruises. Oh yeah, did I mention that I can't wear t-shirts anymore? TJ left bruises up and down my arms, and on my thighs and neck. I have some on my back and stomach, too. I also have a black eye and a bruise on my left cheek.

I quickly found the cover-up only to realize that I didn't have any here either. Now I have to go to the store looking like this.

I sighed and examined the bruises some more.

"He's hitting you again isn't he?" I whipped my head around and noticed Jasper standing in the doorway of my bathroom. "Don't even try to deny it."

"Jasper," I said with tears forming in my eyes. "How…?"

"I'm not stupid Bella," he said answering my unfinished question. "I saw the bruises on your wrists when we went to see you in Phoenix. You're lucky Rose and Emmett didn't see them."

"He's going to kill me," I replied finally letting the sobs take over. Jasper hugged me while I continued to cry.

"Bella, it's okay. We'll get you out of this mess, but you have to tell me what's going on."

"I can't," I whispered. He pulled away from me.

"Of course you can," he replied. "He's not around, so you have nothing to worry about; he can't hurt you."

"You don't understand," I said. "It's not me I'm worried about, it's-." I couldn't finish my sentence because it was too painful to say _his_ name and my phone buzzed.

'**Get your ass over here now!"** the text read.

"I have to go," I rushed.

"No, you don't. You're staying here."

"Jazz, I can't. He'll kill him if I don't go."

"Kill who?" he asked.

"Edward," I whispered, letting the tears fall.

I went over to my dresser, took the envelope off, and handed it to Jasper.

"What's this?"

"Give it to him for me please," I said. "Give it to Edward." Then I got another text saying **'If you're not here in 5 minutes, you're gonna get it.'**

"I will," he promised.

"I _really_ have to go now," I rushed out while slipping my hoodie back on and heading towards my door. I decided to drop a little hint to him so that _maybe_ he could help me a lot sooner. "TJ wants me to practice for the talent show." Then I ran out of the room.

"I'll get you out of this B," he said. "I promise."

I ran out of the house, out to my car, and drove off towards TJ's house, feeling a little better for finally telling someone.

JPOV

As soon as Bella left, I took my car and drove back to the Cullen's house.

When I see that son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him for coming after her.

I pulled up to the house and walked inside with Bella's letter in my hand. When I walked into the living room, Rose and Emmett were staring at the TV while Alice was pacing.

"Where were you?" Alice asked. I didn't answer her; I just sat down on the couch and thought about everything Bella told me. "Jazz?"

"It's worse than I thought," I said. "Worse than any of us thought."

"What is?" Rose asked. I didn't answer her; instead I continued my rant.

"It's happening all over again, and we're not doing anything to stop it!" Finally, Emmett decided to say _something_; he hasn't spoken at all since this has started.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said.

"I'm talking about how Bella is risking her life to save that goddamn zombie upstairs!"

"W-what?" Rose asked.

"Bel-la is slow-ly dy-ing to save his life," I said as if explaining to a retard. I know it's a bit harsh but they needed to understand. "And all he does is lock himself in his goddamn room!"

"That's it," Emmett said while getting up and heading towards the stairs.

"Where the hell are you going?" Rose asked.

"Well if you guys aren't gonna kick his ass, then I will." Then he started storming up the stairs, but Rose went up to him and pulled him back towards the couch.

"Hold on!" I yelled. "Nobody is kicking anyone's ass."

"Why the fuck not Jasper?" Emmett retorted. "If he loves her like he says he does, he should be doing _something_!"

"Well you're one to talk," Alice muttered.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Emmett replied.

"What she means is," I said. "That you were doing the same damn thing that he is when Rose broke up with you."

"No I'm not!"

"You most certainly are!" Alice yelled.

"You hid in your room for two damn weeks, eating and saying nothing to anyone that whole time."

"Well she wasn't getting the shit kicked out of her!"

"She might as well have been!" I yelled.

"Jasper!" Rose gasped.

"I didn't mean it that way Rose, but he needs to understand."

"I need to understand?" Emmett said. "I'm not a fucking idiot Jazz, I understand!"

"No you don't!" I yelled back. "Because if you did, you'd realize you're doing the same exact thing as he is!" All the rage left Emmett's face and he sat back down on the couch. "We all are."

I sighed as I sat back down, after getting up during my rant. I rubbed my hands over my face, stressed out from the fight and everything else that has come up today.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked softly after a few minutes of silence.

"We get Edward and come up with a plan," I said.

**(So tempted to end it here, but I owe you guys so...)**

EPOV

Loneliness and depression are the two words that described my life perfectly for the past for months.

Ever since B-_she_ broke up with me, I've reverted back to the ten year-old boy whose parents just died. I haven't spoken to anyone since it happened, and I've only been getting one to two hours of sleep a night.

I only open the door for Esme since she brings me food. I don't really eat it though; I pick at it while she talks to me, trying to get me to speak, but I have nothing to say; there _is_ nothing to say.

Carlisle has tried numerous times, but I know I'll get the same speech I got when they adopted me; "You'll get through this" and some other stuff. It won't work though; _she_ took everything when she left. I have nothing.

I heard yelling going on downstairs, which was unusual, but I ignored it. Then, all of a sudden, it got eerily quiet. I didn't let it bug me so I continued to just stare at the ceiling while I while laid down on my bed.

"Edward, please open the door," Alice said. "We need to talk to you; it's important." I sighed. This was the third time today Alice used that to get me to open the door. It obviously wasn't that important since none of them have tried anything drastic.

I heard whispering and a loud smack before it got very quiet again.

"If you don't open the damn door in the next five seconds, I'm breaking this shit down," Emmett said. I sighed again. Well I had two options; either open the door and be bothered by these people who claim to have something important to tell me, _or_, have Emmett break my door down, upset Esme, and have to be annoyed every day until it gets fixed. I think option one was safer.

I got up from the bed and slowly unlocked and opened the door before Emmett said "one." When I stepped out though, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head before everything went black.

When I woke up, there was more whispering.

"What the fuck, Emmett!" Jasper whisper-yelled. "I told you to knock him out if he didn't come out of his damn room, not to knock him out _when_ he did."

"Well we got him downstairs didn't we?" Emmett retorted. Moron. "It's a good thing Carlisle has those medical books; they sure do come in handy." He hit me with one of Carlisle's medical books! That hurt like hell.

I groaned from the pain and immediately reached my hand up to the source only to find that I was tied to something; a chair.

"Look, he's waking up," Rosalie said. I opened my eyes to find all four of my supposed friends watching me. Then I remembered they tied me to a chair.

"Why the hell am I tied to a chair!" I yelled.

"Look, he speaks," Emmett said causing Rose to glare at him.

"Because you need to hear this," Jasper answered. "And we all know you won't willingly stay down here and talk to us." Well, he did have a point there.

"Fine," I said with a sigh and no emotion. "What?" Then the doorbell rang, and Rose ran to the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Alice called us," a guy answered. "She said it was urgent." Who did Alice call?

Then I heard footsteps and looked up to see two people trailing behind Rose; a guy and a girl that looked to be around our age.

The guy was tall and muscular, almost as much as Emmett, with dark hair and brown eyes. The girl was shorter with light brown hair and hazel eyes. They were both tan.

The guy saw me and smirked.

"So, I'm guessing the dude tied to the chair is Edward," he said. How in the hell did he know that?

"Yep," Alice replied.

"Cool. So what's going on that we needed to fly out here for?" he asked. "And where's my favorite klutz?" When nobody said anything he looked around waiting for something to happen. "Haha you guys are hilarious. Seriously, where is she?" Again, nobody said anything. "You're kidding me right?"

"No," Emmett said. "We're not."

"Dammit!" he yelled. "It's all my fault that sick son of a bitch has her!" What?

"Matt, calm down," the girl said. Matt? Oh that must be B-_her_ friend from Phoenix. The girl must be Kayla.

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down Kayla! That bastard has my best friend."

"She's my best friend too, if you forgot," Kayla replied. Who has who?

"Will somebody untie me from this damn chair already," I said frustrated. "Or at least tell me what the hell is going on!"

"TJ took Bella," Jasper answered.

"W-what?"

"TJ threatened Bella," he said. Then he came over to the couch next to where I was "sitting" and sat next to me. "He's hitting her."

I didn't know what to say, but the tears rolling down my cheeks summed it up.

Matt jumped up from he's seat on the couch.

"I knew that asshole was doing something!" he yelled. "I should have seen it!"

"None of us saw this coming Matt," Rose said. "So it won't do any of us any good if we start blaming ourselves now." Matt sighed and sat back down.

Jasper got up and finally untied me to a chair. Then he handed me and envelope.

"Bella asked me to give this to you," he said. I hesitantly took the envelope and opened it.

_Edward,_

_I'm so sorry for what I've put you through these last few months. I would have never done this, but it was the only thing I could do at the time to keep you and everyone else safe._

_I want you to know that I never intended to hurt you, but it was inevitable with the situation. I wish there was some way I could take it all back and start over again from the day I made that awful mistake. I should have said something to someone, or called the police at least. But, I wasn't thinking clearly at the time, so I made a bad decision._

_I know that saying sorry will never make up for what I did, no matter how many times I say it or write it down. I also understand that you may never forgive me, and may never want to speak to me again, but I want you to know something; I love you; always have, always will. I understand that this probably won't change anything, but I just wanted you to know. And if, by some slim chance, you can find it in your heart to forgive me, than I swear to you, I will do anything and everything I can to make it up to you._

_I'm so sorry._

_Love,_

_Bella_

By the time I finished reading this, there were more tear stains on the letter, then there were from when she originally wrote this.

"What does it say?" Kayla asked.

"She still loves me," I whispered while tearing my eyes away from the letter.

"Alright," Emmett said. "So now that you finally got your head out of your ass, what are you going to do about it?" I opened my mouth to say something, but came up with nothing. I sighed.

"I don't know," I admitted.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do," Jasper stated. "And it involves the talent show on Friday."

* * *

**OOOH CLIFFY! I know i'm so evil, but with the way my story works out, this chapter has to end here. I can't promise you a date for the next chapter, but I'm hoping that it should be up soon. I've already started writing it, but it still needs major editing and other stuff. In the mean time, if you haven't already done so, check out my other story 'Solstice.' It's lacking the love that this story is getting. So drop a nice review or two on that story.**

**please push the pretty green button and leave me a nice review**


End file.
